


窝边草

by sowhat



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships, Orgasm Control, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, 偷情文学, 抹布情节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowhat/pseuds/sowhat
Summary: They say, "don't shit where you eat."Or in this case, "don't fuck where you eat."But what if the one has been fucking you, is your boss.
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

01  
这绝对不是Ray第一次对着Mickey的背影暗自遐想了。  
眼前的美国佬穿着标准的英伦三件套在盛日的阳光下挥舞高尔夫球杆。粗长的指关节间夹着已经只剩半根的上好爱尔兰雪茄。送到嘴边抽茄时，迷人的棕色眼睛在辛辣的烟雾中眯起，越发得性感。

这已经不知道是多少次了。  
Ray的喉结抖动，不自觉地做了个吞咽的动作后尴尬地移开视线。

这该死的，像极了自己跪在地上给他口的时候，自家老板露出的餍足表情。

Michael Pearson在道上的名声很多。好的，坏的。  
“爱老婆”也是最为销传的版本之一。这不假，the king of Marijuana跟他的皇后有着常人羡慕不来的感情。稳定又刺激，从不缺乏激情。而这一切除了要归功于Mikey的大麻帝国带来的疯狂利润以外，两人自婚前就定下的“开放式关系”也有着不小的功劳。

是的。最为老土的，open relationship.  
在这个一夫一妻制盛行的社会下，又有谁会想到这才是放慢婚姻直直踏向坟墓的最佳安慰剂。  
话虽如此，两人也有着约法n章的规定。  
其中一条闭着眼睛想也都知道：  
"don't fuck where you eat."

“可以。没问题。”

Ray到现在都记得他听到Mickey回答得如此干脆时，自己脸上压抑不住的复杂表情。  
Mickey回应时的动作合乎情理。歪头，耸肩，又好像有些可惜地撇撇嘴。

Ray还记得一股凉气贴着他的背脊爬过。他靠着墙，笔挺地站在房间的左下角落。谢天谢地，双手一直交叉着背在身后，握得青筋爆起的拳头也就没能出卖他管理得良好的情绪，至少面部情绪。

这已经是最后一条了。到此为止，《婚前协议》全部谈妥。  
Mickey带着他一如既往的迷人微笑拿起桌上那支足足有3盎司重的钢笔。  
蘸足了墨水的笔尖在厚磅铜版纸上落下飞舞的签名。

然后他放下笔，用刚刚写过字的那只手执起桌子对面的Rosalind，虔诚地落下一吻。  
“My love.”  
年轻漂亮的埃及裔女子报以同样热烈的微笑加以回应。

Ray听到了自己口水下咽的声音。  
他不知道接下来等着他的命运会是什么。

是失业，正式成为他未来前老板的小白脸情人之一。  
还是继续留在这个帝王身边辅佐，但再也不是他想要的那样。

他那时候还很年轻，30几岁正当气盛的时候。于是认真考虑起了两种可能性下他能做出的所有应对。  
虽然哪一种，都不是他想要的。

就这么心情忐忑地度过了一个周。  
婚期敲定的时候他有些松了口气。但又不知道此刻的心情是庆幸自己没丢了饭碗，还是可惜再也不能见到老板的老二。  
或者两种都有。

直到那晚，Mickey打了通电话给他。  
很晚，大约12点多的光景。

Ray已经换上睡衣在床边做睡前阅读。  
接到电话时以为出了什么事，一爬就起。

接着他就听到了自己老板那个熟悉又陌生的声线。  
“Ray……”他先这样喊道。  
声音很低沉，透着麦卡伦加黑啤又有些卷烟的滋味。  
“现在过来。”

Ray穿着外套的动作一怔。  
他知道这意味着什么。

“到我房间来。”大约是只听到电话那头的狭长呼吸声却没有其他回应，Mickey有些不耐烦地加了一句。随后直接挂断了电话。

手机里传来“嘟……嘟……”的忙音，Ray的手还愣在穿过后颈提着外套领子的动作上。

“该死的。”（Bloody hell）  
过了许久，他才又放下手。  
然后双手掩面地把两个手肘都撑在张开的膝盖上，用几乎听不见的气音吐出了刚刚那两个词。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
Ray把黑色越野开进位于林园区正中心的别墅庄园时，正好凌晨一点。  
空旷的高尔夫球场上只有开着小车在夜巡的保安。  
暗沉的黄色灯光在路边随意地亮着，偶尔再有几声巡逻犬的吠叫。

作为私人助手，Ray已经快成了半个住在这里的常客。  
铁杉大门上的摄像头捕捉到他的车牌号码后，没有延迟地直接拉开。  
黑色的车身和夜色融为一体，驶进大门后停在了驻着维纳斯雕塑的喷泉前面。

一下车，Ray就注意到了楼上传来的视线。他抬起头，隐约看到Mickey穿着浴袍站在窗边，在房间昏暗的灯光下朝他举了举手里的岩石杯。  
他扬扬手做了个知道了的手势，踏上台阶。

大门没有关，甚至都不是虚掩着而是大开的状态。  
这不像Mickey的作风，倒是颇有几分Rosalind摔门而出的风范。

Ray暗自嘟囔了几句，安稳地脱掉皮靴，踩着深灰色的棉质条纹袜摸上了楼。

来到最靠里的一间卧室时，Mickey依旧靠在窗边，一副“真是让我好等”的表情。  
他应该刚冲过澡才不久，平时总是用发胶固定着的褐色卷发还沾着水汽，有意无意地耷拉在额间，还有太阳穴处。

“Rosalind刚被我气走了。”他喝了口麦卡伦，用舌头卷着在嘴里含了一会儿后咽下去。  
“妈的，不过是在到的时候从后面揪着抓了把她的头发。”  
“我们老这么玩。”

哦，不用多做说明，Ray暗自思忖。  
他有哪些性癖，他都知道。

“但她今天好像心情不好。我说最近难得有空在这儿过夜，再来几发。她就拽着脸起来穿衣服要走人。”  
“‘去找你的那些婊子男孩吧。’（Go to one of your fuckboys)，她这么说。”

“为什么叫我来。”Ray的表情也不太好看，至少从声音听来是如此。  
“你说了，‘fuckboys’.”

“噢Raymond.”Mickey摇摇头低声笑了。很撩人的那种，至少Ray这么觉得。  
“你的这种地方真是可爱。”

Ray不说话，站在刚进门的位置。他那时候还戴着黑框眼镜，款式还比较时髦，不是后来经常被Dave取笑的那种写满中年危机的琥珀色。他捏住右边镜框，往上推了推的同时舔了下嘴唇。

这个动作完全是出于习惯。但伸出的那截飞速舔过湿润嘴唇的舌头，在Mickey看来却有着另一番意味。

“因为你是最好的。” Mickey压着嗓子，向后靠了靠，“我只要最好的。”（You are my best man, I want you.)

Ray叹了口气后低下头，耷拉着脖子说道，“在开始之前我还有一个问题。”

Mickey耸耸肩说了句, Go ahead.

“你答应了Rosalind说不吃窝边草。”他舒展了下手指后，又快速地紧握了下拳头。并且暗自期望着Mickey没有看到他这个动作。  
“所以现在这算什么意思。”

“不用那么正经。”Mickey把岩石杯罩在鼻梁下方后邪邪一笑。闷在酒杯里的声音依旧是说不出的性感，“谁说是我要吃了？(who told you that I’m gonna fuck)* 嗯？”  
\----------------------  
*这里是个有点难解释的双关？因为Mickey只打算让Ray给他口，所以不是fuck，然后“吃”的人也是Ray。这么个意思。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
Ray在原地僵持了一会儿，又叹了口气，然后认命地走向房间中央那张还完好地铺着天鹅绒被单的King size圆床。  
任何见过Mickey的人都知道他不可能自己动手收拾，更别提事后还把大战一番过的床整理好等着下一个情人来继续。显然他刚刚和Rosalind是在另一个房间办的事。

“噢Ray，别急着过去。”Mickey看着他的脚步出声制止，“不是那边。”  
“要去浴室吗？还是书房。”Ray转身，向门口迈步。  
“不不不。”Mickey靠着窗台又小抿了一口，随后用拿着岩石杯的手竖起一根食指摇了摇，“就在这里。”  
Ray不解地眯起了眼睛。  
“这里。”Mickey似乎突然心情很好。他非常耐心地又说了一遍，还低了低下巴，用眼神指指自己面前。  
这次Ray不再叹气了，转而倒吸了一口。

Mickey指的这里，是窗前。  
确切地说，是窗帘全部拉起的落地窗前。

现在是半夜一点多，外面几乎没有灯。除此之外，Pearson大宅的方圆n里之外都没有第二户人家。  
但即使这样，要让他就这么跪着，贴在毫无遮拦的落地窗前给自己老板口，也是趟充满羞耻的行为。  
Mickey好像并不着急。懒懒地松了下腰间浴袍的带子，然后把脚架在了窗沿底部那凸起的一条，算是可以挂脚的地方。  
这个姿势很舒服，而且颇为享受。后背依旧可以靠着窗沿不用支撑，而且双腿虽不到大张，却又是一个正好能把Ray夹在中间的完美角度。

沉默又在房间里停留了一会儿，随后被Ray干涸的嗓音打破。  
“我需要一个垫子。”他说得很认真，就好像是落款签字前礼貌地询问‘能给我一支笔吗’一样波澜不惊。  
“你可以就拿床上的。”Mickey用下巴指了指他面前鼓囊囊的米白色鸭绒枕。

Ray不满地撇撇嘴心想着太高了，但也没说什么。  
他拿起其中一个，丢到Mickey面前。枕头弹了两下停在了一个正正好的位置。

Ray这才走过去，转着脑袋扭了扭脖子。然后把一直系到领口最上面的三颗纽扣一一解开。  
Mickey一直紧盯着他，看好戏似地“哼”了声。  
Ray并不多做理会，几步就走到他面前，沉着脸摘下眼镜，叠好镜腿，塞进马甲背心左上方的口袋。

“噢，看看是哪个大少爷，不想弄脏自己眼镜呢。”Mickey对着他这个“多余”的动作咂咂嘴。  
“不是不想弄脏。”Ray眼皮上掀着跪在了鸭绒枕上，“是不想弄坏。”  
他绝对不会忘记自己最喜欢的那副限量款木框眼镜是怎么报销的。  
“我明明给你等价补偿了。”Mickey有些委屈地耸耸肩。

Ray轻哼一声不说话。动作娴熟地撩起Mickey半敞的浴袍，埋进腿间。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
Mickey冲完澡之后没有擦身子的习惯，大多数情况下就在腰间随意地围条浴巾。他从不吝啬在情人们面前袒露自己的良好身材。毕竟那可是需要每周投在健身房靠近10个小时才得以维持的效果。  
像今天这样会穿着浴袍，已经是破天荒了。  
肯定又要搞什么花样，Ray暗暗想着。

跟头上半干的卷发一样，Mickey跨间的耻毛也湿漉漉的。结实的大腿根上甚至还挂着几颗水珠。Ray左手持起柱身把脸探到下面去舔弄囊袋，站着的老板发出“嗯……”的一声满意闷哼。大腿不由自主地夹紧了Ray脸的两侧，一滴不差地把水珠擦在了Ray粗硬的短胡须上。

Ray没有心理准备，被猝不及防的湿润触感弄得一惊。  
那是说不出的一种，瘙痒感觉。让他十分想要立刻停下来撸把脸，但老板用力夹着他的腿根并不允许这个动作。  
妈的，他在心里低骂一声，默默记下这笔账。

跟他喜欢对情人“施暴”的性癖一样，被服侍的时候Mickey也不喜欢对方过于温柔。  
一些恰到好处的疼痛可以更好地激起他的欲望。  
就像这样。

Ray伸长着舌头，把粗糙的舌苔用力压着囊袋上的皮肤舔过。然后冷不防的，龇起牙齿，轻咬了一下。  
“oh……fuck……”Mickey用没拿酒杯的那只手用力抓着Ray的头发向上提了把，“果然你是最棒的……”  
Ray保持对着他老板的蛋半含半咬的状态。嘴本就大张着，要再在这个基础上扯下嘴角露出个得意的笑并不难。  
他微微把头后仰着退了一点，果不其然地看到Mickey皱着眉头双眼紧闭，下巴高高扬起，整条脖颈线条拉得尤为纤长，只把头顶抵在窗沿的陶醉模样。

Ray就这么变着花样给他老板舔了会儿蛋，与此同时手也没有停下，一直撸着慢慢开始抬头的柱身。自己来之前他应该至少she过两次了，不然也不至于到现在才硬。

Ray从很早开始就是个惯用重型冲锋枪，并总是把它们藏在风衣下的狡猾家伙。因此跟一般道上的人比起来，他虎口和掌心的枪茧都要更为重些。这意外地，在床上也是个很大的加分项。尤其对Mickey这种喜欢rough play的人来说。

他并不急着把手上这根已经完全勃起到连血管都在突突跳动的老二含进去。依旧慢条斯理地舔着柱身，虎口箍在头部，拇指用力地摩擦着铃口。  
前液早就迫不及待地流了他一手，并随着他粗鲁的动作发出“滋滋”水声。

老板一刻不停的急促喘息对他来说是最好的褒奖。尽管Ray对自己的技术非常有信心，但真正听到这个帝王因为自己而完全沉浸于情欲时，还是油然而生了股不一样的自豪。

等到他终于要开始含的时候，才想起自己不久之前对膝下这个枕头太高的抱怨。

确实太高了。钻在胯下舔蛋的时候还好，本就需要压低身体。可是已经这么佝着背地好一会儿了。更何况舔的时候，脑袋和脖子的使用更为频繁。照Mickey一如既往的持久来看，等他一会儿搞完，脖子就该酸到连车都没法开了。

想到这里，他突然伸手拨开Mickey一直夹着他的腿根，退了出来。

“操，你干嘛。”  
“枕头太高了。”

他毫无歉意地回答，撑着自己的大腿起身，弯腰拿起地上那个中间已经塌陷进去的枕头看也不看地往旁边一丢。  
然后松松肩膀，又面无表情地跪下。

只穿着一条单裤的膝盖跟大理石地面亲密接触。虽料想到了会是一番及其不舒服的体验，但他还是被硌得不满地啧了一声。  
他妈的，明明整个房间到处都是貂毛地毯，结果这个性格恶劣的怪脾气老板偏偏要挑在窗台这种地方。

但他也只是在心里抱怨着。  
他对Mickey总是有种，习惯性的顺从。工作上也好，床上也好。再过分的要求或者玩法，再不情愿也好，自己也总是会在心里嘟囔上几句后乖乖妥协。

真他妈的见鬼。

他依旧没有直接把整根东西都含进去，而是用嘴唇把整个头部都包裹住得开始吮吸。  
绝大部分男人都不喜欢在口的时候被牙齿磕到。但Mickey不一样。他爱极了Ray把舌头抵在他铃口舔弄的同时，再把紧齿关地在头部周围啃咬。当然这个力道必须把握得恰到好处。  
这很难，很多人不是忍不住被头部紧压舌头的那股干呕，就是咬的力度没法让他满意。  
但Ray就可以。就像辅佐Mickey的生意外加帮他摆平那些纨绔子弟的无理要求一样。任何一件Mickey吩咐下来的事，他都干得很上手。  
或许该再加一个，很“上口”。

Mickey揪他头发的力气越来越大，嘴间不断溢出的“fuck”也越发频繁。  
是时候了。Ray想着，加快了手上套弄的速度，又突然用虎口箍紧底部，终于张嘴含了下去。  
显然他已经很努力了，但还是没法含完整根东西，露出来的大半截只能变着角度地用虎口摩擦加以安抚。

说实话，跪着的姿势确实不太方便。就算Ray尽量快速地配合着手上的动作让自家老板的老二在嘴里进出，简直就跟骑马一样地上下颠簸着。但他知道，还是不够快，至少对嘴里这个难伺候的男人来说。

其实平时除非是在办公室“偷情”，不然他很少跪着给Mickey口。至少不是全程。一般都只是先开个胃，后续一定还会转移到什么别的方便Mickey由着性子来的地方。  
所以他在知道现在这架势绝对不可能让老板满意的同时，也不多着急。毕竟要是这点程度就能被打发的话，也太对不起Michael•big dick swinger•Pearson这个名号了。

“喂……”果然，Mickey明显冷静下来的声音响起。听起来是冷静，但Ray知道这更多地意味着不满。  
“再这么下去我都要软掉了。”  
“你是打算在这地上跪到什么时候。”

看吧，就知道会换地方。  
Ray抽手揉了揉发酸的颚关节，往后退了退脑袋，准备把嘴里的长柱体吐出来。  
不料Mickey抓着他脑后的头发，猛地按向胯间。

完全硬起的老二没有一点缝隙地紧卡着他的上颚直直冲向喉咙。Ray猝不及防地就感到喉间泛起一股难以压抑的干呕，但也生生地被Mickey的老二堵了回去。  
他难受得一阵“嗯哼”，结果自然是被无视，然后越发凶狠地被揪住头发，在嘴间抽插了起来。

这个杀千刀的变态……

“啊……这才像话嘛……”Mickey的声音又重新兴奋得抖了起来。胯部用力地顶动，配合手上一刻不停地把Ray的脑袋固定住，又或者是抓着头发水平运动的动作。

溢出的液体加上来不及吞咽的口水在嘴里淤积，随着粗暴的活塞动作从泛着泡沫的嘴角流下。  
此刻的Ray很想翻着眼皮瞪他一眼来表达不满，但是越来越接近的窒息感让他难受得几乎睁不开眼。  
该死的，都是因为完全没有心理准备。不然但凡只要开始前让他吸一口气就绝对不至于会出现缺氧这种丢人的情况。

然而眼前的施暴者正当沉浸在完全受自己掌控的情欲中，对胯下的痛苦毫无察觉。

又过了好一会儿。久到Ray都觉得自己实在是撑不住了，打算用力按住Mickey的大腿把他推开的时候，他终于在迷离之中感受到了嘴里这根东西的隐隐跳动——那是Mickey快要射了的前兆。

妈的，终于要到了，这个混蛋。

早就翻不动白眼的Ray省下了最后这点力气收紧牙关，以免在Mickey越发剧烈的抽插中刮伤他。  
然后这个男人在一阵低沉的“嗯……哈……”中，抵着他喉咙的最深处，发泄了出来。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
那天晚上Mickey大概是真的很有性致。  
一轮完了休息了没一会儿就又把Ray压回身后那张圆床。几乎是坐在Ray脸上得又让他口了第二回。

事后，带着满身的疲倦、酸胀的膝盖以及被一连串深喉戳得喉咙都发麻的操蛋感觉钻回自己那辆越野时，Ray才有间隙看下仪表盘上显示的时间。  
已经是他妈的02：45了。

他或许该庆幸Mickey真的信守了没有“操”他的承诺，不然鬼知道现在会是03:45还是4:45。  
Ray有些无奈地扯了扯身上已经皱成一团的衬衫。老板先前坐在他身上操弄，光听到肌肉和布料疯狂摩擦的声音他就有一股不好的预感。所幸最后这衬衣没有报废……不然2000英镑倒是小问题，再去裁缝店定制就又要浪费时间了。

看来这周需要熨烫的东西又多了一件。  
他低头摸着明显已经不能回到原样的可怜布料又暗自骂了几句。

这之后的一个多月，Mickey还真就一直没有“操”他。  
但几乎随叫随到的“口活外卖”频率也随之上升了。并且似乎是上回跪在窗前的那次经历让Mickey发掘到了什么不得了的甜头，就这么扯着他的头发胡来的玩法不知什么时候开始成了家常便饭。

有好一阵子，就算走在路上Ray都能冷不丁觉得头皮一紧，像被人一把抓住猛地提起一样地“突突”发麻。  
他那时候还是只需要把额前的细碎刘海胶起来的清爽短发，所以就算被Mickey动不动就一顿猛揪也不会因为发型太过“事后”而轻易穿帮。

最刺激的一次是Rosalind突然来办公室。  
Mickey当时正站着，靠在窗边的那堵墙享受Ray的午间服务（afternoon treat）。他们才刚刚开始，Ray刚给他解了皮带，用嘴含着裆部的拉链往下扯。  
“你总能给我带来新的惊喜。”Mickey对他这个故意放慢的色情动作很满意，褒奖似的揉了揉他的头发。  
Ray弯弯眼睛回以了一个受到鼓舞的微笑，然后隔着内裤开始舔弄老板微微鼓起的老二。他没有避开视线，故意从下往上地与Mickey的棕色瞳孔对视。  
Mickey颇有兴致地“哼”了一声，摸着他头发的手掌微微前移，拇指抚上他的嘴角。

突然，他的余光好像在窗外瞟到了什么，脸色大变地喊了声“fuck！”

“操！Rosalind来了。”  
他来不及推开Ray，一把提起褪到大腿间的西裤，还穿在腰扣上的牛皮皮带“啪嗒”一声抽在Ray的脸上。  
“我去你妈的Michael！（oh for fuck sake Michael!）”  
Ray绝对很少，很少直呼大名地对自家老板爆粗。可见这下抽得有多疼。

Mickey动作麻利地系着皮带，连连后退着躲进窗帘里。  
“比起这个，你最好在30秒内找个合理的借口来解释这个。（You better come up with a good cover story in 30 seconds)”，说着他对Ray指指左脸。  
可能是Ray被他猝不及防的动作掀翻在地的样子有些好笑。Mickey一改几秒前瞄到Rosalind那辆招摇红色悍马时的惊慌失措，笑得极其恶劣。

Ray又骂了句妈的，爬起身来走到黑色漆木的书柜前照了照。果然，火辣辣的左半边脸上赫然多出了一条新鲜的红痕。  
他嘴里一刻不停地换着花样骂着“操”、“妈的”，手也不敢怠慢地理着刚刚松开的领带。

时钟一分一秒地走着。  
Ray第一次怨恨起了Mickey办公室过于优秀的隔音效果。  
不然Rosalind那双红底CL踩在地板上的声音一定可以早早提前宣告她的到来。他也就不必这么慌张地整理头发和衣服，还要提心吊胆地担心Rosalind随时都会突然推门进来。

终于，门把手“咯哒”一声。一双穿着黑色高跟鞋，足弓尤其漂亮的脚迈了进来。

“下午好，亲爱的。（Afternoon, my love.）”  
早就坐在办公桌前的Mickey对穿着黑色及膝礼服裙的漂亮女子露出温柔的一笑。  
Rosalind笑得咧开了涂着鲜红色口红的饱满嘴唇，径直走到他跟前，隔着桌面拽起Mickey的领带在他的嘴上印下一吻。  
“Hello, babe.”

“我还以为我们的约会是今晚九点呢。（I thought our date was at 9 o’clock.）”Mickey执起Rosalind的手绕过桌子，把她拉到两腿间。  
“难道我就不能早点下班来给我的未婚夫一个惊喜吗？（Can’t a woman just finish up early and pay her fiancé a nice surprise visit?）”Rosalind笑着跨坐上Mickey的大腿，捧起他的脸在耳后落下几个吻。  
Mickey有些顾忌地往后仰了仰，视线飘向装模作样地在书柜前找资料的Ray的背影。

“看来见到我你好像并不多高兴。（Looks like you weren’t exactly happy to see me.）”注意到Mickey的闪躲，Rosalind有些不满地抱怨道。  
“说什么呢亲爱的。”Mickey笑着捏住Rosalind的下巴在嘴上吻着，用眼神指了指身后，“Ray还在这里而已。”

Ray这才尴尬地咳了一声转过身。不用说，刚刚的那些调情他透过这反光的书柜欣赏了全场。  
“Boss. Rosalind.”他右手抓着左手手腕地垂在裆部，恭敬地半欠了欠身。

说不心虚是假的……虽然这两个人是open relationship；但是这位未来老板娘明确说过不许自家老板吃窝边草，更别提签把这项要求都给写进去的婚前协议的时候，自己还在场。

他有些不敢抬起脸。一方面是差点被“捉奸在床”的心情还惊魂未定；另一方面是自己脸上这可疑的红痕，他还完全没有想好该如何敷衍过去。  
但怕什么来什么，Rosalind还是扭着脸看到了。

“Ray，你脸上怎么了？被哪个专业的施虐狂扇了一巴掌吗？（What happened to you face Ray? Some dominatrix gave you a proper slap?）”

“额……”显然是没有料到Rosalind一上来就这么直接，Ray越发尴尬得不知作何是好。这对情侣在让人难堪的天赋上真是天作之合……  
“你就别拿他开玩笑了。”Mickey低笑着解了围。

Ray又快速地推了下眼镜，低头走向门口，“Boss，我先出去了，有事再叫我。”  
关门时，身后传来了Mickey从喉间发出的低沉邀请，“来一发吗？（Any chance？）”  
门不重不轻地“咔哒”一声合上，一并消失在门后的，还有Rosalind的清脆笑声。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
那之后Mickey确实收敛了很多。当然这个收敛指的是对Ray。  
这个正值华年的男人依旧变着花样地换着情人，毕竟保持新鲜感才是“open relationship”的初衷。  
再加上那段时间Ray也在忙着帮Mickey打通欧洲那边的关系网——哦，没错，那才是他的本职工作；而不是小白脸一样地随时待命着给老板吸老二。

就是这样一个普通的周六下午，勤勤恳恳地周末也在加班加点的Ray来到事务所。  
老板的办公室里有上次跟那帮北欧佬谈交易时起草的合同。不出意外的话，这笔买卖下周一就需要敲定了。在最后签字之前，他还要做些改动和审核。

伦敦的午后难得阳光普照。踩着滑板的混小子们在街道穿梭，操着厚重的口音对路人边比中指边骂“fuck off”。

Ray把黑色越野停在路边，想着一会儿拿了资料就走人，就也没高兴锁车。反正有点胆识的都不敢在这一片——Mickey Pearson的地盘，打他车子的主意。

他把手插在风衣兜里盘着钥匙，想着晚上回家要放哪张黑胶唱片，再配上哪瓶新淘来的威士忌，才能好好犒劳自己这又一个月来近乎24/7无休的疲惫身躯。  
他难得思绪放空地走着。面前的铁门拉开，又合上，把喧闹的街音都关在了身后。

爬上楼梯再踏进里门的时候，门又虚掩着。  
难道里面有人？他有些奇怪地开口喊了声，“Bonnie？Dave？”

这两个人曾经无意透露过，有时候家里的孩子们太闹腾，他们会来事务所里蹭个清净。Ray便以为今天就是这么一个周末。  
但他喊了几声，都没有回应。

忽然，从Mickey的办公室里传来了“咚”的一声。

自家老板的办公室能有多隔音他可是亲身见识过的。那要发出连在外面都能听到的声响，可见这动静有多大。  
Ray瞬间警觉了起来，本还在兜里的手一下抽出，摸上了别在腰后的92F。  
Mickey现在有事，不可能出现在这。然而光凭单单一记声音还不够让他摸清状况。于是他没有立刻拔枪，只是把着枪托，随时准备着。

声音只响了那一记就消失了。Ray并不掉以轻心，压低身子，放轻脚步猫身走到老板办公室门口，右手捏紧92F靠在胸前，小心地把耳朵贴上了门。

门内依旧没有别的动静，或者说还听不到有动静，可他依旧不敢轻举妄动。  
无论如何，办公室里有人这是个不争的事实，而且周末来闯空趟？绝不是来喝杯茶那么简单。  
他耐心地等着房间里再传出下一个声音，抓着92F的右手已经微微出了汗，同时也懊恼起了今天出门没有扛冲锋枪的这个偷懒决定。

终于，房间里又传来了一阵轻微的动静，好像是什么人的喊叫。他来不及多加思考，双手把着枪猛地就踹开了门。

然而房间内的情形，却让他大跌眼镜。

在门完全敞开之前，先传到他耳朵里的，是一长串的叫床声。

然后，他的老板，那个现在本应该在苏塞克斯郊外看露天婚礼场地的老板，此刻正压着一个金发小婊子在办公桌前猛操。  
更让他火大的是，看到踹门而入的Ray，他居然一点都不惊讶。

“Hello Raymond. ”Mickey抬起脸看向他，说话的时候还因为胯间的剧烈运动而喘着粗气，嗓音里满满都是情欲，“介意先把枪放下然后帮我把门关上吗？（Mind if you put that gun down first then close that door for me please？）”

到底也是跟了Mickey这个dick swinger好几年了。即使内心的冲击不小，Ray也练就了面上的风平浪静。他面无表情地转过身，用手肘抵着一侧把门关上。  
“我来拿周一要用的合同草稿。”说着他故作镇定地走向书柜。  
Mickey“嗯哼”了一声，不知道是不是在回应他。

即使这样，经过他们面前时，Ray也还是按捺不住地微微侧过脸，借着转身的间隙用余光偷偷瞥着办公桌前的香艳戏码。  
那个金发男孩很年轻，二十出头的样子。应该还是初尝情欲的年纪，在Mickey娴熟的操弄下早已神志涣散，爽得几乎翻起了白眼。  
Mickey从来不喜欢他的情人们为了取悦他而在床上故意发出过于夸张的叫声。这个久经沙场的狡猾家伙喜欢最为真实的反应。  
而就像生意场上的所有bullshit在他面前开口的那个瞬间都会失效一样。  
谁是真的在他身下爽得情难自拔，谁在他床上假装承欢，只要一个音节一个表情他就能知道。  
所以怎么看来，这个金发小婊子都是真的被操得很爽。

眼前这个男孩的声音早就叫得变了调。Mickey把他的两条手臂都用右手抓着手腕地反剪在身后，左手扶在腰间用力地按向自己的胯部。  
“Michael……我要到了……”男孩大张着嘴发出带着断断续续的哀求。

Ray此时已经走到了书柜前拉开了一侧的柜门。然而漆黑发亮的另一边还是映出了身后的那场大战。  
他这才注意到男孩腿间硬得高高翘起的老二由于身高相对矮小的关系，一直随着自家老板顶弄的动作不停地戳打在办公桌面的底部。  
怪不得一直一脸又痛又爽的表情……

“哦？是吗？”听到男孩的哭求，Mickey加快了胯间顶撞的速度，男孩本就变调的声音瞬间又拔高了一个度，“那告诉我。你应该说什么。”  
“求……唔……求你让我射……”  
“乖孩子。”  
说完他重重地按着男孩的胯部压向自己，不用想也知道老二又进到了一个前所未有的深度。然后他又伸手握住了男孩的老二，用掌心包裹着住用力摩擦了起来。  
男孩颤抖着双腿，哭叫着射了出来，乳白色的液体喷在了桌面上。

Ray知道这还没有结束。Mickey最喜欢的玩法之一，就是先把身下的人搞射。然后在对方高潮的抽搐中，越发凶狠地挤开此时身体里最脆弱的那个部分，让他那根老二享受最为难得的甜美包裹。  
很多男人都幻想着这么干，就像很多男人都想坐拥Mickey那片大m帝国一样。  
但同样，就像极少有人可以站在非法物品贩卖链的顶端，也很少有人可以真正忍住不在这种时候跟着一起射。  
但是Michael Pearson这个狗娘养的就可以。

高潮过后的男孩越发招架不住Mickey一如既往的狂暴操弄，两条腿软得像面条似的站都站不稳。对此Mickey也不勉强，而是提着他的手臂把他摁在了地毯上继续暴虐。无力招架的可怜男孩唯有高高撅起屁股，抽泣着接受一波又一波的撞击。

Ray也终于扭过脸，从一堆文件之间抽出早就拿在手上的那份合同，转过身推了下眼镜，低头走向门口。  
“Boss，我先走了。”

还在忙着办事的Mickey也没说什么，只是朝Ray扬了扬头示意他知道了。  
Ray的镜片在从琉璃窗玻璃折射进来的阳光下反光。Mickey见他头也不回地推门就走，有些意外地撇撇嘴。

一般来说Ray都会再加一句“有事联系我”。  
但这次，他没有。

坐回越野之后，Ray没有急着启动。  
他现在的心情十分复杂。  
一方面是刚刚围观了自己老板的“性爱大师现场”，浑身燥热。自从Rosalind说了不准他吃窝边草了以后，他跟老板的老二除了把他吸在嘴里戳在喉咙里和握在手里以外，就再也没有了更加亲密的交流。  
而且动不动就要来一份“口活外卖”的，他也没有什么别的精力再去找一夜情处理自己的性欲。  
换句话说，他，正处于30几岁大好年华的Raymond Smith，已经有好久没有来过一发全套的性爱了。

这种心情当然可以轻松解释。  
可是除此之外，他又觉得心里怪怪的，但也说不上来是哪儿。不过他可以肯定自己不想被老板像那个金发小婊子一样操。光想想要赤身趴在那套有多少人穿着脏兮兮的鞋踩过的地毯上，他就一阵反胃。  
想到这里他不禁一脸嫌弃地打了个冷颤。

回到家时，手机上多出了两条新鲜的短讯，全部来自他的老板。

“明天之前喊人来把地毯清洁一下。”  
“还有桌子也换了。”

看到Mickey提出的要求，手指的肌肉好像已经有了条件反射的记忆。  
“好的boss.”他想都没想地直接回复。  
——————————————  
为了方便你们代餐我连抹布男孩都安排成了金发我是不是想得很周到【被打


	7. Chapter 7

07  
第二天，Ray在宿醉的太阳穴胀痛中，被“嗡嗡嗡”响个不停的手机震动叫了起来。

费力张开眼时房间里还很昏暗。沙黄色的厚窗帘布缝间依稀透进来刺眼的阳光，预示着时间已经不早。  
“操。”  
他揉着乱成鸡窝外加因为沾着发胶而微微发硬的头发（这意味着他昨天都没有冲澡就睡了，真是见鬼），睡眼惺忪地在床上摸着手机——至少从声音来判断，这玩意儿应该是在床单和被子间的某个夹缝里。  
然后，他就摸到了一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

“What the fu……”Ray皱着眉头低骂出声。  
“早上好，亲爱的（sunshine）。”一个有着一头褐色卷发的年轻男子撑着床垫坐起。  
“我把你手机的闹钟关了，想着我们或许可以在你被你那个连周日都不忘差使员工的混蛋老板叫走之前……”说着他扬扬抓在手里的手机，舔了舔嘴唇，“再来一发。”

shit……  
Ray这才想起这人是谁，自己在哪儿，以及昨晚发生了什么。

昨晚在Riverside钓上的一夜情对象；这里是附近的一间4星半酒店，然后昨晚积压太久的自己让眼前这个混小子操到了凌晨两点半……

当然这一切现在都不重要。这小子刚刚说他关了闹钟，老板还在找自己。眼下最要紧的，就是赶紧接通老板打来的电话。  
“手机。”他低头左掌扶着疲倦的额头，右手伸长着飞快打了两个响指。

混小子耸耸肩把手里震动着的黑色方砖扔给他，接着俯身贴着床单地趴到床上，懒洋洋地挪动着钻进了Ray的腿间。  
Ray料到了他打着什么算盘，扬起下巴摇摇食指，做了个‘别动（Don't）’的口型，然后滑动接听键。

“抱歉boss，接得晚了。”一开口他才发现自己的声音有多沙哑，多半是因为刚起床又还没喝咖啡的缘故。  
电话那头的老板显然也是注意到了这点，短暂地停顿了一会儿。  
“Boss？”  
“你在哪里。”  
“Henry的秘书说打电话给你了没人接，直接转到语音信箱了。”

“我……”Ray刚开口的瞬间就闭了嘴。因为腿间的那小子正伸着舌头舔弄他的大腿内侧，见他停下了还自以为是地邪邪一笑。  
Ray捂住话筒，换上警告的眼神，极为严肃地轻声又重复了一遍，“别动（Don't）。”

“Ray？你说什么？”  
“我在，boss.”他赶紧松开捂着手机底端的手，视线依旧危险地停留在混小子脸上。  
“Anyways，Henry提过的那个瑞典佬提前来伦敦了，下午约了一起打高尔夫。你去干洗店拿下我之前那套西装，然后早点过来。”  
“好的boss。”他转过脸看向墙上的时钟，已经是9:50，得赶紧动身才行。

“我……唔……”他刚打算回复老板，后穴就传来一阵突兀的湿润。那个混小子把他的屁股瓣朝两边掰开着，然后把舌头猛地戳了进去。  
他妈的。

“Ray？”  
“怎么回事，谁在那里？”大约是从没听Ray这么心不在焉地打过电话，Mickey的声音里少有地漏出一丝紧张。  
“没事boss。”他深吸一口气，忍住把那混小子一脚踹开，从而引发更多不明声响的冲动。  
“我马上就到办公室。”

电话那头的老板又沉默了一会儿，Ray也跟着大气不敢喘。刚刚那声应该被听到了。  
“总之赶紧滚过来。”（Just get your ass over here ASAP)，说完他就切了电话。

褐发小子见Ray一脸阴沉地把手机往床上一摔也不慌，反倒吊儿郎当地开口，“怎么样，你老板知道打搅到你的晨间好事（morning sex）了吧。”

Ray不说话，看都没看褐发小子一眼。他把左腿从他头顶一抡而过，跟右脚一起踏在散落在地毯的被单上。

“现在，立刻，穿好衣服滚出去。”他冷着嗓子，一字一顿地说着就要起身。  
“嘿，别这么扫兴嘛。”褐发小子依旧不识相，伸手就要揽住Ray的腰把他往床上带。  
Ray一把拽住那条胳膊，把他掀翻在地。  
“再他妈敢碰我一下，你这条胳膊就别想要了。”（Touch me again, and I will cut your fucking arm off.)  
褐发小子见他一脸凶相，终于意识到了事态的严峻。于是飞速地捡起地上的衣服套好，骂骂咧咧地窜了出去。

Ray在褐发小子灰溜溜地甩上门后，裸着身子走到浴室门口。他微微把身子探进去，看了眼连挂着的浴帘都还湿哒哒的浴缸，一脸嫌弃地咋咋舌。

以后他绝对不要喝到他妈搞完一夜情了还在外留宿。

回到家收拾了一番再拎着老板的西装到办公室时已经不早了。

进门时，Mickey穿着一身过于休闲的深棕色针织毛衣外套，里面是一件灰色的打底衬衫，颈间倒是打着颗领带。  
他坐在新换上的办公桌前喝着咖啡看报纸，听到Ray进来的动静头都没抬。

戴着铂金订婚戒的左手捏着咖啡杯送到嘴边，小抿了一口，“你来晚了。”

“抱歉boss。”Ray欠了欠身，把西服放到桌上摊平。  
Mickey放下咖啡杯，看了他一眼后站起身开始脱外套。

“你刚刚在被操吗？”（Were you getting fucked back then?)他的语气非常不经意。就像是在问，你吃过饭了吗，一样自然。  
Ray浑身一怔，不自觉地挺起了背脊。

Mickey显然不着急得到回答，就这么面带笑意地换起了衣服。  
Ray咽咽口水，内心涌起一股不小的尴尬。他那时候还是太年轻了，再过个几年他或许可以做到连在Mickey面前给另一个男人舔都面不改色。但那时候还不行。  
Mickey的视线紧盯着他，眼睛仿佛钉在他身上一样地，从头看到脚，一处不落。

房间里很安静，只有Mickey抽领带，解扣子的声音。他处理完衬衣的扣子，敞着胸脯竖起手肘摸索到手腕处，镶着南非灰钻的袖扣“啪嗒”一声地滚落在实木办公桌上。  
Ray盯着他松散蜷曲的胸毛又做了个吞咽的动作。  
他突然觉得房间里很热。不光如此，空气也格外干燥，而且还飘散着Mickey檀木香味的古龙水，跟他身上特有的荷尔蒙味道。  
他甚至都不敢大口吸气，好像一个不小心，就会把本就易燃的房间点得噼里啪啦地直冒火花。

Mickey见他那副扭捏的样子，又“哼”地一声笑了。  
“不管之前是谁在操你，看来他没能满足你。”（Looks like whoever was fucking you didn’t give you enough.)  
说完他再也没看Ray一眼，侧过身动作麻利地继续换衣服。

Ray心虚又尴尬地垂下头，盯着两腿之间的那块地毯。  
清洁公司的人昨天就来过，整块毯子都被打扫了，甚至连之前就有的那些暗灰色浮尘都处理得干干净净。

“走吧，别让Henry好等。”  
Mickey重新戴上袖扣后抓起西服的领子抖了抖，头也不回地走向门口。  
Ray在身后快速地握了下拳头，跟了上去。

于是时间就回到了开头。

眼前的美国佬穿着标准的英伦三件套在盛日的阳光下挥舞高尔夫球杆。粗长的指关节间夹着已经只剩半根的上好爱尔兰雪茄。送到嘴边抽茄时，迷人的棕色眼睛在辛辣的烟雾中眯起，越发得性感。

Ray的喉结抖动，不自觉地做了个吞咽的动作后尴尬地移开视线。

老板刚刚半开玩笑地说他没有被满足。现在想想可能确实有那么回事。  
昨晚那混小子，是个少有的喜欢给零号好好服务的一号。  
前戏的时候没少掰着他的腿给他吸老二舔穴口。抽插的时候也很“传统派”，没有自己这个混蛋老板冷不防地就从后面揪头发掐脖子的特殊癖好。

但即使两人几乎一刻不停地大战到凌晨两点半，他也总觉得少了点什么。  
再加上今天早上要不是被打搅了，他也确实是想要享受一下难得的晨间服务。

该死的。  
本来想久违地约一炮来泻火，现在倒好，他反而欲火更旺了。

真他妈的见鬼。  
他看着老板露在西服领口外面那截冒着粗短胡渣，与下颚处相连接的脖颈肌肤，骂骂咧咧地想。


	8. Chapter 8

08  
婚礼前的各种琐碎准备就像世纪公园花坛里割不完的野草，一件又一件，没完没了。  
虽然大多数事情Mickey都可以花点钱请人搞定，或者像各种他不想接的商业会谈一样，扔给Ray。  
但像定制礼服，试尝餐点，订购酒水这种完全向宾客们体现私人品味的事项，他还是不能怠慢。  
或者说想蒙混过关，但他的皇后不允许。

“给我搞搞清楚你他妈才是求婚的那个。所以至少给我他妈当回事，别他妈什么都交给我（You are the one who proposed for fuck’s sake, at least take it more fucking seriously don’t let me do all these fucking work）。”  
当Rosalind疯狂向他发射fuck bomb的时候，他终于意识到了事态的严重性。于是认真对待了起来，推了好几场游说公子哥们把空地租给他建新场子的晚宴。

这样一来，Ray手上的工作越积越多。  
当然Mickey也并不清闲，再加上跟着口味挑剔的Rosalind请来一批又一批的法国糕点师；一周里有五个下午都在围着一堆看起来花里胡哨的小蛋糕试吃，糖分的过量摄入让他那段时间的心情非常暴躁。  
Ray在又被他逮着出火得口了几回后，在心里默默得出了这个结论。

Mickey虽然在做爱的时候是个不折不扣的狂野派，但一般来说，他都比较拿捏得住分寸。  
这意味着就算他喜欢时长过久的深喉和窒息play，也都不会让对方太难受。甚至还会让人在这种“濒死”的紧张体验中，获得意外的，头皮发麻外加眼冒金星的快感。  
但那段时间不是。

Ray的嘴角被磨破了好几次已经是小事，喉咙时常连吞咽起来都很困难。  
早上起床后先来一杯新鲜手冲的中焙咖啡？想都别想了。

不过Mickey“不吃窝边草”的承诺倒是一直兑现着。对此Ray也不禁为自己逃过一劫的屁股捏了把冷汗。  
但上回那个金发小婊子可就没那么走运了。

Mickey好像很中意那小子。除了“办公室大战”那次之后，Ray又在别的地方见了他几次。  
其中一次还是车震之后。

老板在晚上八点多的时候发了讯息说让他开车来接自己，然后扔给他一个定位。  
Ray看着google map上在鸟不拉屎的空地里(middle of nowhere)忽闪着的一颗蓝点，控制不住地抽了下嘴角。不过就算满脑子的疑问，他还是乖乖开了越野过去。

他开了很久，路过了不知道几个“小心野生动物出没”的黄色警示牌，才打着远光灯到了定位的地方。  
那是一片湖边，周遭除了在月光下黑漆漆一团的树林外什么都没。

老板的银色捷豹熄着火停在不远处，看到Ray打过来的远光灯“滴滴”响了两声喇叭。  
Ray打着方向盘掉了个头在旁边停下。

正当他思忖着是不是要下车去给老板开门的时候，一个纤长的黑影就从捷豹里钻了出来。  
Ray心里晃过一阵疑问，皱着眉头也开门下了车。

原来是那个金发小婊子。  
男孩看到Ray也不惊讶，眼神毫不避讳地上下扫了他一番，叼着根新卷的大麻与他擦肩而过。

什么情况……

男孩抖抖索索地站到靠近路口一点的位置，甩开银质的火机盖，用手挡着风凑到嘴里的那根大麻点上。

Ray反应了过来这他妈是刚打完炮。  
居然在这种时候把自己叫来当司机，自己那个混蛋老板还真是总能刷新下限。

可能是感觉到了Ray在看着自己，男孩回头与他对视了一眼。  
“我叫了uber.”他吸吸鼻子，紧了紧披在身上的单薄外套，眼神倔强地转回去，看向湖面上方的那座铁路桥。

Ray这才意识到这是他第一次听到男孩叫床以外的声音。意外得不是那么腻人，倒带着点清新的少年气。

“自己当心点。”他叹了口气，转身走到捷豹旁边拉开门。一股精液混合使用过后安全套的难闻橡胶味扑面而来。Ray被熏得皱着鼻子用手在面前扇了扇。见鬼，还有一股香烟味。

“你还来得挺快。”  
靠在后座的老板叼着烟说道。  
他似乎心情不错，至少听起来是的。看来刚刚那场性爱让他一如既往地很满意。

“走吧。”没等Ray说话他就披着西装外套下了车，“顺便让Dave打车过来。然后把这辆东西开去做个内部清洗。”说着他用脚尖踢了踢轮胎。  
Ray应了句好的boss，掏出手机发短信。  
Mickey拽了把滑下肩膀的外套，把嘴里那根才抽了几口的烟扔到地上，用脚碾灭。

两人开车离开时，金发男孩还站那等着。路口不宽，越野车开过时他还往旁边挪了挪才没被撞到。  
Ray见他在月光下脸色苍白，又有些站不稳的样子，无奈地摇了摇头。

“怎么？”，正巧看到他这个动作的老板问道。  
“还以为你至少会捎他一程（Thought you may at least give him a ride)。”  
“哼……”Mickey从鼻间发出一声戏谑的轻笑，“我以为你个强迫症不会随便想要载哪个小子（Thought you OCD don’t want some random kid in your car）。”

好像确实是这么回事。这么想着Ray也就专心看路，没有回话。

回去的路和来的时候一样，没完没了的黄色警示牌。  
Mickey似乎是有些累了，没过多久就仰头倚在后座的靠垫上，发出了均匀的呼吸声。

Ray透过后视镜看到睡着的老板后低头调高了空调温度，双手越发小心地把着方向盘，脚下的油门也不自觉地松了松。

终于，对所有人来说都是终于，万众瞩目的婚礼如期而至。  
当然先到来的是Mickey的单身派对。

虽然老板本人似乎对此兴味索然，但他的那圈狐朋狗友还是推搡着给他包场了一家伦敦最有名的高级会所。  
那些另花大价钱请来的脱衣舞娘/舞郎们，更是让一群没见过世面的家伙频频吹起了口哨。

Ray对这些场合向来避之唯恐不及。  
“没有什么能比跟一群喝着酒磕着药再发着情的傻屌们共处一室要来得更糟糕了。”  
他曾多次这么拒绝了几乎所有单身派对的邀请。

但这毕竟是他老板的派对。虽然他也想过要找借口缺席，但在他开口之前老板就下了命令。确切来说也不是“命令”。

“Ray，今晚你会来吧。”  
那天早上，他给老板端完咖啡，刚转过身，就被这么问了句。  
“我希望你会来。”见他不说话，身后的老板又加了句。被咖啡滋润过后的嗓音不再那么沙哑，却依旧低沉得非常好听。  
“当然，boss.”

于是现在他就真切地后悔了起来。

他跟老板并肩坐在小牛皮的暗红色软垫雅座上。舞台上的姑娘们穿着三点式和吊带丝袜，绕着几根细杆子跳钢管舞。

几个大胆的姑娘扭着屁股来到了他们跟前，其中一个在周围的欢呼声中坐到Mickey身上，跳起了大腿舞。Mickey一脸享受地并不拒绝，就让她贴着他的腿根这么跳了一会儿后，慢慢伸手抚上了她只套着黑色连裆网袜的屁股。  
人群中不知又是谁吹了声口哨，舞娘受到鼓动似的，把仅用蕾丝微微遮住乳头的一双巨乳顶到了Mickey鼻尖。

一旁的Ray有些避讳地捂着鼻子推了推眼镜，往旁边躲了躲。  
无意冒犯，但他真的有些受不了身上有过于浓郁的香水味。  
但显然，来的这些姑娘们并不知道。

又一个姑娘在推搡中坐上了Ray的大腿。没有防备的他猛得一挺背脊，然后就要推开她站起来。  
“噢拜托了Ray，别那么古板，享受一点啊。（Oh come on Ray, don’t be so sedated. Have some fun）”Mickey不怀好意的声音随即响起。  
于是Ray又只好硬着头皮地任由舞娘在他腿上蠕动了一番。期间他怨念了无数次这套又要送去干洗的衣服。

很快，舞娘不再满足于贴面热舞，而是像Mickey身上那位一样，搂着Ray的脖子就要把胸部往他脸上蹭。  
此时的Ray终于忍不住了,“好了足够了！（ok, I think we are good here)”说着他双手握住舞娘腰的两侧，把她从腿上举起，放到旁边的雅座上。

“我去下洗手间。”说完他便站起身，头也不回地走了。

当然他没真的去洗手间，而是来到顶层的VIP休息室。他打算躲个清净，所以来了这里。这间需要刷卡才能进，因此不会被打搅。

他走到水池前，对着冷水冲了好一会儿脸。等到耳边终于不再有那震耳欲聋的打碟声而是井然有序的流水声时，终于长舒一口气地停下来，抽出张一次性面巾纸，擦了把脸。

然而，好死不死，门口传来“嘀”的一声。门把上的绿灯闪烁了一会儿，门从外向里地被推开。  
深棕色的一双漆面鳄鱼皮鞋出现在房间内的灰色地毯上——是他的老板。

“我猜你也在这。（Figured you might be here)”  
Mickey踏着悠悠的步子进来，把门锁上。

“Boss？您来这里做什……”

Mickey扬扬手，做了个打住的手势。Ray立刻闭了嘴。

“你看，对大多数男人来说，单身派对可能是他们这辈子唯一，一次理所当然的出轨机会。(Unlike most guys that bachelor parties might be the only chance that they get to be ‘legally’ unfaithful).”  
“但对我来说，不过就是再平常不过的一个夜晚。(For me, it’s just another regular Friday night.)”  
“我不需要一个冠冕堂皇的理由去操别人。(I don’t need a so-called excuse to fuck around.)”

“外面那些，简直太无聊了。(That outside, those are just boring.)”  
说到这里他停了下来，走到可能是化妆台的一张，立着一大面镜子的桌前。

“Boss，您想早点回去的话我这就去取车。”Ray拿捏不准老板此时的想法，试探着问。

“回家？”Mickey压着嗓子轻笑了一声。  
“你看看周围。”他张开手臂指着周围转了半圈，“你好好看看，Ray.”

一张宽到离谱的皮质沙发椅。可以站下五六个成年男子转着圈跳舞的淋浴间。大到仿佛是儿童泳池一般的浴缸。还有眼前这片，怎么看来都不仅仅是用来洗漱的面池台。  
可唯独，就是没有床，哪怕是那种能让人凑合着小憩一会儿的都没有。

“你看这种地方，就真的想得很周到。”  
Mickey走到Ray面前，拿起洗手台上，一个藤条编织的个头不小的篮子。

“什么都有。”他翻着小篮子语调婉转地说。  
“安全套。”两根手指夹住一片晃了晃。  
“润滑剂。”左手手掌拿起来掂了掂。

然后”啪“地，半扔着把小篮子放回原位。  
“怎么样，是不是不来一发都觉得很浪费。”

“我去挑几个应召带过来。”Ray低着脑袋，紧了紧拳头。

“噢不不不Raymound，你是不是搞错了什么。”  
Mickey扬着下巴笑了，眼角满是讽刺。  
“我现在只想操你。”

“Boss，Rosalind……”

“唔，今晚是我的bachelor party，不是吗？有句话怎么说？”  
说到这里他停顿了一下，好像真的是在若有所思地用心措辞。  
“What happens at bachelor parties, stays at bachelor parties.”（发生在单身派对上的事，没有必要让人知道。）

“况且我那天不是说了吗。”  
“Who ever was fucking you didn’t give you enough.”


	9. Chapter 9

09  
听完这几句，Ray的脸在短短几秒内闪过了一连串的精彩表情。

他脸上的水渍还没有被完全擦干，有几颗个头不小的水珠顺着额前的发丝滴落，滑进他的眼睛。他有些用力地眨了眨后伸手又抽了张面巾纸摸了把脸。  
黑框眼镜被他反着搁在几英寸远的台面上。他微微后退几步，食指、中指、大拇指合作着伸过去捏住一条镜腿，拎过来，放到嘴边对着镜片哈了几口气。接着，又重新抽了另一个纸巾盒里那种软面纸，慢条斯理地擦起了镜片。

Mickey插着兜，斜靠在洗面池台旁，微微眯起他那双迷人的棕色眼睛，饶有兴趣地看着Ray的这番动作。

“看起来你好像不是很乐意。”  
见Ray重新戴上眼镜，还推了把鼻梁处与镜框一体的黑色透明塑料鼻托，Mickey努努嘴，有些可惜地耸耸肩。

“噢不是的Boss。”他低下头又快速地推了下眼镜，这次是用食指关节。  
“只是……你看。我的喉咙拜某个混蛋所赐。”说着他指指自己的喉结，“已经好久不能享受morning coffee了。”  
“我可不想明天这么难得的场合连品尝夏威夷科纳的机会都没有。”

“你还真是个会在一群酒鬼中间假正经地喝着咖啡的怪人。”Mickey嗤笑了一声。

“既然这样……”老板若有所思地点点头，“那好办。”  
他用手肘撑了把台面，站起身来面朝镜子。转身的同时，解起了棕色条纹马甲上的木纹扣子。

Ray保持着与Micky之间可以放下一整张办公桌的距离，在原地按兵不动。  
Mickey没有继续说话。三下五除二地解完扣子，把马甲揉成一团，随意地往自己面前的那块瓷砖地上一丢。  
这些都不算什么，真正让Ray乍舌的，是老板的下一个动作。

他利索地挽起袖子（娱乐场合他一般不打袖扣），把衬衫的纽扣从上往下地解了三颗。然后，毫无预兆地，就着那团像抹布一样被丢弃的马甲，跪了下来。

“那我们开始吧。”他转过脸，朝Ray不怀好意地一笑。

再回过神来时，Ray怨恨极了自己又轻易妥协的举定。  
他现在双腿大张着坐在冰凉的大理石洗脸池台板上。该死的，屁股下面那块地方本来都有些捂热了，但腿间的举动让他时不时就要龇着牙“嘶”一声地半抬起胯，再落下时很有可能就又有一块新鲜的冰凉的台面挤着贴上来。  
真他妈见鬼。

他的老板一改往日那副等着被伺候的大爷模样，尽心尽力地埋在他腿间吞吐。  
虽然技术不怎么样。又或者是故意表现得“不怎么样”。  
“oh！Fuck！”在Ray又一次被咬得疼到喊出声的时候，他十分肯定绝对是后者了。

“唔抱歉。”他的声音一点都不抱歉，“你看，平时都是我被舔。而且你也知道，比起娘们儿兮兮的那种手法，我喜欢带点痛。”  
“但好像？”他故意在Ray的龟头上又磕了下，结果自然是引得Ray又“嘶”得一声，“我有点高估你的承受能力了呢，Raymond.”

哦放屁去吧！Ray在心里恶狠狠地骂道。  
刚开始时他拿捏不准给老板咬蛋的力度，好几次都直接被他一把揪着头发就提了起来。

_**“再说一遍。我是让你稍微用点力地轻咬，不是让你把我的蛋给啃下来。明白了吗？”** _

然而关于这个“稍微用点力”究竟是用多少？他也是摸索了好久才让老板满意。

但这些话他依旧憋在心里没说。‘永远都不要和他的老板对着干’，这可是《如何跟Mickey Pearson上床101》。

Mickey听Ray溢出的声音十分压抑，而且并不是跟以往一样那种欢愉到情难自禁的闷哼。反而更像是在忍耐着什么，比如痛楚。  
于是他停下来，长叹了一口气，“本来还想先好好让你爽一下，看来不领情啊。”说着他伸手弹了一下Ray那根勉强硬着，在自己脸前摇摇晃晃的柱身。

“那算了。”话还没说完，他就抓住Ray的两条大腿根又往前压了压。Ray被他突然的粗鲁动作弄得又是一声闷哼。对此，腿间的老板自然是理都没理。  
“你看，舔老二的经验我可能是没你丰富。”  
“但是，走后门，可就不一样了。”

然后，还没等Ray作出反应，他的老板就把舌尖贴上了他的穴口，并且以一种难以言喻的超快频率，有力地“拍打”起了他毫无防备的嫩肉。  
Ray随即“唔”地一声挺直了腰背，本来还有些半软不硬的老二硬邦邦地戳在了Mickey胶着背头的发顶。

Mickey使了把劲地按住Ray挺起的胯部把他压回去，然后又移到两瓣臀肉处用两根大拇指粗暴地扒开穴口，把舌头硬生生地挤进去半截后开始快速抽插。

这一连串的动作让Ray爽得一下就皱起了脸。  
这他妈，真的是他想念了太久的东西。

一夜情的对象，不是那种一上来就糊个半瓶润滑剂，然后压着他猛操的不解风情的家伙；就是像上次那个褐发小子一样，有心无力，舌头软趴趴地只知道舔得他满屁股口水。

自己这个混蛋老板，还真是很有一套。  
他突然开始明白那个金发小婊子为什么打着Uber也要来千里送屁股了……

Mickey见他渐入佳境，手上的动作也不再怠慢。粗糙的手掌裹紧Ray孤零零地发着抖的柱身，上下撸动了起来。

Ray再也压制不住自己痛苦又欢愉的叫床声，头往后仰起，半靠着身后的镜子，从鼻间溢出了几句断断续续的，“嗯……好爽……不要停……”

不过Mickey当然不会这么好心。就在他感觉到Ray快高潮的时候，他忽然停下了所有动作。

Ray的眼镜一直都还架在脸上，虽然早就被脸上潮红的热度熏得满是水雾。但他还是可以透过这恍惚的视界，依稀看到，或者说是感觉到Mickey在对他的老二做着什么。

那是被一圈捂热了的光滑金属环，接触到皮肉的感觉。起初他还有些云里雾里，直到他听见“咔哒”一声，然后自己的老二随即一阵钝痛。  
“操！什么鬼东西！”

“阴茎环啊。”他的老板坏心眼地说，“还是可调节的那种，真是贴心。”

Ray现在只觉得一股由欲望带起的火气窜上了他的心头。他此刻正卡在要到不到的高潮临界点，又被安了这么个鬼东西。Mickey真该庆幸他是自己的老板；不光如此，明天他还要参加婚礼。所以自己就算再火大也不能用戴着金属尾戒的左手给他一个漂亮的勾拳。

Ray平复了一下心情，靠着身后的镜子喘起了粗气。该死的这个可调节的阴茎环就真的卡得正正好，不能让他射，但又让他在紧箍着的状态下隐隐有着几丝快感。他此刻满脑子都是想要高潮的强烈欲望。这对平时总是一脸淡定地给老板口的他来说，非常少有。  
真是怎么想都见鬼见到家了。

Mickey盯着他剧烈起伏的胸膛笑得依旧十分恶劣。他早就从地上起了身，转而一脸轻松地解起了皮带。  
Ray看着他与金属扣不断打着交道的笔挺指尖，又不自觉地咽了咽口水。  
他知道这意味着接下来是什么了。

他镜片上的雾气褪去了一些，但还是不能完全看清老板的动作。但他听到了塑料封袋被撕开的“呲啦”一声——安全套。  
Mickey用大拇指和食指捏着鼓起的那圈橡皮圈在眼前晃了晃，饶有兴趣地哼了一声，“还行。可以凑合着用。”

之后的一切，不知是Mickey故意呢，还是因为Ray已经精虫上脑得等不及了。  
再平常不过的套安全套，涂润滑剂，在他当时看来简直都被调了0.25x的倍速。

过了仿佛半个世纪那么漫长，他半倚着身后的镜子，终于不耐烦地开口，“好了没啊……我……唔……”  
剩下的半截话当然没来得及说完，Mickey就一个挺身把自己贯穿了进去。

兴许是因为Mickey那套足足够够的前戏，外加半瓶润滑剂给Ray的甬道做好了充分准备，他的老二进去得毫不费力。显然是都没料到会如此顺利的两人，不约而同地发出了一长串闷哼。

不过Mickey当然不是那种被夹一下就满足的毛头小子，虽然Ray此时肠道里的温度确实舒服得让他想就这么在里面搁一会儿。  
但他知道这对Ray来说也并不够——会照顾到情人的感受，这就是他和那些只会闷头猛操的傻屌们的区别。

他按住Ray的胯部，给自己固定好一个方便抽插的位置，然后慢慢，慢慢地把老二抽到了靠近穴口的位置。期间，Ray的肠肉贪婪地吸附着他。不过这个安全套终究是娱乐会所准备的，虽然看起来质量还行，但有些厚，一定程度上来说阻碍了他享受被肠肉包裹的快感。  
想到这里，他就有些不耐烦地“啧”了一声，把整根都抽了出来，一把扯掉安全套。然后他又把剩下那半瓶润滑剂，一股脑地浇在了自己老二上，猛地插了回去。

他这一席动作很快，再加上Ray的大半部分脑细胞都集中在自己那根套着阴茎环的老二上，关于后穴的反应稍许有些迟钝。  
所以换句话说，他还没完全反应过来老板已经抽出去了的这个动作时，就又被插了回去。只是这次少了安全套的润滑辅助，就没有那么顺利了。  
可这却是另外一番快感。对他们两个人来说都是。

相对干涸的接触，让Mickey要立刻一插到底的动作有些困难。但是挤开一层层不断贴上来，紧咬他老二的肠肉，却也着实让他爽得连连吸气。再加上少了那层碍事的安全套，这跟滚烫肠肉接触的感觉实在是过分美妙。

Ray显然也很是喜欢这种最为原始的操弄，龟头不受控制地溢出了些许前液。连带着，肠液也慢慢分泌，平添了很多天然的润滑。

Mickey的抽插开始变速，一下又一下，双手掐住Ray的大腿根部，用力地进出。穴口漫出的润滑剂早就被激烈的活塞运动打得满是白沫，溅在被胯部撞得通红的臀肉上。

Ray情难自禁地舒展着腿，环上Mickey精壮的腰身将他更紧地压向自己。嘴里细碎的，充满欢愉的呼喊，在一波又一波的冲击中支离破碎。

Mickey也少有地配合着Ray的动作和叫声，发出低沉的“嗯…哼…”。  
Ray的眼镜早就被顶动得歪在了脸上，但他也根本抽不出手来取下，再把它搁到一个什么相对安全的地方。该死的他的手早就在老板的发间和背上一通乱抓了。  
Mickey今晚穿的是丝质衬衫，面料光滑，根本揪不住。几次动作失败后Ray便有些懊恼地骂了妈的，然后转而抠上了老板的脖子。

“该死……我想射……”又过了好一会儿，Ray终于忍不住地开口。当然一部分原因也是由于他觉得Mickey也快到了，想趁着他老板目前这个判断力没那么灵敏的时候，先讨个甜头。天知道他到底是有多想射，才会把仅存的一丁点理智都全部用在算计这档子事上。

“啊……可以啊……”Mickey喘着气说。

这么爽快？Ray有些不敢相信地睁开了一直紧闭着的双眼。不过事实证明当然没这么便宜的买卖，至少在Mickey Pearson这个“Eye for an eye”的混蛋生意人面前。

老板“啵”的一声抽出了自己的老二，然后在Ray还没反应过来的时候，一把把他拉下洗脸池台，再摁着肩让他跪到地上。一气呵成的动作，以把刚才还插在Ray屁股里的那根老二，一下顶进他微张着的嘴里告终。

Ray皱紧眉头“唔”了一声。然后熟悉的，狂风暴雨般的深喉操弄，又开始了。  
他一下子气得有些说不出话，但此时的Mickey正处于要射精的边缘，这种时候跟他唱反调，简直就是找死。

于是他又只好收着脾气在心里把这个混蛋老板的祖宗十八代都问候了一遍，一面又祈祷着这场暴虐赶快结束。  
然后终于，Mickey又一次地，抵着他的喉间射了出来。这次的Ray一心想着自己的老二没有事先捕捉到老板要射的预兆，被突然射出的一股精液呛得连连咳嗽。  
Mickey又极其恶劣地在他嘴里待了好一会儿，才不情不愿地抽出来。

然后他撑着台板，缓了会儿后，蹲下来。对上Ray那早就没有眼镜遮挡，迷离又充满情欲和水汽的眼睛，低笑着说：“现在，让你射吧。”  
说着他左手握上Ray腿间早已充血得变了颜色的老二，右手随意地在那个金属圆环上拨弄了几下。阴茎环应声滚落，在瓷砖地上滑了几个圈后，安静地躺下。

可能是被箍了太久，Ray一时竟找不回想要射的那股感觉。对此，Mickey挑了挑眉毛，一手用力按压着摩擦他的铃口，另一只手来到他底部的囊袋处揉捏了起来。

然后Ray就在他的套弄中，低声叫着，抽搐着射了出来。  
那是一种他至今都还记得的灭顶快感。在峰值堆积了太久的高潮一下子爆发。他爽到眼冒金星头皮发麻，就连腹部和大腿根也都忍不住地剧烈抖动了好一阵子。

高潮的余韵持续了足有30秒才停歇。之后的Ray顾不上考虑地板被多少人踩过了，一下子瘫软了下去。在侧身重重倒地的同时，他听到清脆的“咯啦”一声。

Mickey就着蹲着的动作，抚了抚他额前被汗水浸湿的发丝。  
“乖孩子。”  
他依稀听到老板用一种难得温柔的语调这么喊着他。

但他没有多余的精力去在意这个。现在，他只想好好闭上眼睛休息一会儿。  
可是等他习惯性地想要推一下眼镜时，终于发现了一个问题。

妈的，刚刚那声“咯啦”，是他那副黑框眼镜，被自己压坏的声音。

操……


	10. Chapter 10

10  
第二天一早（或者该说是凌晨），Ray被一阵分贝惊人的闹钟猛地砸醒。那种感觉，就像是哪个调皮捣蛋的野孩子，拎着一面随便在农历新年时的唐人街上拣到的劣质铜锣，再对着他的耳朵一顿狂捶一样。  
简直糟透了。  
他疲惫到抬不起埋在真丝枕套上的脸，一面骂着脏话一面伸手往床头柜上胡乱地摸索着，企图能这样就够到手机，然后按掉那串该死的闹铃。

但显然这个动作并没有想象中的那么顺利。  
他昨天跟老板换着地方搞到了凌晨三点多，床头柜上好几个用过的安全套不说，开了封的大半瓶润滑剂也就这么没盖盖子地滚来滚去。弄得柜面上湿哒哒油渍渍的。  
于是他蒙着头摸来摸去，却哪里都是些黏糊糊稠哒哒的玩意儿。手机是没有找着，倒是成功把他的睡意给恶心掉了一半。

他终于泄气地骂了句妈的，然后蛮不情愿地抬起脸，眼睛费力地挤开一条缝。  
此时的天还没有完全亮起，没开灯的房间借由薄薄一层的落地白纱窗帘，依稀透着暗朦朦的自然光。这让Ray还没缓过来的眼神失焦着到处转悠了好一会儿，终于在床头柜的一个放遥控器的青棕色箩筐里，锁定了自己的手机。  
怪不得摸了个半天都没有找到……

不过他也懒得再在这些事情上浪费脾气了。从他被叫醒的这个头痛欲裂的状态来看，自己绝对是还处于深度睡眠。再结合外面这还灰蒙蒙的天，现在顶多也就凌晨五点半。婚礼仪式是中午，也就是说最晚他们必须八点半就要起来。那他们就还有宝贵的三小时不到的补觉时间，前提是他在被搞完这么一出后还能继续睡着。  
哦没错，他们。难道他一直都忘了提他那个今天就要结婚的混蛋老板此刻正和他同床共枕地躺在自己身边吗？Ray想到这里，身旁的Mickey居然也配合地揉着头发翻了个身，发出一串被闹钟打扰好梦的不满“嗯哼”。

为什么这种时候他转个身就能继续睡了……

不过，Ray也终于够到了自己的手机（虽然为了这个动作他已经像只在海滩边上做日光浴的蜥蜴一样，靠着手臂支起了上半身）。现在，补觉计划完成了第一步，他只要关掉那个鬼知道什么时候设下的闹钟就可以……等等，他瞪着搁在自己面前这块完全没有闹钟提示的黑砖，生出了一个新的疑问。那他妈，打一开始，就不是他的闹钟。

“唔……Ray，抱歉，是我该起来了。”Mickey在继续“呼啸”着的闹钟声中撑着床垫坐了起来。  
“Rosalind那边有什么风俗，说是看了什么吉时。六点多就会派人来给我做仪式前的准备。”他往后挪了挪倚在软垫的靠背上，打着哈欠说了句把我的手机递给我一下好吗，谢谢。

Ray倾身过去又在箩筐里翻出了Mickey的手机，然后看也不看地丢给他。  
“也就是说我也该走了是吗？”

“唔……没有要急着下逐客令的意思。如果你想继续留在这睡一会儿的话当然可以，只是……”他接过手机按掉闹钟，“我想他们的仪式应该会很吵吧。”  
说着他还很真诚地耸了耸肩，露出一个无可奈何的表情。

“我知道了。”Ray转身把双脚放到咖啡色的绒毛地毯上，用手撑着大腿站了起来。  
该死他完全没睡够，浑身上下的肌肉组织没有一处休息好了。此刻随便一个动作，都会生出一股跑完马拉松后没有拉伸倒头就睡，然后第二天起床后的那种仿佛被人打了一顿的酸胀感。

“要送你回去吗？”Mickey的声音平稳地在身后响起。他总是在这些让人火大的地方异常冷静。  
Ray微微侧过身看了他一眼，虽然和自己一样浑身写满疲惫，但Mickey看起来还是要精神一些。  
“你的眼镜……”老板继续说着，并用一根食指点了点太阳穴的地方。  
“不用了，我让Bonny来接我。”Ray向他扬扬手机。拇指飞舞着噼里啪啦地在屏幕上按下一串信息，发送。  
“我冲个澡就走。”说完他打着赤脚，走进了浴室。  
虽然Ray没有回头，看不到。但Mickey依旧伸手，做了个请便的动作。

Ray站在花洒下。距离水温转热还要一会儿。他特意把水流调到最大，仰着脸让冰冷的水柱像冷箭一样，重重拍打在他的脸上。

思绪在水声中放空，一些昨晚的画面闯了进来。

他跟老板随意地用揉得发皱的布料裹住身体，离开那间让人不愉快的休息室，从会所的后门摸索到停车场，极其不耐烦地上了车。  
Mickey少有地一头钻进驾驶座。他只有在急得不行的时候才会主动开车。当然，Ray的眼镜再一次英勇就义了也是原因之一。

他一路疯狂踩着油门飙速在公路上。即使时间已经不早，路上没几辆车，一旁的Ray也紧抓着门上的把手，出了一身冷汗。  
Mickey浑然不觉，板着脸抓着方向盘，只管朝前开。

Ray小声地提醒了他几句至少慢一点，他也充耳不闻。

这股惊吓，一直维持到Ray隐隐发现老板居然没有绑安全带时，又拔到了一个新的高度。  
“Oh for fuck's sake Boss！”Ray在Mickey不断变着道超车的左摇右晃中，费劲地挤身过去，要给老板绑安全带。  
然后突然，路边一阵警笛声响起。  
Mickey狠狠一拍方向盘喊了句Fuck！重重踩下刹车。

正当拼尽全力地够着安全带的Ray，在惯性的作用下狼狈地滚到老板的大腿上。接着又被自己身上的安全带拉扯着，猛地一下拽回了副驾驶。

他低声骂了句脏话。车子刚好停下。一个穿着便服的矮个儿警察在车窗外边晃了晃手里的警徽，示意Mickey放下车窗。

“晚上好，警官。（Evening officer.）”Mickey在车窗落下的过程中，礼貌地说道。冷静又不带波动的语气，实在很难让人相信前一秒他还在疯狂飙车。  
“请出示一下证件，谢谢。（ID please.）”见他态度不错，警员也客客气气道。  
Mickey翻开车顶的挡光板，抽出驾照递给他。  
警员接过，打着手电对着Mickey的脸和驾照上的照片来回看了几眼，像是突然想起什么似的，无厘头地来了一句，“你是美国人？（American?）”  
大约是因为他的口音。

“在这儿已经待了快大半辈子了。（Been here almost half my life, officer.）”  
听到这个问题他有些不耐烦，但也尽量避重就轻地回答。

“你今晚喝酒了吗？（Have you been drinking tonight?）”  
“只嘬了一口马提尼，警官。（Just a sip of martinie, officer.）”  
这是事实，他今晚也就在雅座上小抿了一口。

“你知道你超速了不止一点点吗？（You are way off the speed limit, you know that right?）”  
“我很抱歉，警官。（Sorry about that officer.）”  
“你开那么快干嘛？（Why are you in such a hurry?）”说着打开手电筒往车里照了照。

‘糟了’，Ray在心里默默念叨了一句。没了眼镜之后他就一直迷迷糊糊的。前面穿衣服的时候也是。换句话说，他可以百分之八十地肯定，自己现在一定是一副衣衫不整的下流模样。想到这里，他不由得越发卖力地往驾驶座里挤了挤，企图让自己少暴露在这位多管闲事的警官的手里那根“聚光灯”下一些。

“怎么回事？”见Ray扭着脸，恨不得把自己藏进皮椅里那副样子，警员心生了一丝怀疑。

“抱歉警官，你看。今晚是我的单身派对。”Mickey单手把着方向盘倚身向前，不动声色地将自己挡在警员看向Ray的视线中间，“我们这是，急着赶回去办正事呢。”

警员将信将疑地又打着手电朝Ray晃了晃。

“Ray，把你的ID给这位警官看看。”Mickey在强光下眼皮都没动一下，头也不回地说。

Ray听后用左手遮着刺眼的白光，从他那边的挡光板下抽出自己的证件，递了过去。  
警员接过，阴阳怪气地哼了声，又盯着看了一会儿，连着Mickey那张驾照一起还了回去。

“路上小心。（Take care.）”他似乎是终于买了Mickey的帐，退后几步敲敲车窗示意他们可以走了。  
“还有，悠着点踩油门。（And easy on that gas.）”

“谢谢长官。（Thanks officer.）” Mickey单手接过证件，随意地往旁边一扔。在匀速升起的车窗中抛下一句，“Send my best to Chief Marvin.（代我向马文局长问好）”  
说完，他留下满脸错愕的警员，一脚踩下油门。拖着呼啸的引擎声消失在公路的夜色中。

Ray有些无奈地笑了，垂着脸摇摇头。  
“Chief Marvin”确实是伦敦警察局的局长。但这不是他的真名。是他早年在道上混的时候的名号，只有为数不多的人才敢这么喊他。  
刚刚那个可怜的矮个儿警员，真该庆幸他对自己老板的态度还算恭敬。不然现在该在原地吓得尿裤子了。

被Ray扣上安全带后，Mickey依旧把油门踩得连车轮都在打飘。  
他没有再多嘴说让老板慢点开。他敏锐地捕捉到了老板的心情不太好。其中多半是因为警员那句多余的“American？”  
虽然说者无心，但对Mickey来说这一直多多少少的是颗硬疙瘩。就好像无时不刻地在提醒着他，无论他如何在那群贵族公子哥们中间混得如鱼得水，他都永远是个圈外人。

车子毫无意外地开进了Ray再熟悉不过的Pearson庄园。

在石塑喷泉前停下后，Mickey没有急着下车。他慢慢悠悠地熄了火，再在面前的控制板上按下一个键。后面的两排座位应声倒下。  
“我突然有些不想等到上楼再继续了。”他看着前方，松着本就不紧的领口说，“你呢？”

这不是一个问句。  
Ray跟了他太久，这种时候他自然心照不宣。

两人在车内里又交合了一番。虽然空间有限，但这种压抑的局限，让Mickey一改往常的大幅度顶动，更加专注于进入的过程。然后停留在那个深度，细细品味Ray那随着心跳一起搏动的肠壁。那是一种一改以往的上床方式，更像是做爱。

然后他们上了楼。在浴室，在窗台，在床边、床上，又全部撒下了欢爱的痕迹。  
然后他们一起倒在了外面那张大床上，沉沉睡了过去。

直到那发该死的闹钟把自己叫醒；直到那个混蛋老板用听起来满带歉意实际上毫不在意的语调告诉自己该回去了。

水温终于回暖，但他突然伸手关了花洒。

走出浴室时老板已经不在了。从另一个房间的浴室里传来了冲澡的水声。

Ray眯着眼睛在地上拾起自己此刻唯一还能穿的一件衬衫，没穿内裤地直接套上西裤，继续打着赤脚走了出去。  
走出大门时，Bonny已经停着他的白色吉普等在那儿了。  
清晨的空气泛着微凉，单着一身薄衬衫的Ray不由自主地打了个哆嗦。好在Bonny停得不远，他吸了口气，快步走过去。

上车后他终于不堪重负，说了句到了叫我，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。  
可是身体再怎么累，脑细胞却硬是活跃地摩拳擦掌着，就好像恨不得现在就要去建个金融模型一样。

他在这个最不想要的时候，想起了和自己那个混蛋老板的往事。

他第一次跟Mickey见面是在一间他早就连名字都忘记的小酒吧，叫“女王的水手”还是“船长的蓝胡子”之类的鬼名字。  
他当时饿着肚子又灌了几杯掺了金汤力的劣质威士忌，缓过神来的时候已经被Mickey像个婊子一样地压在脏乱的厕所间隔板上猛操。开了盖的抽水箱里混杂着酒鬼们的精液尿液还有呕吐物，发出让人难以言喻的糟糕气味。可就是这样，他在被恶心坏了的同时也无法从身后男人给予的操弄中缓过神来。酒精的加成大大削弱了他的自制力，他少有地扯着嗓子叫得极其大声。见鬼，可能还跟进门之前贪图便宜，只花了5英镑就在门口跟那个流浪汉一样张着手讨饭的毒贩子手里买下的可卡因有关。  
绝对。

他甚至都不记得Mickey当时是不是戴了套，肠肉被粗鲁地拖动着的灭顶快感让他完全无暇顾及这些。Mickey反剪着他的手臂，攥着他的头发，掐着他的脖子地操了他很久。操到他觉得自己的嗓子都喊得要哑了，身后这个暴君才一把拔出老二射在了他的身上。对，他的身上。见鬼他当时还穿着酒保的制服。因为他原本的计划是在别的地方先喝上一轮再微醺地跑去上班。这样可以更好地面对自己酒吧里那个贱货值班经理。  
本来是这么打算的。

等他扒着马桶醒过来的时候Mickey——那时候他还不知道他的名字那就姑且叫他杂种。那个杂种已经走了。留下两张大额钞票卷着一张带电话号码的便签条塞在他领口。  
“Call me”，上面这样写着。  
去死吧，以为他是出来卖屁股的吗。虽然他确实很缺钱。  
这么想着他吹着口哨，从地上一窜而起。他把那两张钞票叠好塞进自己的上衣口袋（谢天谢地这件制服至少还有个口袋，不然他可能要考虑把这两张票子藏内裤里）。然后再也没看那张便签条一眼，以一种极其不在意的，像对待口香糖包装纸一样的手法将它揉作一团，扔进早就没了盖子的抽水马桶，一脚踩下冲水开关。

水力不足的马桶可能是被扔了太多不该扔的东西有点堵。Ray见那张黄色的便签条在一圈波纹微弱的漩涡里，飘着圈地转了好一会儿都没有要下去的动静，也就懒得管了。在空里“啪啪”拍着搓了两下手掌，继续吹着口哨，走了出去。  
喝饱了酒又打了发爽炮，他现在心情很不错。不错到就连想到一会儿就要见到自己那个驴脸经理也没觉得有太大所谓。

那是他第一次见到Mickey，但绝对不是最后一次。  
一周后的某个夜晚，他来自己工作的酒吧找到自己，说要让自己给他做助理。

Ray记得自己当时站在吧台后面，神经质一样地笑了很久，笑到几乎整个酒吧的人都向他投来诧异的目光，他都没有停下。  
最后，是他眼前的这个男人，Mickey，他一脸无所谓地从他那个甚至叠着一块天蓝色方巾的西装口袋里，抽出一张支票。  
“我给你这个数。”他把支票翻过来，放正，推到Ray的面前。

Ray他发誓那是他第一次看到这么多零。  
“足够你还清你的大学贷款外加一切乱七八糟的债，再给自己租个像样的公寓，买套体面的西装，添辆不会在半路随便抛锚的破车了。”他看着Ray的眼睛，这么补充道。

“为什么要找我。”Ray一改先前的嬉皮笑脸，板着面孔说。  
“哦拜托别装蒜了。我知道你靠什么为生。”他顿了一下，接着用那种很轻蔑的语气说话，并且狡黠地勾嘴一笑，“伦敦地下情报贩卖网小子。”  
“再说了，我知道你是伦敦政经学院金融系的优秀毕业生（Graduate with distinction）。只不过投了个不走运的胎，毕业之后要给你那个赌鬼老爹还债，才落到这番下场罢了。”  
“怎么样，想不想用你那个天才脑袋赚点大钱。我可以给你这个机会。”

给我几天考虑一下，他这么回答Mickey。

几天后，他下定决心地来到Mickey给的地址，敲了敲门。

答应Mickey给他工作的那晚，Mickey又压着他狠狠操了很久。  
Ray以为那是他们之间的最后一炮了。  
但不是。

后来Mickey认真交往起了一个年轻漂亮的埃及裔女友。Ray以为他们之间的荒唐关系到此就要结束了，但没有。

等到Mickey跟这个女友正式定下了婚期，还被未来老板娘下了“不准吃窝边草”的命令。Ray以为他们的这层关系终于走到尽头了。

但他这个老板又拉着自己，在他的bachelor party上，抛下一堆特意请来的男男女女，上了整整一夜的床。

这他妈，到底都算什么。  
自己这种恶心的，理不清的，压在心里好几年的，复杂到狗屁不通的情绪又到底是什么。

回到家，他又重新快速冲了个澡，好像急于冲掉什么看不见的东西似的。  
然后他在镜子面前，认真地，不放过一毫胡渣地刮起了脸。

今天是他老板和未来老板娘的婚礼，他必须体面地，一丝不苟地出席。

到达婚礼现场时，时间不晚也不早。他从路过的侍应生用整个手掌吃力地拖着的酒盘里拿过一杯香槟。然后在脸上堆起不能更愉快的表情，与提前到来的宾客们谈笑风生。

整点，仪式开始。

露天花桥下，他的老板一席黑色绸面西装。卷发利落地胶起贴在脑后。  
他脸上的笑一如既往的迷人，左耳耳垂的银质耳钉在阳光下越发刺眼。  
牧师捧着圣经站在两人面前读了一长串不知说了多少遍的陈词滥调。  
Mickey执起Rosalind的手笑着，嘴唇一张一合，吐出两个Ray从来都没想过可以如此动听的音节。  
“I do.”（我愿意）

他突然听到了自己心间那枚齿轮一改以往的匀速，转而飞快滚动后“啪嗒”一记咬合的声音。  
Rosalind那句与其说是要求，此时不如说就像条不合时宜出现的忠告，回荡在他耳边。

全场掌声雷动。  
Ray附和地跟着周围的宾客们站起身，为在鲜花和蝴蝶中拥吻着的那对新人鼓掌。  
但不同于周遭的喜悦，他浑身冰冷，面无表情，手掌也只是机械地拍合着。

_**“Don't fuck where you eat.”** _

Fuck me……（这下糟了）  
\----------------------------------------  
*我不会说我含泪开车这么多章就是为了写最后这段……………………

【一个小剧场】  
“Hello Ray.”对付完一轮宾客的Rosalind捏着一杯半空的香槟，来到靠在甜品塔旁的Ray面前。当然，她的另一只手正挽着Mickey的臂弯。  
“Rosalind. Boss.”Ray依旧习惯性地躬了躬身子，“Congratulations on the big day.”

Rosalind点点头咧开嘴，露出在猩色口红下越发洁白的一口牙齿，“昨天那个环你觉得怎么样？”  
“咳咳……”Ray被刚嘬进嘴的那一口咖啡呛得剧烈咳嗽起来，“什么？（I beg you pardon）”  
“那个阴茎环啊。我给Mickey让他在bachelor party上好好享受的。”  
“你没给他看吗？”说着她扭头转向Mickey。

“那个啊……”Mickey眯起眼睛，喝了口岩石杯中的波本，慢慢悠悠地说。  
“还没来得及给Ray欣赏我就给一个小婊子用上了。”  
“哦？如何？”  
“他喜欢得不得了。”


	11. Chapter 11

Ray这段时间的日子，过得非常不顺利。

这要是细细道来，那就体现在了56789……个各不相同的方面。  
但总得来说可以分为两大类：  
1.他的老板在上次金盆洗手失败后，花了大半年的时间收拾烂摊子。如今又“整装待发”，暗自酝酿起了该如何重新挑选一个靠谱的下家，然后彻底退出这片对他来说早已失去驯服意义的沙场。为此，第一步，就是陆续关了几个相对销路不高，地址又容易暴露的场子。然而不巧，其中一个，在收尾结束工作的前几天，又被劫了。  
2.大学时期半认真地交往过的一个男友，不知什么开始，给各地的帮派拉起了皮条。最近又突然出现，对他打着“念在旧情”的名号，硬是塞了几个想挖他过去做二把手的会谈。  
本来，按照Ray的脾气，早该在叙旧的那顿早午餐结束时，就拿起面前的米白色布纹餐巾擦擦嘴，附赠一句新鲜滚烫又礼貌的fuck off.可偏偏眼前这个一身藏蓝色西装的黑发油头意大利裔男子，曾经对他有恩。  
对，大学期间，负担不起任何伦敦周边那高到需要卖白粉的房租的Ray，在这个中产阶级“小少爷”的单身公寓里，蹭了几乎四年的客厅。每月只需要给几张象征性的，连原本房租零头都不到的爱德华•埃尔加*，又或者拉法第*；取决于他那个月的钱是哪里来的。  
“知恩图报”，一向排在他字典里常用词汇的首位。再说了，不过是多跟几个杂种见个面而已，耽误不了他多少时间——啊，本是这么想的。

又是一个阳光普照，让人睡意朦胧的午后。  
Ray来到一家叫“时雨”的半西化日式小酒馆，靠坐在最右下角的一席甜菜色软垫雅座上。离他大约28英尺远的落地窗打着茶褐色的遮光膜。原本刺眼的阳光透过它们被削弱了不少威力。即使如此，玻璃窗沿那几棱没有与光膜完美接上轨的“漏网之鱼”，也偷偷放进了几缕金色的暖意。落在摊开在窗前那几张漆木圆桌前，裹着一层被翻阅到塑料边缘都翘起的酒水单上。

“听着……”Ray盯住远处的一小团光圈，端起咖啡杯送到嘴边，小心地吹了吹，“就像我之前和Richard说过的一样。我没有兴趣。现在没有，以后也不会有。”  
“我今天来只是看在我们过去交情的份上。（I only took this meeting as a courtesy, for our old time’s sake.）”

坐在对面那个被派来谈判的虎头壮汉显然是个新手。从他那身穿着刺绣黑马甲，把两条壮得可以徒手去扛钢筋混凝土的胳膊，全部露在外边的行头来看就知道。  
这身打扮或许可以让几个在外面踩着滑板做飞抢的毛头小子吓得哆哆嗦嗦。可对Ray这种混迹十几年，眼睛都不眨就可以砍下活人一整条胳膊的狠角色来说，这种行为简直就像个乳臭未干的小屁孩，穿着开裆裤跑到他面前遛鸟一样可笑。

壮汉继续装硬（play tough），一言不发地从桌底拎起一个铝质保险箱。平放到桌面，打开，转到Ray面前。

一排排整齐的，绿油油的，富兰克林*。甚至还散发着一股新鲜的油墨铜臭。

“Signing bonus.（签约奖金）”他用像灌了柴油的宝马z4一样的嗓音补充道。

Ray依旧没有转过脸，右眼眼角的余光一瞟桌面，轻蔑地一笑。

“告诉你老板他最好别忘了付钱给Richard.(Tell you boss that he better fucking pay Richard.)”  
说完，他在离桌沿2英尺左右的地方搁下咖啡杯，站起身理了理风衣的竖领，走向门口。

推门出店时，一阵不解风情的热辣阳光正好打在他毫无防备的脸上。  
见鬼。他暗自嘟哝了句，骂骂咧咧地背过身走到街角电话亭遮挡的一处阴影下，黑着脸按下手机上的最近通话首位。  
电话很快接通，他抢在对方发出第一个音节之前，劈头盖脸道。  
“喂，我说Rick你也差不多可以了。这都这周第几个了。”  
“啊，我这不是奉命行事嘛。再说了，喝杯咖啡的时间而已，又……”  
“抱歉。恩情的话，我觉得这段时间我帮你赚的钱已经还得足足够够了。你要还想给自己留点余地，就适可而止吧。”  
“喂，Ray，别这样嘛，就……”

不等他说完Ray就掐断了电话。然后看了眼屏幕上又马上跳跃着闪起的回拨号码，面无表情地拒接，拉黑。

他最近确实被这档子事搅得过于分心了。被劫的那个场子，也有段时间了。虽说安排了coach帮他长个心眼多打听打听，可暂时还没有头绪。  
他长长地叹了口气，走向自己那辆大奔越野，准备先回去。

然后更糟的是，回到家，又多了一个不请自来的家伙。

他在进门时刚接下coach的电话。电话那头的老小子操着厚重的口音给了他几个最新消息。  
“你说什么？几个唐人街的小子劫的？”  
“似乎是这样。Ernie昨晚在唐人街附近看到几个亚洲小子在鬼鬼祟祟地兜售碾碎卷好了的大麻烟。价格还挺贱卖，但绝对是好东西。问他们哪里弄来的也支支吾吾不说。”  
“我知道了，非常感谢。下次……”  
“见鬼的，没有下次了。再见！祝您好运，Mr. Smith.”

我是想说下次好好去给你的小子们捧捧人场。Ray看着手里被切了电话的屏幕，无奈地耸肩嘟囔道。  
然后还没等他缓过神来好好想想要怎么解决这个事情，身后就响起了他此刻，哦不对，是这辈子，都不想再听到的一个声音。

“Buenas tardes, Raymondo.”（下午好，Raymond）

“Fletcher！”他咬着牙，带着让人毛骨悚然的微笑转身。  
“记得提醒我。下次再把你交出去的时候，一定要保证你这张狗嘴里再也吐不出一个字。（Remind me that next time when I hand you over to someone, I better make sure your filthy mouth never says a single fucking word.）”

“唔，别一上来就这么粗暴嘛亲爱的。人家受不了。（Uhhh……Don’t start out so dirty darling. A bit too rough for me don’t you think?）”

“你看，我这次来。可是为了你。我给你带来了一个千载难逢的好机会。”说着，他神秘兮兮地从他那件不知道穿了几十年的枣红色机车皮衣内衬里，掏出一个个头不小的牛皮信封。

什么东西？Ray用眼神问道。

Fletcher极其不雅地嘿嘿一笑。他小心地掀开那条压实了的封带，拎着开了口的黄色纸袋来到大理石纹的厨房柜台前。像个万圣节tirck or treat之后，回家倒糖果桶的顽皮小男孩一样，“哗啦啦”地一股脑将信封里的东西全部倒了出来。

“嗒哒——”还配上了两个音节恶俗的登台拟声词。

数量不少的一张张胶片相纸散落在台面。相片的内容大同小异，都是Ray这段时间和那些帮派成员私下会面的偷拍。哦，对了，那一箱箱颜色各异的现钞们，也都有着自己的大头特写。

“怎么样，Raymond，我亲爱的老朋友。”  
“考虑到你没你老板那么财大气粗。（Considering your pocket might not be as deep as your boss’s)”  
“我给你一个友情价。”  
说着他在空里五指张开地伸了下他的手掌。  
“500万，这些好家伙就都归你，怎么样。”

Ray的眉头漂亮地打着结，但他一直都没有说话。  
沉默，连同从灶头上那把沏着热水的不锈钢壶里散发出来的蒸汽，一齐在空气中氤氲。  
他拿起其中几张照片细细端详了一番，不动声色地放下。

身后的水壶扯开嗓门发出一阵尖锐的嘶叫。Ray看都不看Fletcher一眼，转过身，戴上隔热手套，拎起壶把，转回身。  
面前除了那一堆照片外，还放着一只做工精美的青花瓷盖碗茶杯。里面盛着点03年的老白茶茶叶。这玩意儿来自中国，是Mickey跟Lord George闹僵之前，那个爱喝茶的香港佬送的。

“我还以为是什么东西。让你不惜开着你那辆随时可能漏油抛锚在半路的灵车也要来我的地盘上撒泡尿。”  
“噢，别那么粗鲁嘛亲爱的。说不定我是为了你冰柜里的和牛还有你新添的威士忌来的呢。”  
Ray没有接话，冷哼一声。

茶汤在一秒秒走着的时间下，慢慢沉淀出琥珀色。Ray耐心地掀起茶盖瞄了一眼，用拇指和中指卡住碗口，食指抵住碗盖，就靠着这三指抓起茶杯，往另一只白瓷的公道杯里倒出了茶水。

“Lovely！（棒极了）能也给我来一杯吗？”Fletcher看着他娴熟的动作，表现出一副假惺惺的惊喜模样。  
Ray冷笑着哼了一声。  
“给你喝可就太浪费了。”说着他朝左边努努嘴，“威士忌在那边。”

Fletcher立刻甩着尾巴，屁颠屁颠地跑去酒柜挑威士忌。

与此同时，Ray嘬了口茶，不紧不慢地开口。

“跟你这种腆着脸到处敲诈的无业游民不一样。我呢，是有份正经工作的。这工作的很大一部分，就是我可以自由支配时间。也就是说，我他妈不需要一点点鸡毛蒜皮的小事就跟我的老板打报告。只要我能做好我该做的，就够了。（Unlike your shit-eating cunt that depends your lifespan on blackmailing the whole fucking world. I actually have a job, and part of that is that I get to run my own fucking schedule. Hence, I don’t need to fucking report to my boss every single detail as long as I got the job done, spotlessly.）”  
“所以，如果你要问我，Michael知道那些会面吗？不，他不知道。但这改变了什么吗？一他妈的点都没有。（So, if you ask me whether Michael knows about those meetings or not. No. And did it change anything? Not a fucking bit.）”  
“不光如此，要是你认为，就靠着几张照片和你那段妄想连篇（delusional）的下三滥剧本——就算你还没开口，我也知道你有写——就可以从我这敲到500万英镑。或者，退一万步，你把这套东西做个花里胡哨的ppt投屏在Michael面前，再像跳梁小丑一样深情并茂地过度解读一番。如果你觉得，哪怕只是1%的可能，Michael会信你那派胡言的话……”  
他停下来，吸了一口气，像是准备把接下来的那席话，一连串地全吐出来一样。  
“Fletcher，我最最亲爱的朋友。（Fletcher, my dearest friend.）”他甚至都懒得给他的语气披上一层讽刺了，“ 我将无比荣幸地为你拨打一串号码，打给我的一位老朋友。顺便说一下，他是目前国内风评最好的精神科医生。（I am more than happy to dial the number for you, to one of my oldest fellas. By the way he is the most rated psychiatrist in the homeland.）”

“噢Raymond，记得我不止一次地抱怨过你太没耐心吗。”此时，早已挑选好一瓶威士忌的Fletcher抱着瓶身，“吧唧”亲了一口。  
他像只英短一样，在空里扬着看不见的尾巴（当然他的动作远没有那么优雅），慢慢悠悠地拾起酒柜边上的一只圆角杯，来到双门冰箱前，打开中层，把杯子伸过去，按下碎冰机的按钮。

Ray的眼睛在镜片后面不大愉快地眯了一下。Fletcher那个不识好货的杂种，居然在他1500英镑一瓶的威士忌里，加那种给苏打水用的冰块？

然而Fletcher并没有意识到这有什么不妥。他往加满冰块的杯子里倒了些威士忌，小咪一口，露出了满足的神情。  
“你看。我呢，是个喜欢好好说故事的艺术家。而我最大，但绝对不是唯一的优点，就是我总是，总是喜欢把最精彩的情节留在最后。（You see, I’m a storyteller and one of my best but not only virtue, is that I always, always save the juiciest plot in the end.）”

“你看。你啊，跟你的老板一样，有着不得了的名声。但又跟你的老板不一样，你的名声可好着呢！（You see, like your boss, you also have a reputation but unlike your boss, your reputation is quite prestigious isn’t it.）”  
“现在，道上随便哪条阿猫阿狗都知道那个臭名昭著的Mickey Pearson想要金盆洗手了，但是……（Everybody on the street now knows that the infamous Mickey Pearson wants to get out of the game but …..）”  
“他那个备受疼爱的二把手可怎么办啊！（What about his beloved No.2?）”  
说到这里，他拎着圆角杯，摊开左手在空中一舞。就好像在向不存在的台下观众问好一样，身体配合地转了个圈子。

“你啊，跟那个所谓的‘中年危机’还差得远着呢，不是吗？（You are nowhere near the so-called middle age crisis aren’t you?）”  
“你正处于你的黄金年华，我亲爱的Raymond.（You are at your golden age my dearest Raymond.）”  
“每个人，都他妈的想成为下一个Mickey Pearson. 但要做到这点，你必须得要一个够格的‘贤内助’。所以，这就是为什么，你，我的朋友Raymond，变得跟在周日发售的椰子一样抢手了！（Everybody wants to be next Mickey fucking Pearson but to do that, you gonna fucking need a comparable assistant. And that’s why you, my friend Raymond, becomes hot-selling like the fucking yeezy that hits the market on a Sunday morning.）”  
“每个人都想要你啊Raymond. 我是说，每他妈的一个人。（Everybody wants you Raymond. I mean every-fucking-body.）”  
“但是太可惜了，你对你那个大屌老板，可是忠诚得像条看门狗一样，我说的对吗？（But too shame that you are loyal as a porch dog to your big cock boss am I right?）”  
说到这里，他放下手里的威士忌，转而把散落在台面的照片们又都摞起来，塞回了牛皮纸信封。

“你看，有几个瑞士佬付钱让我来挖些你的猛料。什么都好，只要能让你在Mickey金盆洗手之后乖乖去给他们打理新的地盘。”  
“然后，作为你最最亲爱最最长久的老友之一。”说着他又谄媚地朝Ray挤了挤眼睛。  
“当然是你的什么料我都知道。”  
“同时，我也非常清楚，什么都不可能改变你的忠心，什么都不能。哦我说错了让我重新复述一下（Oh, I got one part wrong let me recheck my grammar), 是几乎什么都不能，除了一点。”  
“你看，道上的所有人都觉得Mickey这个大屌男一定是抓了你什么不得了的把柄，或者因为你那不得了的把柄对你有什么大恩大德，你才会这么死心塌地。”  
“然后我，作为这个整个镇上最能干的私家侦探（private investigator），我可算搞清他抓住你的什么了(what he’s got on you).”  
“他抓住了你的心。（He’s got your heart.）”  
“呕，好恶心，是吧。不好意思用这种方式挑明，但这他妈就是事情的真相，不是吗？（Ew, right. Sorry to put it that way but that’s fucking true isn’t it?）”  
“你对你的老板有意思，还不仅仅是一点点，意思意思的那种意思！（You have a thing or more than just a thing for you boss!）”

“所以，我的工作就变得具象化起来而没那么抽象啦。我只要制造机会，‘挑拨离间’。”  
“不过即使这样，这份活也没有我想象得那么简单。”  
“你看，你跟你的大屌老板都是聪明人。开放式性关系？哇喔，就算是我也忍不住要为之鼓掌了！而且我不得不褒奖一番，你们两个肮脏的贱货简直就又像是一对领了证的夫夫，还是对特别般配的那种。几乎，没有什么事情能让你们互相翻脸，几乎。（Open relationship, phew, even I have to clap for that. And I also have to give you the credit that you two dirty cunts are just like a second married couple, a lovely one. Almost nothing can turn you against your boss, almost.）”

说着，他笑得把脸都挤成一团，简直像幅糟糕的抽象派油画。他吹着口哨，用那种非常，非常戏剧化的慢动作，抽出了塞在牛仔裤屁股兜里的手机。  
“准备好了吗。”他龇着牙齿朝Ray摇摇手机，嘴边的几道皱纹褶在一起，甚至还夹住了几根灰白的小胡子。  
Ray扬着下巴，用眼角掂量着他到底有什么打算。

“锵锵！”Fletcher调出语音备忘录的界面，在按下播放键之前朝Ray又挤了挤眼，“注意竖起耳朵哦，这可是难得免费的好东西（it’s on the house)。”

【 _ **“Fletcher.”**_

那他妈，是他那个混蛋老板的声音。

_**“我不管你打算怎么做到，总之我需要你帮我盯紧Ray一段时间。”** _   
_**“唔，定义一下这个‘盯紧’，你是说把他跟男人进旅馆插屁股的照片拍给你呢，还是把他在家里喊着你的名字自慰的视频录给你。”** _

_**一段漫长的沉默后……** _

_**“餐馆和咖啡店。”**_  
 _ **“他最近在外面开会的次数太多了。（He’s been taking more meetings than he should lately.）”**_ 】

然后录音到这里就结束了。

“Yahooo！Surprise!”（怎么样！很惊喜吧！）

“什么时候……”Ray把左手手肘架在大腿上，摸着下巴的胡子。  
“我问你这段对话是什么时候的，让我看日期。”说着他劈手就要夺下手机。

“诶诶诶！easy tiger.”Fletcher大叫着，赶紧把手机抓起来护到空里。  
“我可不想被你‘碰巧’地就这么删掉了这么精彩绝伦的对话——当然我早就备好了份。”  
“呐，给你看”他在屏幕上点了一下，把手机举到一个Ray可以正好看清，但又不至于一伸手就够到的距离。

字很小。Ray有些吃力地眯起眼睛，用食指关节抵住鼻梁上的眼镜推了一把。  
看清后，他深吸了一口气。  
那是在那之后……

_**“你最近好像很忙的样子。”** _   
_**“忙着约会？（Seeing someone？）”** _

_**“只是跟老同学叙旧罢了。”** _

_**“我听说了好几个帮派都在忙着招募你。你应该考虑下（you should give it some thoughts).”** _

“我猜啊，那（这段对话）大概就在你们又一个场子被劫了的不久后吧？（I guess that happens after another of your farms got raided, am I right?）”  
“然后Mickey居然就直接打电话给我，让我盯着点你？（And Mickey just called me right away to keep an eye on you?）”  
“Yikes*!”  
“看起来，你的老板已经特意把我的本垒打包装了一番，盛在银盘子上，再送货到我门口了啊！这可真是个双倍报酬的好买卖！（Looks like your boss just handed me my goddamn home run on a silver plate and delivered right in front of my door! That’s quite a double bubble isn’t it!）”

“滚出去。（Get out.）”  
“Ray….”  
“给我他妈的滚出去。（Get the fuck out.）”

“噢对了，Fletcher，但凡你要是还想在有生之年里，能睡上一趟安稳觉的话……你最好把你手里的那堆狗屎收收好。（And Fletcher, if you ever wish to have even just one decent sleep for the rest of your life. You better hold on to those bullocks.）”

“你说这些啊？”他摇了摇手里的牛皮纸袋，硬卡胶片纸的照片在里面发出“哗哗”两记声响，“送你好了。”说着他把棕色的纸袋往沙发上一抛。  
“还有，亲爱的Raymond，你还没意识到吗？瑞典佬雇我来设法让你离开你的大屌老板。”  
“而我相信，我已经做到了。”

“祝你有个愉快的夜晚。（Enjoy your night.）”  
他站起来，装模作样地脱下假想中的那顶帽子，把左手摆到胸前，象征性地鞠了个躬。如果他的腋下没有偷偷夹着那瓶威士忌的话，Ray应该还会给他这番谢幕礼打个及格分。  
“还有，谢谢你那瓶1500英镑的威士忌啦。（And thanks for the 1500 scotch.）”  
他自作聪明地以为Ray还没有发现，脚底一抹油地蹿到门口，准备以最快的速度溜走。

“在你得意得快要露出你那颗刚装完劣质镀金牙套的后槽牙之前，我想友情提醒你个事。”Ray跟着起身，迈着不疾不徐的脚步走向门口。  
“太可惜了，你甚至都不能忍住透露给我你的雇主是谁。因为他将会是我最不可能投奔的下家。（Too shame that you can’t wait to tell me who hired you cuz that will be the last person that I am in bed with.）”说着他佯装遗憾地耸了耸肩。

“噢Raymond，我亲爱的，没有耐心的，不专心听讲的Raymond. 你难道没有发现，我说了，是他妈的每一个人都想要你吗？（Oh Raymond, my dear impatient unfocused Raymond, didn’t you just heard me that I said every-fucking-body wants you?）”  
“你看，你最后到底投奔谁这完全不重要。因为基本上每个人给我开了价要挖你啊……（You see it really doesn’t matter who you turn to in the end. Cuz basically everyone sent me and an offer to poach you……）”

“几乎是每个人吧。（Almost everyone.）”Ray轻蔑地打断他。  
“你！……不会吧……喂喂喂，Raymond，这可就………”

Ray不知什么时候已经来到了门前。他朝Fletcher挤出一个皮肉分离的漂亮微笑，一把夺过Fletcher由于惊讶而微微松懈腋下肌肉后有些不稳的威士忌。在他还没有反应过来之前，“嗙”地把门一关。

“晚安，Fletcher.（Night, Fletcher.）”

他隔着门轻声吐出两个不知说给谁听的单词。又“咚”地一声，面无表情地把才喝了一个瓶颈都不到的威士忌，扔进门口的垃圾桶。

见鬼了。（Bloody hell）


	12. Chapter 12

12

Fletcher是个狗娘养的婊子。

这虽然早就不是什么太阳日报头条新闻了。

但对Ray来说，这个婊子的刷新他对贱货定义的认知速度，就像外面那些动不动就提示你要更新的傻屌软件一样。一个不留神，所谓的最新版本就又出现了。虽然仔细看看又还是那个骚贱的原汁原味。

本来让他心烦的事情就够多了，现在硬生生又添出这么一件。

真是光想想，他就忍不住要跟那个一看就疏于锻炼的软脚虾一起戴上拳套，再到擂台上较量一番——当他说较量，当然指的是单方面地痛揍Fletcher一顿。

哦，他当然不会买Fletcher的帐，至少不可能那么随便。虽然自己被老板背地里调查的这个可能性，让他十分不爽。但也不能真的说明什么。

再说了，那份录音的真假也还有待考验。那段对话，一共就那么几句，要伪造起来也不是不可能。谁知道是不是Fletcher为了赚钱使出的下三滥手段。

最最重要的是，他实在没法真的相信Mickey会因为区区一个就要关门大吉的破场子被劫就怀疑他。而且还让Fletcher来盯他的梢？这么一招也太漏洞百出了。

可是有一点，他还是没法想通。

昨晚他对Fletcher说的那句“几乎是每个人吧”，其实只是为了堵他一下。但Fletcher那个大惊失色的反应，好像又并不简单。难道真有什么他不知道的内情？

他这么想着，陷入了少有的沉思——在Mickey面前走着神放空思考的那种。

“Ray……Ray！”已经喊了他几声的老板有点不满，伸手朝他“啪啪”打了两个响指。

“！抱歉Boss……”还在脑子里快速开着益智飞车的Ray猛地回到现实。

“你怎么回事，今天好几次了。”Mickey站起身，扣着西服正中那颗扣子，语气颇为不耐烦，“有心事？”

“没有。”

他当然不打算让老板知道Fletcher居然又抖着胆子来上门敲诈这件事。Mickey最近心烦的事情也很多。有了犹太佬的那个前车之鉴后，Mickey对接盘人的考验平添了好几个环节。换句话说，在他被前男友频繁“骚扰”的这段时间里，他的老板也没少跟那些操蛋的混账大佬们会面。作为金牌“贤内助”，他一向是能处理好的事情绝不让老板多废一点神。

所以，否认的两个字，被他说得比博尔特冲出起跑线的速度还快。

Mickey看他明显是一副有心事但又不说的样子，也不打算揭穿，纠着眉头哼了声。

“走吧。”

Ray垂头应了句好的Boss，扯了下自己有些褶起的袖口，跟了上去。

今天下午约的是一个由Roger牵线的西班牙佬。初次会面，为表诚意，Mickey让对方安排了地点。

Ray跟着导航，磕着一路的碎石子，颠簸着地开到了一栋废弃的老旧大楼。

这块楼盘有些年纪了，原本铅灰色的混凝土外层有些泛黄。除此之外，还因为伦敦郊外特有的常年潮湿而蒙上了一块块斑驳的草绿色青苔。

“Boss……”Ray拉开车门，踏足在隔着厚底鹿皮鞋都还有些硌脚的碎石子上，环顾四周，“您确定这地方没问题？”

“啊……”Mickey跟着跳下车，“砰”得一声甩上车门，“要知道答案的话，就只有一个办法了。”（There’s only one way to find out.）

听到这番语气，无需多说。Ray快速猫身回到车上，从前座置物箱里翻出两把92F，又往风衣兜里揣了点子弹。

他走到Mickey身后，用身子挡着，把其中一把递给老板。Mickey不动声色地背着手接过，将西服后摆撩起一点，别进腰间裤带的缝隙。

两人保持着相对轻松的步子，警惕地，背靠背着走向两栋大楼之间的那块空地。

“Hello Michael.”

突然，一个熟悉的声音从高处响起，“……or should I say  **_Buenas tardes*_ ** ?”（还是我应该说 **_下午好*_ ** ？） ***西语**

“Matthew!”，Mickey寻着声音仰起头。

一个身穿一席紫色大衣，衬着一套卡其色内搭，再打着一颗枣红色领结的犹太佬，戴着副圆框金边眼镜，拄着根琥珀色的原木拐杖，像只开了屏的花孔雀一样，笑眯眯地站在二楼的位置，居高临下地看着他们。

“见到你真高兴。（Fancy meeting you here.）”

Mickey扭了扭不习惯仰起的脖子，低头用不太愉快的声音，说出了这句本应很愉快的问候。

“噢，我才是，感到无比的荣幸呢。（Oh, the pleasures are all mine.）”犹太佬拄着拐杖左右踱了两步。

“你想要什么。（What do you want.）”Mickey揉着后颈，不太有耐心地说。

“我想要什么？嗯……这个问题还真是太广了。”犹太佬举起空出来的那只手，伸出食指点了点下巴，“那我就帮你回答得具体一点吧。”（What do I want, humm….that’s a very broad question. Let me specify it for you.）

他又装模作样地扬着下巴思考了一番，然后用尖细的嗓音开口说。

“我要你的蛋（命）。（I want your balls.）”

“你看，‘一磅的血肉’，你还真是从我这里讨了不少啊。我呢，跟你不一样，我可不是过家家玩的。要复仇啊，当然是要一步到位。（You see, ‘a pound of flesh’, that’s quite a lot that you took from me. But unlike you, I don’t play in the kiddie pool. When I seek vengeance, I take them all.）”

“是吗。（Is that right.）”Mickey从鼻间发出了一声轻蔑的嗤笑。

“所以啊，你觉得如何，Michael？把你的蛋（命）给我，我就保证这次，绝对不动你老婆一根汗毛。（So what do you think, Michael. Your balls, and I will promise, promise not to lay hands on your wife this time.）”说到这里，他突然把目光转向Mickey身后。

Ray龇着牙喘着粗气，一副剑拔弩张的架势。

犹太佬弯了弯眼睛，意味深长地加了句。

“老婆们。（Wives.）”

Mickey眯了下眼睛，似乎是对犹太佬在这个当口还要拿自己老婆开玩笑的这点非常不愉快。但他稳住情绪，几乎波澜不惊地动了一下眉毛。

“有种就动手吧。（Suit yourself.）”

话音刚落，Ray单手扛起一直藏在风衣底下的G36，朝着犹太佬的方向一顿猛狙。身后立刻传来对方应援的枪声。几颗子弹乘着风，擦过他手臂上的藏青色尼龙布料，落在脚边的石子坑里。

他暗骂了一句该死，从右边口袋掏出一颗烟雾弹，用嘴咬下拉环，用力往身后一掷。

暗青色的浓雾向周围散开，里面传来一片犀利的谩骂声，夹杂一阵阵猝不及防的咳嗽。

他趁机跟Mickey猫起身子，想要借助烟雾的掩护冲回不远处那辆越野。

然而只听“轰”的一声，黑色的大奔在眼前底朝天地炸开，一团橙红色的火焰张牙舞爪地向四周蔓延。

“Fuck！”Ray重重地一拍大腿，大声骂道。

有句话怎么说？When it rains，it fucking pours.（屋漏偏逢连夜雨）

不等他思考，身后的烟雾弹也开始散去，子弹的“突突”声再次响起。

“这边。”Mickey倒是意外地很冷静。他手里不知什么时候也举起了先前Ray才塞在他裤腰里的那把92F，站在通往大楼背面的一条林间小道前，朝Ray歪歪脑袋指了个方向。

Ray来不及松口气，背身又朝身后狙了几发。趁着对方闪躲、填子弹的空当，压低身体朝Mickey那里跑去。

两人一路躲进树林深处，虽然可以暂时安生一会儿，可长久来看并不现实。

“该死的，Boss，我们一共两把92F，但连子弹也就30几发。”

Ray掏出兜里的沉甸甸的一把金属壳，有些泄气地一甩手。

“我们需要支援”，说着他掏出手机。

“没用的，那只花狐狸开了信号屏蔽装置。”Mickey跟Ray背靠背地蹲坐在一片树底下的灌木丛里，声音因为刚刚的一番激战而有些不稳，“更别提这边一块了。”

“该死的。”

果然，手机的左上角毫无奇迹地显示着大大的无服务（No Service）。

“我就知道！”Ray双腿曲起，岔开地坐着。小臂的肘部架在膝盖骨上，左手懊恼地捏着鼻梁。

“我就知道我再忙都不应该把初步筛选客户这块脱手掉。”

“现在说这些都晚了。”Mickey的声音恢复了平静。

“不如趁这个难得的机会，我们好好聊聊吧，Ray.”

他把脑袋往后仰了仰，靠在Ray的左肩肩头。疲惫的身体带着不可忽略的重量，传到Ray的后背。

老板穿着秋冬厚度的三件套；自己的风衣底下也还套着防弹背心。

总之无论如何，都不可能透过后背感受到Mickey滚烫的热度。但即使这样，Ray还是觉得自己的背上一阵发热。耳后那块皮肤也被老板打了发胶的蜷发戳得有些瘙痒。他伸手挠了挠。

“我上次说了，很多帮派都在招募你，你考虑得如何了。”

Mickey的声音低沉着含糊不清。不用看，Ray也能知道他现在一定闭着眼睛。

“Boss……”这是他此刻最不想要听到、思考或者回答的问题。但Mickey偏偏还是问了出来。

“说真的，Ray……”他伸手指了指外面的枪林弹雨。

“要是我们真挺回去了，你有什么打算。”

他用手撑了一把地，坐起身。Ray跟着猝不及防地往后微微倒了倒——之前的借力是相互的。

Mickey的声音没有停下，他继续道。

“因为你要知道，我这次是真的，无论如何都打算收手了。”

“我不知道……”Ray把重心往前挪了挪，重新坐稳。

树丛外面传来几阵激烈的交火声，惨叫声。听起来像是有第三方加入了交战。

“但我绝对不想再重新开始了。”他右手握紧了G36的枪托，左手举起92F贴在胸口，弓起身子，半蹲着站起来。

“是吗……”Mickey跟着起身，“真是可惜啊……”

突然，外面的所有躁动戛然而止。像是有人忽然对播放着战争片的影院按下了暂停键，周遭顿时鸦雀无声。

Ray和Mickey交换了一个眼神。两人默契地一齐轻声又迅速地匍匐到地上，按兵不动。

不远的地方传来了窸窣的脚步，夹杂着说话声。不是英语，好像是广东话。

**_“似乎是几个唐人街的小子。”_ **

Coach昨天的话回响在了耳边。

Ray暗叫一声不好。

“Mr.Pearson….Mr.Pearson!”有个小子操着厚重的东亚口音，压低着声音努力朝他们的方向喊道。

他的声音连带着脚步声越来越近，Ray来不及多做考虑。他透过灌木丛的间隙依稀判断出这小子现在只身一人，决定赌一把。

“咻”

子弹擦着他的大腿内侧射过，那小子随即被过度摩擦生热的迷彩薄料烫得一个跳脚。

“再往前走一步，下一颗瞄准的就是你的蛋了。（One step forward, the next bullet will go straight through your balls.)”Ray沉声警告说。

“不用紧张，我没有敌意。（No worries, I came in peace.）”小子立刻站住不动以示友好。他把双手举高，慢慢后退了几步，“我只是来送车钥匙。(I’m just here to deliver the car key.)”

“钥匙呢。（Where is it.）”

“在这里。”亚洲小子缓缓张开高举着的右手。果然食指上套着把车钥匙。

“丢在地上，等我数到三，然后滚蛋。”说着，Ray故意大声地给手里的G36“咔哒”一声，拉了把膛。

“敢耍花招你就死定了。”他用不锈钢一样的声音补充道。

小子识相地松手，钥匙应声落地。Ray拖着语调漫长地数起了一二，见没有异样，大声吐出了“三”。

迷彩裤小子未等话音落下就想拔腿溜走，但他还是很“敬业”地补了句，“你们抓紧溜，我们的火力顶不了多久。”

说完，他抖着胆子朝自己的方向点了点头。然后转身，逐渐缩小在他们的视线里。

  
  


“走吧。”

不等Ray出声制止说再等一会儿，Mickey就拍拍裤子爬了起来。

“Boss……”Ray还是想劝他再等等。

“不是说顶不了多久吗，抓紧的。”

Mickey走过去，捡起地上的车钥匙。

快走出树林时，Ray一眼就在左前方瞥到了一辆深灰色的军用重型悍马。他对身后的老板做了个“停下”的手势，自己躬起背，小心地摸过去。

周围依旧没有任何动静，跟不远处打得正热火朝天的废旧大楼形成了鲜明对比。

Ray顺利地猫到了悍马侧面，刚要拉开车门，发现车门锁着，钥匙也不在他这里。

他这才一拍脑门，看向树丛里的老板。

Mickey朝他晃晃钥匙，邪邪一笑，迈步过来。

就在他快到车边时，胸口突然出现了一个红点。一束细密的红色光线反射到Ray的镜片。他大喊一声“小心！”，不假思索地朝Mickey扑去。

很轻，几乎没有声音，重磅的狙击子弹撕开布料轻薄的风衣，砸在Ray的防弹背心上。Ray闷哼一声，肩胛骨的位置传来一阵剧烈的钝痛。他压住Mickey重重倒了下去。

“Ray！该死的！Ray！”Mickey少有地抛掉了一如既往的冷静从容。

他不确定Ray今天有没有穿防弹衣，但他知道刚刚那颗子弹绝对不是普通家伙。

他见Ray发出一声闷哼后就没了动静，吓得手忙脚乱地在Ray的后背乱摸一气，想要找到意料中的出血口赶紧给他压住止血。

“我没事……Boss……穿了防弹背心……唔……”Ray痛得一下还没有缓过劲来。老板这幅胡乱摸索的动作更是加剧了他的疼痛。他有些隐忍地又呜咽了一声。

“Oh thank God！”Mickey的声音猛地松了口气。

“听着，Ray……”

“对方是冲着我来的，刚刚那发失手了，下次可就不会了。”

“你兜里还有烟雾弹吗？”

“还有一颗……”

“很好，你现在能跑动吗？”

“可以……”

“等下我数到三，你把烟雾弹扔到车边上，我们一起过去。”

“你直接爬到后座，我来开车。”

“好……”

Ray已经忘了他们是怎么做到的了。总之烟雾弹帮了不小的忙。

再回过神来时，他们已经架着这辆悍马，把身后的火力甩出了十八条街。

谢天谢地，这车是军用级别的，就连防弹的程度都是。

两人一路都没有说话，车内只有粗重的呼吸声。他们都还没从刚才那场让肾上腺素狂飙的惊魂中抽离出来。

“Boss……”

第一波疼痛稍许褪去了些，Ray在后视镜里与不断抬眼瞥着他的老板对上了视线。

“好点了吗。”Mickey的声音又恢复了平静，没了之前的慌乱，但还是隐隐透着股担心。

“嗯……我……”

他刚要说话，一串铃声就抢先一步打断了他。

他有些不耐烦地从风衣内里摸出手机，是coach.

“抱歉Boss，我要接一下。”

Mickey沉默地点点头。

“喂……怎么？不是说没有下……”

“Ray！你怎么样！没事吧！”没等他调侃完，电话那头的老小子就又打断了他。

“怎么说呢……”Ray叹了口气，一时不知从何说起。

显然电话那头的coach没有听他娓娓道来的闲情逸致，火急火燎地开口接了下去。

“我的小子们刚训练中场的时候才告诉我，说吃过午饭那会儿他们看到上次那几个唐人街的小子扛着一堆火力，还开了辆军用级别的悍马。我就想别又是去找你们闹事了。”说着他还捂住话筒朝背景里的小子们咆哮了几句。什么‘好事不干，永远只知道把重点藏到最后才说’的夹杂着几句脏话的谩骂。其音量之大，反正Ray是都听到了……

“知道了，谢了啊，先挂了。”Ray实在是无暇再听coach云骂人，堵着耳朵捏着鼻子挂了电话。

  
  


“怎么说。”大约从漏出手机的标志性口音猜到了是coach。Mickey见他㧯了电话，扬扬下巴问道。

“没什么，就是提个醒，说让我们小心唐人街的一群小子。”

Ray有些不舒服地调整了个坐姿。不知怎么的，从下午来这块地开始，他就一直都觉得不对劲，但又说不上是哪里。刚刚那一出闹腾更是把他的脑子搅得一团糊，但他总觉得答案就飘在他眼前，只是蒙了层看不见的纱布，挥也挥不开。

“是吗。（Is that right.）”Mickey没有继续追问，声音像他脚下的油门一样平稳。

  
  


可就是这短短三个音节，却顿时让Ray觉得自己像是被从头到脚，一滴不剩地浇了盆ALS挑战用的那种带冰碴子的冰水。

他倒吸一口冷气，煞得清醒了过来。

他突然想到了那个迷彩裤小子跑路之前跟他点的那记头。当时就觉得莫名其妙，但现在回想起来，他发现那个头，压根就不是朝他点的。

“Boss……”他努力稳住自己的声音，不透露出多余的异样，“你不想知道那帮唐人街小子什么来头吗？”

“什么来头。”Mickey配合地问道。

“应该由你来回答我不是吗。”他忍住钝痛挺了挺背脊，在后视镜里与Mickey再次对上视线。只是这一次，他的眼神仿佛可以让刚出炉的披萨迅速冻上。

Mickey眼中的诧异一闪而过，但还是被Ray捕捉到了。

他沉默着移开视线，把住方向盘的手指关节紧了紧。

Ray见他不说话，学着那迷彩裤小子的东亚口音，讽刺地又加了一句。

“ **_Mr. Pearson._ ** ”


	13. Chapter 13

13  
“哼”  
Mickey垂头，左右微微晃动脑袋地笑了笑，又加了句轻得几乎听不见的“Fuck……”  
除此之外，他的脚下很稳。车速均匀地维持在50迈左右，比先前要慢了大概10迈的光景。  
Ray屏着一口气，像块木板一样，僵硬地靠在后座上。他没有移开视线，眼神依旧冷得能让刚从温泉里爬起来的身子再乖乖钻回去。他紧盯着后视镜里的老板，尽管老板没有看着他。  
  
他们还驶在城乡高速，平滑的老旧柏油公路上没有减速带，偶尔几处没来得及修补的坑坑洼洼让车身无法避免地一震。大片大片的草黄色田地在窗外飞速地后退着。公路边只有偶尔一闪而过的限速立牌，没有黄色的“小心野生动物出没”警告。  
  
沉默仿佛一场拉锯战，在几乎可以轻易到达冰点的车内空气中升华。除了不自觉加重的呼吸声外，Ray没有发出一点多余的声响。他在等待，像只受伤的，候在灌木丛间的豹子一样。筋疲力尽，但又耐心地等待。  
  
终于，Mickey说话了，“等把你送到家了我们再好好谈谈，怎么样。（What do you think that we get you home first?)”  
他的声音悠远、平和——那是一种从夜色的水面上传来的声音。你听到的是彻底的放松。  
  
Ray几乎被他的那股平静给逗笑了。好给你时间准备借口？他在心里这么冷嘲热讽着。但他什么都没说。他缓缓地转动脑袋，看向窗外，仿佛头里装着铅块。  
  
区区半个小时的车程比以往的任何一次都要漫长。这是Ray跟着Mickey十几年来，为数不多的几次坐在后座。但他一点都没有办法安心享受这难得的清闲。酸楚和愤怒像猝不及防拔开木塞的乙酸试剂管，在身体里翻涌不定。  
  
  
悍马的军用战地轮胎踩上水泥灰的路肩，拐弯驶进了熟悉的社区。正值下班放学的时刻，原本就住户不少的街道上堆满了孩子们的欢笑声，邻里间的问候声。牵着拉布拉多和抱着约克夏的爱狗人士，隔着老远就望到了彼此，伸手招呼一声后在喧嚣的背景音里慢慢走近，随后礼貌地擦肩而过。  
  
Mickey一言不发地把悍马开进车道。这种时候也该不合时宜地庆幸一番大奔越野被炸了，不然这普通的英国居民车道可绝对容不下两辆大家伙。  
  
Mickey熄火，开门，跳下车。然后很随意地帮Ray也拉开了车门——当然，他不可能像那些憨厚保镖一样，恭恭敬敬地把着门，等待车里的贵妇把两只踩着高跟鞋的脚都踏到地面上再松手。他只是把车门拉到了一个大张，不会回弹的角度。  
  
Ray右手捂着左肩胛骨的位置，扒拉着门，吃力地下了车。  
两人一前一后地进了屋子。  
  
Ray缓了一路也好些了，不至于像刚开始那样，被断断续续的钝痛绞得影响判断力，眼前发黑。进门后，他拎起客厅橱柜里的家用医药箱，看都没看Mickey一眼，径直走向了浴室。  
脱防弹背心和内搭衣物时，还是疼得一阵龇牙咧嘴。Ray背过身，扭着脖子看向镜子里照出来的受伤部位。肩胛骨那有着半径不小的一块淤青，就着被击中的正中心那点，向外不均匀地散开。  
他单手拨开医药箱的搭扣，抽出一小包医用纱布，铺上几簇棉花，喷了点消炎药。可惜下一个动作就没这么顺利了。  
  
“要帮忙吗？（Need a hand?)”门口传来Mickey的声音。依旧是该死的让人火大的波澜不惊。  
Ray抬头看了他一眼，托着医用胶布棉花的手停在费力往后够着伤口的位置。  
Mickey走过来，不等他回答就拿过白色纱布。动作利索，又小心翼翼地帮他贴好。两只手的掌心分别贴着Ray的两块背肌，按在了两侧的胶布上。力道不轻不重，恰到好处。Mickey的掌心很热，但很干燥，就像他说话时一贯的嗓音一样。  
  
“来吧，我煮了咖啡。”  
他又帮Ray提了把外套搭到肩上，然后双手插兜地走了出去。他自己的西装外套大概是进门的时候就脱了，现在身上是一件深灰色暗纹的马甲。衬衫的袖口挽到了小臂三分之二的位置，两截小麦色的皮肤分别露出在西裤的两个侧袋。  
  
等Ray走到客厅，Mickey已经在沙发前的茶几上摆上了两杯咖啡。刚煮好的样子，在不怎么暖和的室内冒着袅袅热气。  
Mickey翘着腿坐在沙发正中，端着托盘，捏住杯柄，送到嘴边小抿了一口。然后，毫不掩饰地皱着眉头咂了咂嘴，“果然还是该由你来煮。”  
  
Ray冷冷地瞟了眼桌上另一杯咖啡，嘲讽地开口。  
“不再多说点什么拖一会儿？（Keep stalling？）”  
  
“拖？有什么好拖的。（Stalling? I got nothing to hide.）”  
Mickey那张纹丝不动的脸上终于漏出了点惊讶。虽然依旧像是装的。  
“问吧。（Shoot.）”  
他放下咖啡杯，把两条手臂都搭在沙发沿上，脖子往后挪了挪，靠着沙发背，一副整个人都舒展开来的慵懒模样。  
  
“你知道今天的会谈有猫腻。”  
“算是吧。”  
“所以一早就叫了后援。”  
“差不多。”  
“那为什么不叫自己人。”  
  
“哼……”  
他冷笑了一声。眼角的温度让人不寒而栗。  
“你知道那几个场子，我为什么要关吗？”  
Ray摇头。  
Mickey用手指尖点了点皮质的沙发面，敲出清脆又沉闷的两记声响。  
“因为出了内鬼。”  
  
Ray不自觉地一紧眉头。幅度有些大，鼻梁上的眼镜跟着动了两番。  
  
“你看，我故意分了好几个人关那些个场子。就是要调出来是谁在背后搞鬼。”  
  
“所以查出来了吗？”  
  
“当时还没有，那个杂种精明得很呢。但我大概猜到了是Roger。”  
“他本来跟dry eye那个疯子舅舅谈了大好条件，结果……”  
  
“结果Matthew Berger那个婊子半路杀了出来。”  
  
“对。”Mickey的眼睛闪了一下，嘴角不自觉地咧了个不小的弧度。Ray知道那是怎样一副预示危险的表情。  
“Roger那小子还想着一石二鸟——妄图借着那个花狐狸软蛋把我们跟Lord Pierce一锅端了。”  
“但他万万没想到……”  
  
“Lord Pierce先觉察出了不对，来跟你联手了。”Ray拿下眼镜擦了擦，第二次打断了他。  
  
“10 points to you, Raymond.”  
  
“很好。所以为了赔罪，或者为表忠诚——鬼管他是什么——总之Lord Pierce喊他那群之前劫了我们场子的唐人街小子来做了后援。那我还有个问题……”  
他停顿了一下，朝手里的镜片哈了两口气，又仔细擦拭了一番，戴上。  
“前面那些暂且不提，今天下午这出，为什么不事先给我捎个信。”  
  
“我要抓Roger一个现行，对此不能有任何闪失……”  
  
“放屁！（Bullshit.）”他突然又打断了Mickey。语气十分粗鲁。  
“你找人跟踪我！（You had me followed!）”他把Fletcher给他的一沓照片“啪”的一声甩在桌子上。  
“你他妈，怀疑我。”他咬着牙，一字一顿地说。  
  
Mickey的脸上又松动出了一丝惊讶——这回大概是真的。他飞快地扫了眼散落在茶几的那叠照片，语气漫不经心。  
“只是走个形式而已。每个人都要接受调查，别太放心上。（It’s just a standard process, everyone needs to be investigated. Don’t take it too personal.）”  
  
“那你告诉我。你有怀疑过内鬼是我吗。”Ray不吃他这一套，追问道。  
“你知道事情没有这么简单……”Mickey的眼神闪躲了一番，避重就轻着。  
  
“有，还是没有。”  
“回答我。”  
  
他在等着他否认。  
可他没有。  
  
“滚你妈的！我去你妈的Michael！（Fuck you! Fuck you Michael!）”  
“就算你他妈只想了一秒我可能会是那个内鬼我都要去你妈的！（Fuck you for even think for a second that I could betray you!）”  
这绝对是Ray第一次在Mickey面前这么失态。  
显然，Mickey也没有料到他的这套反应。几种像是尴尬又像是不满或者其他什么的表情掺杂在一起，在脸上一掠而过。  
  
Ray还在粗重地大喘着气。他不是没有脾气的人，只是这股脾气在Mickey面前一直都收着，或者换一句话说，他这股脾气从来都不是冲着Mickey的。  
现在，此刻，绝对是前所未有的第一次。  
  
Mickey的情绪收敛得很快，像张撒出去的渔网，不费吹灰之力就罩住了范围之内的所有东西。  
他站起身，扯了记微微褶起的衬衫下摆，捞起搭在沙发背上的西装外套，没有穿上。  
“看来我还是先走比较好。（I will see myself out.）”  
  
他步履稳当地走到Ray身边，把右手轻轻搭上他的右肩。  
“明天事务所见。（Hope to see you in the office tomorrow.）”  
  
门在身后无声地阖上。  
但Mickey那双牛津底皮鞋踩在外面的水泥车道上，却是那样讽刺的大声。  
军用悍马发动时的轰鸣引擎声“震耳欲聋”。  
Ray只是听着，他没有回头。  
  
他突然觉得自己前不久那个“认为老板绝对不会怀疑自己”的念头，可笑透了。  
  
他忘了在原地站了多久。再回过神来时，桌上那杯咖啡，已经彻底凉了。  
他端起来，喝一口。苦味、酸味、涩味在他的味蕾一点点漫延。  
  
然后门铃就又响了。  
起初Ray选择了忽视。但显然门外的来客非常有耐心。一遍又一遍，锲而不舍地按着。  
最终他还是妥协了，带着一脸疲倦拉开门，又看到了他现在最最不想见到的第二张面孔。  
  
“Rosalind……”  
“Michael……Boss刚走。”  
  
“我知道。我是来找你的。”  
  
说完她毫不客气地挺身进了屋。  
Ray见她完全没有要脱掉那双过膝皮靴的打算，在身后无奈地摇摇头，关上了门。  
  
“我还想说劳驾你给我泡杯茶呢。（I was gonna ask you to make a cup of tea for me.）”Rosalind走到厨房柜台前，猩红的指甲刮过大理石台面。  
“但看你的样子，今天是已经受够了。（But looks like you’ve had enough today.）”  
  
“可不是吗……（Tell me about it……）” Ray耸耸肩，有些苦涩地笑了。  
  
Rosalind跟着礼貌又矜持地挤了个笑。  
然后，非常突然地，话锋一转。  
“Ray，你还记得我跟Mickey签婚前协议的时候，最后一条是什么吗？”  
听到这话Ray不由自主地一怔。这位老板娘总是这样，出其不意。  
  
 ** _“Don't fuck where you eat.”_**  
Rosalind不等他回答，自顾自地接了下去。  
  
“你知道为什么吗？因为这东西会搅乱你的脑袋，影响你的判断。然后这些，都是Micheal负担不起的代价。（Cuz that mess up with your brain, compromise your judgment. And that, is a price that Michael can’t afford.）”  
“但在你这里，可就不一样了。（But for you. It’s a different story, isn’t it.）”  
  
“你知道，为什么我一直都没说什么——即使我一早就知道你们两个铁定睡一起了。（You know why I haven’t said anything before, even if I knew for sure that you two were screwing.）”  
“因为我知道你爱上Michael了。很早之前。（Cuz I know you had fallen for Michael, long time ago.）”  
“我呢，也不怪你。毕竟他确实是个魅力不得了的杂种（I mean, I don’t blame you. He’s a charming mother-fucker.）”  
说到这里她停下来笑了一下，真心的那种。还用指甲点了点同样猩红的嘴唇。  
  
“这个，加上你的忠心。那对Michael来说可是再好不过的庇护了。（And that, plus your loyalty is a blessing for him.）”  
“你看啊，要不是因为你，他可能早就死了……（You see if it wasn’t for you, Michael could have died.）”  
“两次了（Twice.）”她扫了眼Ray因为疼痛而有些不自然的左半边身子，撇着嘴歪了歪脑袋，加了句。  
  
“但如今的形式可大不相同啦, Raymond.（But things have changed now, things have changed, Raymond.）”  
“一直都有你在身边，这让他太过于放松警惕了。而为此，他将有可能付出很大的代价。（He has lost his sharp around you. And that, is something that’s gonna cost him, big time.）”  
  
“你还记得是谁说自己最近手头事情有点多，把接受新客户那块推给Roger的？”  
她把双手张开，撑在身体两侧的台面上，向前倾了倾。  
“Michael一早觉得Roger不对劲了。我也和他提过。但他说，这事他交给你了。他相信你的判断。”  
“你知道，随便换个人。他都会早早开始调查。但他太信任你。就算这次内鬼不是你，事情也是因你而起。Michael因为你，掉以了轻心。”  
  
介意我来杯威士忌吗，她突然说。（Mind if I pour myself some scotch?)  
Ray没说话，拿起手边的圆角杯，就着光洁的柜面滑给了她。  
  
Rosalind缓缓地给自己倒了大概两份的量。骨感分明的左手抓起杯子，送到嘴边，喝了一大口。原本一尘不染的杯沿立马落下了一个红色的唇印。  
  
“我再多说几句。你知道Roger为什么要反水吗？”  
“他听了Michael跟其他客户的几次墙角。”  
“Michael拒绝掉太多可遇不可求的好价了。原因是什么，你知道吗？”  
“附加条件里有你，Ray.”  
“Michael说他知道你的答案绝对是不。但只要是他提出来的要求，你都会答应。”  
“他不想勉强你去……”  
  
“他派人跟踪我。”Ray沉着嗓子打断了她。他一向很有谈话的分寸，但今天是他第四次打断另一个人说话。  
“他居然他妈的派Fletcher来跟踪我？”  
“这简直他妈的就是当面扇了我一巴掌，拍下来，再放到网上疯传。”（It’s like fucking slap me with an open hand, film it, put it on the net and make it viral.)  
  
“他有他的考量。”听到Fletcher的名字，Rosalind皱了皱她那张妆容精致的脸，仿佛吃了什么难以言喻的脏东西。  
“哦对了，该办正事了。”她像是突然想起了什么似的，从她那只半开口的鳄鱼皮通勤包里，拿了份东西出来。  
Ray接过，拿到手里。  
  
份量不重，顶多也就二十来张纸，再加个文件夹。  
等看到上面的字，却觉得比他常年不离肩的那把8磅的G36，都要重上几十倍。  
  
“你是说，他想炒了我，却连当面开了我的那点胆子都没？（You mean he wants to fire my ass, but don’t even have the balls to say it in front of me.）”  
他下巴上的肌肉凸了起来。眼睛像脏冰块。  
  
“我可不会这么理解。（I won’t put it that way.）”她换了一只手握住酒杯，把之前喝过的那面旋到对面，又喝了一口。这次喝得不多，杯沿上新鲜的口红印也不再像上次那般猩红。  
  
“Ray……再留在他身边，他的那点生意可就谈不下去了。”  
“你知道的，对他来说。不是钱的问题。但当所有人都把你当咬定了的附加筹码的时候，他也没有别的选择……”  
“至少现在这样，主动权还在他手里。”  
“况且，你‘退休’也是早晚的事，不是吗。只是开了个快进罢了。”  
  
“我知道了。”他用平得像根直线的语调说。  
“让我考虑考虑，明天我会带着回复去事务所。”  
  
  
第二天，他踏着正午的太阳来到那座一砖一瓦都早已烂熟于心的大楼。  
进门时，接待台那位头发花白的老奶奶依旧亲切地问候了他。但Ray没有像以往一样和她热烈地聊上几句，只是简单地应了声。  
  
Mickey的办公室门虚掩着，像是在等待什么人。  
Ray在门板上轻敲了两下，不等回应就直接推门进去。  
  
Mickey坐在办公桌前看资料，手边摆着杯咖啡，听到动静微微掀了掀眼皮。  
“你来晚了。（You are late.）”他说。  
声音轻快、干脆。  
  
Ray没有说话。  
他站在离办公桌有一点距离的位置，把那份文件夹抛到Mickey面前，走过去。  
正在喝咖啡的Mickey抬头，灼热的视线落在他的脸上，可惜Ray并没有理睬。  
  
他把面前的文件翻到最后一页，拾起手边笔筒里随便一支签字笔，撸了把袖子，飞舞地落下了自己的签名。他忽然觉得这番场景似曾相识得很是好笑。  
  
“这是你要的东西。（Here’s what you want.）”  
说完，他转身。把签字笔和背影，一起甩给了身后那位连屁股都没挪一下的前老板。  
  
“Ray…”Mickey突然出声叫住他。  
他的背脊挺了挺，没有回头。  
  
“I wish you well.”(祝你好运）  
  
Ray用只有他自己听得见的声音，自嘲地哼了一声。  
“So long.”（再见）  
  
门在身后无声地阖上。一并阖上的，还有他心间那枚齿轮。  
转了这么多年也真是累了，或许是时候该抹些新的机油了。  
  
  
下楼时，他碰巧撞见了上楼的Rosalind. 她一席干练的黑色连体裤，妆容低调，一贯的腥色口红将整个人的气质衬托得恰到好处。  
“Hello, Ray.” 她亲切地招呼着，仿佛昨天那个特意登门给他发解约信函的是另一个人。  
  
“Goodbye, Rosalind.” Ray低了低下巴，与她擦身而过。“不计前嫌”地与她礼貌道别。  
  
他甩给了这位前老板娘一个同样决绝的背影。鞋跟飞快地击打着木质楼梯。他下了楼，消失在了大厅的旋转门后。  
Rosalind在他身后饶有兴趣地站了一会儿。转身，上楼。  
  
推门进Mickey的办公室时，他正双手插兜地站在窗前。  
Rosalind走过去，果然透过一尘不染的窗玻璃，看到了楼下的伦敦街道上，那个穿着藏青色风衣的熟悉身影。  
  
“要来一发吗？（Any chance?）”她安抚一般地在身后靠上Mickey穿着三件套而过分敦实的后背。  
“抱歉亲爱的。今天不行。（Sorry love. Not today.）”身前的男人漫长且粗重地叹了口气。语调里是再也无法掩饰，或者说不想掩饰的疲倦。  
“今天不行。（Not today.）”


	14. Chapter 14

14  
作为旅游胜地，夏威夷从来不需要一个特殊的节日来向外界重导它的地位。  
阳光，沙滩，日光浴，排球赛……  
这里随时都在上演着一场接一场的，四季无休的狂欢。  
这在大多数经营着小本生意的店主看来，是块不愁生计的好地方。  
啊，大多数吧。  
  
对像Ray这样，把私人界限看得尤为重要的人来说，在这里开间酒吧简直就是他这辈子做的第二糟糕的决定。  
  
酒吧坐落在一片较为冷门的滨海区。大约是因为被包围在盘旋而上的一圈公路山里，这里的游客颇少，大多是本地人。  
但景色依旧很美。坐在酒吧外面的露天座位，可以毫不费力地凝视到不远处的那片海域。目眩神迷的蓝色，让整块区域看上去就像一个水洼。  
这里偶尔会有一些不跟随攻略，误打误撞地自驾前来的旅客。来自世界各地的都有，都很有礼貌。这一点Ray十分在意，也很喜欢。  
  
然而事情并不是一开始就这么顺利的。爱挑事的小痞子就像空气里的灰尘，到处都是。对此只有两种解决方案——要么主动离他们远一点。要么，让他们乖乖的，离你远一点。  
  
就像Ray对周遭整洁度的要求几乎像强迫症般挑剔一样，他对来酒吧的客人也按照自己的标准筛选了一番。或者说，是他这里酒水的价格，直接劝退了很多他不想要的客人。  
  
 _ **“一扎啤酒要20刀？打劫吗？”**_  
  
那是在他刚开张的那个星期，几个地痞小流氓套着涂鸦T恤吊儿郎当地晃了进来。  
  
 _ **“想走的话门就在你身后。（Feel free to leave if you want.）”  
Ray在吧台后面细致地擦拭着每一个高脚杯。他甚至连脸都没抬一下，声音低得仿佛在对着手里的百洁布自言自语。  
  
“你这个杂种什么意思，看不起我们？！”  
为首的一个小子见他这副反应，气不打一处来。再加上Ray有着跟本地人完全搭不上调的口音。他一下子就对眼前这个戴着琥珀色眼镜，看起来十分斯文却又“口出狂言”的“大叔”充满了鄙视。  
Ray没有回话，擦完手里的高脚杯又拿起了另一个。就好像面前的那队人是团空气。  
  
“老子跟你说话呢！”  
为首的痞子冲到吧台前，气急败坏的嗓音像没了柴油的拖拉机。  
  
Ray扫了眼他伸过来就要拽住自己衣领的手，轻松往右边侧身一躲。涂鸦T恤在不到吧台的地方重重往前一倾，差点就要在台面上摔个吃屎。  
  
“你他妈！”  
他还不死心。后槽牙挤在一起磨得“嘎吱嘎吱”响。手上也不怠慢——这次是两只手同时出马。  
  
Ray垂着脑袋叹了口气，像是要还没有做好充分准备就要上台做毕业演讲的大学生一样，蛮不情愿地把手伸到吧台下面。  
没等那人反应过来，一把上了膛的92F就顶上了他的眉心。  
  
“出去。”  
他说得非常礼貌，甚至都没有用“滚”这样的脏字。  
那人愣了一下，很快就一个跺脚挺直了背脊。  
“呵，吓唬小孩啊！谁知道你这枪有没有子……”  
话音未落，Ray对准他身后一张桌子上的大扎空啤酒杯，扣下扳机。  
“砰”，厚实的玻璃杯碎成几片炸向四周。所幸周围没有别的客人，不然可绝对是场不小的轰动。  
  
这些还远远不够。没等那人反应过来，92F带着刚刚发射后的滚烫温度，重新顶回了他的额头。  
  
“现在，出去，立刻，马上。”Ray一字一顿地说。**_  
  
他大概就是这样，在刚来夏威夷的第一个星期就给了镇上的混混们一个下马威。  
总之，之后的一切好像都很顺利。  
  
酒吧，生意……除此之外，还交了一个28岁，不是愣头青的年纪，又不过分成熟的男朋友。  
  
他就这么无忧纯粹地过了几个年头。  
  
直到某一天，一个过去的影子，鬼魅一样地踏进了他的地盘。  
  
  
那是一个再平常不过的黄昏。落日的余晖停歇在碧蓝的海面。橙色与蓝色交汇，拌着海风刮在公路边的椰子树上。色彩美妙地融合，混着咸咸的海水味，透过大开着一扇落地窗飘进来。  
Ray的心情不错，最近淡季，客人不多——这意味着招呼到醉鬼的可能性大大减少了。这么看来，他大概是全夏威夷岛，唯一一个觉得这是好事的店主了。  
  
唱片机匀速地转着，Barry White性感低沉的嗓音回荡在不大不小的空间里。  
现在酒吧还没到夜间开张的时间。Ray在为半小时后的营业做着准备。这本应该是属于他的专有放松时刻。  
  
然后，带着串清脆的风铃声，酒吧的玻璃门毫无预兆地被推开。  
Ray正背着身子，在把柜子里的酒按余量的液面，从低到高地重新排列。  
风铃的声音非常不适时宜地让他咋了咋嘴。哪个不识字的，看不懂门上挂的“CLOSED”？  
他正打算用礼貌的语调将来人请出去。  
  
一个熟悉到，光是发出第一个音节就足够让他恨得直咬牙的声音，带着慵懒的调子，从门口一路贴到了他的后背。  
  
“我要一杯啤酒，再来份酱蛋。（I’II have a pint and a pickled egg.）”  
  
“Michael!”  
Ray在说话间深呼吸。他已经在尽力控制自己的面部肌肉了，舌头还是下意识地顶住了右侧的腮帮子。他带着一脸过分不友好的表情，恶狠狠地转过身。  
“给我一个不要马上用那把该死的吧叉匙捅死你的理由。（Give me one good reason that I shouldn’t fucking stab you with a bar spoon.）”  
  
“Hello Raymond.”面前的男人披着来夏威夷休假的人士们特有的小麦肤色，非常不客气地拉开吧台前的高脚凳，饶有兴趣地上下打量着他，坐了下来。  
“别来无恙？（How are you doing.）”  
他用再寻常不过的语气，说着再寻常不过的寒暄。就好像他们不过是才几天没见的老朋友。  
  
“我想，直到在你这个黑鬼踏进来的前一秒，我都很好。（I was doing just fine right before you black cunt step in.）”  
“Ouch.”  
“没想到你这么会歧视啊。我不过是来这儿之后晒黑了一些罢了。（Didn’t know that you are such a racist. Just put on some tan lately.）”  
  
Ray短促地冷哼了一声。他没有像之前那样，在对Fletcher说出同样的话时加以解释。  
Mickey不需要。  
  
岁月没有在面前这个男人的脸上留下多余的痕迹。他依旧像几年前分别时那样，浑身上下散发着一股陈酿后的荷尔蒙气息。  
他穿着件简单的藏青色polo衫，本就只有两颗纽扣的领口有意无意地敞开着。高脚凳被调得有些低。他坐上后整个身子都很放松地往后，倚在大约到他腰间的那一圈靠背上。一双手自然地交握在一起，搁在吧台。  
Ray看不到他完整的身材。但光是从横在他眼前，线条硬朗的结实小臂来看，这个男人绝对没有疏于锻炼。  
  
大约是注意到了Ray在他身上快速游走了一遍的目光。又或者是Ray快速扇动着的睫毛出卖了他此时的内心揣测。Mickey毫无预兆地低声笑了。非常漫不经心，然而依旧挠得Ray的喉间一阵收紧。  
  
Ray有些尴尬地咳了一声。听到Mickey要求的身体本能地动了起来。他在自己都还没有反应过来的时候，已经动作娴熟地倒好了一杯啤酒。  
“Rosalind怎么样了？（How’s Rosalind doing？）”  
他把啤酒“哐”地一声立到前老板面前，略带讽刺地加了句。  
  
“噢她好着呢。（Oh she's doing great.）” Mickey没有急着拿起酒杯。他拎起右手捏了捏后颈，左右动了动脖子。  
“Morphe和Tom也都很好。Tom现在四岁了，Morphe三岁。（Morphe and Tom are lovely, too. Tom is four and Morphe is three now.）”  
  
“恭喜你们。（Congratulations.）”Ray干巴巴地加了句。  
  
“你可别挖苦我了。（Well, joke’s on me.)”他用左手握住啤酒杯的中下部分，拿起来，喝了一口。  
“我们分居了。（We are in separation now）”  
  
Ray这才注意到他的无名指上少了那圈熟悉的金属指环。  
  
“我很抱歉。”他故意把视线在Mickey的左手上多停留了一会儿。恰好让Mickey注意到他在看什么的那种时长。  
“哦？是吗？（Are you？）”  
Mickey用怀疑的口吻回道。刚刚还九分满的啤酒被他拿起来大咽了几口，重新放回桌面时淡琥珀色的液面晃动了几下。他又往后靠了靠，用左手抹掉了嘴边的一圈白色泡沫。  
  
“废话说够了吧，你到底来这里干什么。（You wanna cut the bullshits and tell me why you really came?）”  
“我特意来看看你过得还好不好。这个回答你觉得怎么样，Ray？（I came down to see you, Ray. How’s that sound?）”  
  
“我……”他抑制住自己想翻白眼的冲动，转过身又要再挖苦几句，不过没能如愿。玻璃门带着又一串风铃声再次被推开。  
“Hey Babe.”一个身材高大的茶发青年带着一身被阳光暴晒一天后的干涸沙子味，走了进来。身上那件橘色的宽松坦克背心被汗水浸得透湿，一副刚剧烈运动过的样子。也许是沙滩排球。  
“要帮忙吗？（Need a hand?）”  
他走到吧台前，压着Ray的后颈把他朝自己的方向带了带，顺势在唇间落下一个吻。  
  
Ray说着不用，不易觉察地与青年小心地拉开了一点距离。  
“比赛怎么这么早就结束了？”  
他用右手拇指拂过青年左眼下沾着的一小块沙迹，然后催促地推了他一把，“快先去冲个澡。”  
青年嬉皮笑脸着，还想要把额头撒娇一般地往Ray的脸上蹭两下。  
事先捕捉到这个动作讯息的Ray往后退了两步，嘴里说着的“快去，Jason”已经有些不愉快。他是真的不喜欢被人带着运动过后的“天然水气”靠近。  
  
Jason依旧笑着，摆摆手说了两声“all right”，然后仿佛这才注意到Mickey一样地朝Ray扬了扬下巴。  
“不介绍介绍你的这位朋友？（Who's your friend here？）”  
  
“Hello young man.”  
Mickey用手肘撑着靠背，往Jason的方向转了转。  
“Michael Pearson.”他友好地朝青年伸出手。然而下一句话，可就完全不那么友好了。  
“Ray’s ……”他故意停顿了一下，带着调侃快速瞥了一眼Ray.  
  
“ex-Boss.”  
“ex-Fuckbody.”  
两个声音同时说。  
  
Jason和Ray一起肉眼可见地愣了一下。  
Ray略显不快地对Mickey蹙着眉头。Jason短促地看向Ray，倒也不受挑衅。他转过脸，大方地笑了笑，伸手握住Mickey，说了句”pleasure to meet you”，随后推门进了员工室。  
大约是去冲澡了。  
  
Mickey眯起眼睛盯着Jason的背影。  
橘色的背心消失在晃动了两下的铝门后。他收回视线，拿起啤酒又喝了口，慵懒地加了句，“他看起来可不像是你会喜欢的类型。（He doesn’t seem to be your type.）”  
“噢相信我，你根本就不知道我喜欢什么类型。（Oh trust me, you know nothing about my type.）” Ray继续忙起了手头的事，语气和他低着脑袋一样纹丝不动。  
“我不知道吗？（Don’t I ?）” 他又低沉地笑了笑，随后很无辜地撇着嘴耸了耸肩。  
  
“那么说回正事吧。”  
“我想和你好好谈谈。”  
“就今晚。”  
“关于新的工作机会。”  
  
“Fuck off.”  
那是一副与词句完全不相符合的单调语气。  
Ray没有像随便一个在他这个处境都会暴跳如雷的人那样，再次在Mickey面前失态。  
他用铲子捣了捣面前的冰桶，冰块发出“叮叮”的响声。  
他确实没什么别的想法，因此给出的反应不过就像是听了个一点都不着边的笑话。  
  
“先别急着拒绝。” Mickey也没有受他“出言不逊”的冒犯。他的语调丝毫不受影响，永远都透着股，知晓事情一定会顺着他料想那样发展的自信。  
“你还有……”他侧过身子，看了眼墙上的石英挂钟，“hmmmm挺久，6个多小时的时间考虑。或者你可以选择早点打了烊来找我。”  
话毕，他从polo衫的口袋里抽出一张磨砂质感的黑色房卡，推到Ray面前。  
  
Ray这才半掀起眼皮。  
镜片后的眼睛像把冰刃，快速又短促地在房卡上留下一道看不见的刮痕。  
他用左手食指关节推了把镜架，抬起头，对上Mickey似笑非笑的那张脸。  
  
Mickey看向他，目光露骨得很纯粹。  
他总是这样，眼神可以舒服地让你在不舒服的边缘徘徊。（comfortable enough to make you feel uncomfortable）  
  
“那么，晚点见。”  
他站起来，在0.1秒间缩短了和Ray之间的距离。一只记忆中的，温热、干燥的手掌带着不可忽略的热度贴上Ray的左肩。  
  
风铃声在不远处响起。玻璃门无声阖上。  
  
那个热度在Ray的肩头停留了很久，过分久了。  
久到等冲完澡的Jason带着新鲜的冰凉水汽再次贴向Ray时，他都被那股截然不同的温度刺得一怔。  
  
真他妈的见鬼。（Bloody fucking hell）  
  
那天周二，大多数酒吧选择闭店休息的日子。但不是夏威夷的酒吧。  
不过确实，淡季的周二再加上地段的缘故，当晚客人稀稀拉拉，少得可怜。  
  
Ray在时针指向九点的时候看了眼手机。  
没有推送，没有短讯，没有未接来电。  
  
十一点的时候，他对着空无一人的酒吧打着哈欠打了烊。Jason在露台擦桌子摆椅子。他盯着面前已经收拾干净了的吧台踌躇了一番，再次拿起手机。  
屏幕在昏暗的灯光里亮起，毫无变化——没有推送，没有短讯，没有未接来电。  
  
周遭的一切都很平和。就是这样，一股无名火突兀地涌上心头。  
“Jason！”他烦躁地把身上的“酒保围裙”一扯而下，“我出去一趟。”  
“heyheyhey……等等！”听到这句话，青年扔下手头的活直接冲了进来。  
  
“这是突然怎么了？不是说好今晚早点回家看电影的。”他把手臂撑在吧台上，挡住了Ray的去路。  
Ray推了下眼镜，浑身上下散发着一股“急着赶路懒得解释”的不耐烦。  
“Michael找我有事。”他抬起脸，看向眼前这个比自己高大许多的青年。他不想，也不打算隐瞒。  
  
Jason大约也是被他的坦率给惊到了。他仰起脖子，冷哼着笑了声，“你是说作为你的前老板，还是前炮友。（You mean as your ex-boss, or fuckbody.）”  
听到这里，Ray有些无奈地摇了摇头。他可不想在这个时候和自己的小男朋友吵架。  
  
他漫长地叹了口气，右手抚上Jason的侧脸，把额头贴上他的下巴。  
“规则你都懂的，Jason.（You know the rules Jason. ）”  
说着，他偏头在青年的颈侧轻轻地啄吻了几下。  
“别逼得太紧。（Don’t push me.）”  
  
青年紧绷的身体在他的安抚下逐渐放松，虽然依稀透着些许不甘。  
他一把抓下Ray抚着他的右手，转而按住Ray的后颈。他把他拽到跟前，毫无预兆地，恶狠狠地吻了下去。  
像是在泄愤，他吻得很用力。但又用理智收着点什么，没有真的啃咬。  
Ray挺着脖子任由他这么任性地吻了一会儿。  
  
Jason借着身高优势，曲起右膝，轻而易举地挤进Ray的腿间。  
Ray一声闷哼，被Jason直接钉在了吧台前。  
Jason喘着粗气，在Ray的颈间一刻不停地落下雨点般细密的吻。手上也没闲着，没花太多力气就解开了繁琐的衬衫扣子。他把Ray塞进裤子的下摆使了点劲抽出来，原本就已经大敞着的领口耷拉下来，露出了一侧有着漂亮三角肌的肩头。  
“Jason……”Ray被他的一席动作也稍稍挑起了一些情欲，原本平稳的声线多了丝波动。  
青年像是听不到一般，顶着膝盖重重碾过Ray的老二。Ray配合地“唔”了一声。  
他没有停下，保持着膝盖的动作，扭头啃咬上了Ray的左肩。  
“够了Jason……”Ray在喘息间小心地闪躲，“我该走了。”  
埋头在他颈肩的青年依旧充耳不闻。湿润的嘴唇不断移位，慢慢来到了他的胸前……  
  
“Jason！” Ray又喊了一声，这次的语气不太友好。  
他用了点力推开身上的小男友，快速拉了把衬衫领子，用手撑着吧台，稍稍站直身子。  
正处于“发情模式”的Jason猝不及防地踉跄着后退了两步。  
随后他垂着脑袋，紧攥拳头，像是在竭力克制着什么。  
过了大概有半分钟，Ray重新扣好了衬衫。虽然腿间鼓着的那一块还没有消下去。  
  
Jason平复下来。他舒了口气，左手撸了把耷拉下来的刘海。  
“Sorry babe, my bad. （抱歉亲爱的，是我不好。）”  
语气间混杂着两种相似的东西：失落、无奈。  
  
“没关系。（It's all good.）”Ray走到他身旁，又揉乱了他的头发。随后奖励一般地在他的侧脸落了个吻。  
  
“记得锁门。”  
风铃声再次响起。  
身后的青年在门还没来得及阖上的时候，用好像刚开完一整天会议的疲惫声音说道，“我会给你留门。（I will leave the door for you.）”  
  
Ray推着门的动作愣了愣，不过顶多也就耽搁了1秒。  
“Sure.”


	15. Chapter 15

15

早在二十多年前，还在上大学的时候。Ray就体会惯了一种恶心的感觉。

那是一种，直到在走进考场的前一刻，都与某种紧张的情绪相安无事；可是一旦在位子上坐下，心脏就搏动得快要跳出喉咙的操蛋感觉。

关于为什么会突然想到这些……

因为这他妈就是他现在的心情。

仪表盘上的四个数字告诉他现在已经十一点半了。

可是手机上依旧没有一点动静。要不是兜里还揣着张房卡，他可能会以为自己不过是在午间小憩时做了个前任老板又像个阴魂不散的鬼魂一样飘回来找自己的噩梦。

就他妈这么肯定自己今晚一定会去？

催都不催一下？

答案显而易见。

当他敲开房门，看到Mickey一席宽松浴袍，甚至手里还端着杯红酒的享受模样时，就知道了是肯定的。

“Hello Ray.”他眯着眼睛，颇有耐心地从头到脚扫视了Ray一番，像是在检查一件精美的艺术品。

Ray在电梯里对着镜子已经整理了一番仪容。倒不是怕Mickey发觉什么，而是出于一种OCD的自我管理。现在他浑身上下应该没什么特别不礼貌的地方。

Mickey的视线在他腿间延长。Ray不受控制地夹紧了臀部肌肉站得更直了些。他的老二在一路上都处于亢奋的状态，好不容易才在下车前消停了一些，如今Mickey的目光又让他有了抬头的趋势。

Mickey哼声着笑了笑，刻意在与Ray对上视线之前转过身，走向内室。

他没有说“进来吧”，就像他没有说出那句再明显不过的“真是让我好等”一样。

Ray在身后关上门，跟了上去。

“所以，你说的工作机会是什么。（So, what you got for me.）”

Ray边走边说道。

Mickey走到窗边的沙发椅前坐下，翘起二郎腿。浴袍像块未经剪裁的布料，随意地披在他身上。腰带打着松散的结，不至于让他未着片缕的身体完全暴露出来。不过即使如此，大腿根部的肌肉和皮肤也随着他双腿交叠的动作若隐若现。

他没有叫Ray坐下。哪怕这只需要动动下巴，指指眼前的另一张沙发椅。

Ray就这么站在离他几步之遥的驼色毛毡地毯上。喉结非常不规则地上下滚动着。他完全可以往右迈开两步舒舒服服地坐下，像个被邀请前来的客人一样。但他提不起腿。

Mickey带给他的压迫感是那种融进肌肉的记忆，轻易摆脱不掉。

Mickey自己倒是完全放松地靠着沙发背，时不时再抿上一口红酒。他的语速很慢，声音是来自喉间的那种低沉，最后的几个音节被吞得几乎听不见。

“我以为你没兴趣？（I thought you weren't interested?）”

“我这不都来了么。（Well…. I am here now.）”

Ray有些不自觉地蹙了蹙眉头。身体本能的臣服是一回事。可这也并不妨碍他对Mickey完全掌控他们之间的对话节奏抱有不满。

“所以，别吊胃口了。（So just spit it out.）”

“别急啊Raymond，别急。（Patient,Raymond, patient.）”

Mickey微微起身，在身旁的圆形茶几上放下酒杯。他没有看向Ray，却用听起来轻佻婉转的话语，向他传递着实打实的压抑。

“我们心里都明白，你特意过来可不单单是为了跟我叙旧的。（We both know that you didn’t just come all the way down here for some cozy little talk.）”

“Jason有什么反应？（How was Jason reacting?）”

“知道了他的男朋友为了见前任特意甩下他。（When he found out that his boyfriend ditched him for some ex.）”

说完，他故意放下翘着的腿，转而大张着。

本就宽松的浴袍由于他这一席动作又袒露出了不少肉体。

Mickey本就纹路分明的肌肉线条因为肤色深了几个色度的关系，沟壑越发明显。

不得不承认，夏威夷的阳光确实能让人更加性感。

空气莫名干燥起来。Ray的喉结再次滚了几番。

注意到他这个动作，Mickey又低声笑了。

“别得寸进尺。（Don’t push it.）” Ray不愉快地啧了声，扶了把眼镜。

“得寸进尺？对什么？（Push what?）” 

Mickey明知故问了起来。

“你？你的耐心？还是你的那点恋爱小故事？（You? Your patience? Your little love story?）”

“到底是什么，Raymond，给点提示怎么样？（Come on Raymond, help me out here.）”

“出于礼节，我再问一遍。（I’m just gonna say that again as a courtesy.）”

Ray决心不被牵着鼻子走。他确实不单单是为了工作来的，不过也不打算如此轻易地就把主导权交到眼前这个让人火大的前任老板手上。

“到底是什么工作机会。（What you got for me.）”

他的眼神和仿佛钉在地毯上的脚后跟一样，一动不动。

“具体是什么……”

Mickey毫无预兆地起了身。这次不再是像之前放酒杯那样微起，而是完全站了起来。他带着游刃有余的笑，向前迈出一步。

两人的距离在瞬间拉近。

Ray伫在原地。他也在等待着，看看Mickey这次到底又要耍什么花样。

Mickey身体滚烫的热度，随着他的声音一齐逼近。

“你要不要自己来拆开看看？（Why don’t you untie the ribbon yourself.）”

说完，他故意凑得很近。

熟悉的古龙水香味灌满Ray的鼻尖。

Ray情不自禁地深吸了一口气。但他很快发现，这个小小的疏忽即将让他先前的坚持都功亏一篑。

身体的记忆，是毁灭性的；而这一口气，就像是压垮他理智的最后一根稻草。

他的呼吸不受控制地急促了起来，浑身的血液翻滚着涌向腿间那根不曾完全消停过的小兄弟。

时针悄悄地爬过了十二点。不远处海平面上整点报时的钟楼不解风情地提醒着他这一点。

钟声很快消退，周遭再次陷入了寂静。

一切的一切都无形放大了Ray那令他自己都难堪的粗重喘息声。

与此同时，近在咫尺的Mickey却依旧保持着平稳且规律的呼吸。他不紧不慢地往左边偏了偏脑袋，故意把自己调整成一个微微倾身就能与Ray吻上的位置。

两人的胡渣随着Mickey的动作，在有限的空间里若有若无地触碰着，带来一阵阵酥麻的战栗快感。

Ray的镜片蒙上了一层雾气，但他无暇去管这些。

Mickey没有进一步动作。他从不做主动出手的那个。（He’s never the one that makes the first move.)

Ray知道他在等什么。但他也想赌一把。

海水拍打礁石的声音在空旷的沙滩上放大。没人去掐表记录到底过了多久。但足够久了。

Mickey低笑着后退一步，拉开他们之间的暧昧距离。

他甚至伸手，用一种少见的温柔力度抓揉着Ray的头发。

“还是算了，你没准备好。”（Forget it, you are not ready yet.)

他不顾Ray一脸来不及收起的惊愕，转身就要回到沙发坐下。

只是这次，Ray没有如他所愿。

他用一种极其不耐烦的动作，一把摘下眼镜，丢向左前方的另一张沙发。

Mickey刚刚转身。

处理完眼镜后，Ray大步向前，伸手紧抓Mickey的右肩，用力往后一转。

显然是没有料到这层“偷袭”，Mickey被他轻松地拽回了原地。

这还不够。

带着不知道积压了多久的怒火，Ray不给他一点反应的时间，紧扣着Mickey的后颈，凶狠地把自己的嘴唇撞了过去。

那是一个完全不顾及对方感受的吻。也的确是Ray的本意。他想传达的有一大半是愤怒。

最初，Mickey确实小小惊讶了一番。不过这并不影响他享受这个吻。

Ray一副要把整根舌头都堵他喉咙眼里的架势，只顾横冲直撞，毫无章法可言。

他并不着急要占回上峰，任由被这么乱七八糟地吻了一会儿。然后耐心地抓准了Ray的舌头开始略显疲惫的时机，猛地收紧牙关。

Ray顺势呜咽了一声。

Mickey的力度拿捏得很巧妙。完全不痛，但又稳稳当当，实打实地叼住了Ray的舌头，一节一节地啃咬着。不光如此，他还时不时用嘴唇抿住Ray的往自己嘴里带。舌头上那些在平时不大有存在感的小倒刺们互相摩挲。带给他的快感大概除了让头皮发麻和腿间更加肿胀这种最为直观的感受以外，好像一时间也想不出什么别的。

但他说了，这一次，绝对不会这么轻易就交出主导权。

Ray在Mickey打算抽身之前，先发制人地一把将他推开。

力道很大，Mickey被他推得一个踉跄，躺倒在了身后不远处的大床上。

显然没有料到这一出的Mickey倒也完全不生气。他保持着仰躺，用手肘支撑着身体重量半起身的姿势，一副看好戏的表情笑着说道，“oh fuck me.”(真是没想到啊）

他的浴袍已经完全敞开，正面所有需要遮盖的地方都袒露在外，神采奕奕地跟Ray打着招呼。

“Right! Fuck you! ”（没错，你等着。）

Ray走过去，抽出Mickey腰间的浴袍腰带。在Mickey还完全没有反应过来的时候，抓起他的两只手腕拎过头，和距离他最近的一根圆木床柱捆在了一起。

Ray虽然一肚子的怒火加欲火，手上的动作可完全没有松懈。

腰带被他捆得几乎紧到可以箍进肉里。从Mickey瞬间就变了颜色的手腕就可以得知。

不过他一声都没哼。

当然Ray也不打算给他抱怨的机会。他以最快的动作把底裤和外裤一齐褪下，“噌”地一下蹬上床，来到Mickey视线的正上方。跨坐在了他的脸上。

这一切都顺利得不可思议。Mickey没有一点推脱地张开嘴，让Ray把几乎完全硬起的老二插到他嘴里。

被怠慢太久的老二突然接触到温热的口腔，这让Ray爽得一个激灵。

一声满足的“嗯……”即刻从鼻间溢出。

Mickey收着牙关，用心吞吐。Ray配合地在他唇间抽插进出。没有过于粗暴的深喉，完全按照他自己想要的节奏被服侍着。

Ray的大腿内侧贴着Mickey的脸颊。细碎的胡渣再次给他带来了无法忽略的快感，他情不自禁地揪着Mickey头顶的碎发，断断续续地低骂了几句“fuck……”

大部分时候Mickey是用舌尖逗弄，但偶尔也会自作主张地啃咬一口Ray的龟头，力道时重时轻，但总得来说不影响他享受。

不过这是一套比较公式化的玩法。Ray也知道，他只是想压压火。顺便久违地在Mickey脸上骑一次，虽然效果并不突出。毕竟他的手还被自己捆着，影响发挥。

Ray在估摸着自己快射的前不久把老二抽了出来。拖出的一根细长银丝顺着他的动作挂下来，落在Mickey颈间。

Ray不说话，Mickey也不做声。只是饶有兴趣地看着Ray拧开一瓶刚拆封的润滑剂，在手心倒了一大股，伸向身后。

他现在双膝向下地跪坐在Mickey腹腔的位置。说实话，这么一个姿势确实不大好润滑，不过他已经懒得管这么多了。

“如果是想让我光看你自己解决就射出来，那可还得再加把劲啊，Ray.” Mickey有些恶劣地调侃道。

Ray不理他，皱着眉头又自顾自地扩张了一会儿。Mickey的眼神一刻不停地紧盯着他，生怕他不知道自己在被看着似的。Ray倒不是觉得不好意思，只是没来由地很烦躁。他想要给Mickey一个下马威，可到头来这个男人却还是一脸玩味地享受着。

用了差不多快半瓶润滑剂，他终于在自己手指进出股间时听到了“呲呲”水声。看来差不多了。

大约是感受到了他的如释重负。Mickey非常欠揍地吹了个口哨。

这成功又燃起了Ray刚泻下去的怒火。不过他没有选择言语冲突，而是抄起一片刚刚和润滑剂一并拿来的安全套，放到嘴边，用牙利索地撕开一个口子。

Mickey腿间的老二半软不硬。用实际行动嘲讽着Ray刚刚那套自我扩张的自慰戏码有多扫兴。

Ray半眯着眼，用牙咬着安全套最外侧的那一圈凸起的橡胶（这次酒店提供的安全套难得还不错，味道也是清新的海水味）。他直接用虎口箍住Mickey的老二，一撸到底的同时让它也直立了起来。Mickey猝不及防地一声闷哼。

Ray动作粗鲁地上下撸了几下。他已经很久不扛冲锋枪了，虎口的枪茧也就没以前那么厚，但这并不影响他用收紧得恰到好处的力度带给Mickey快感。

Mickey不再一脸安若泰山，略微松动的面部线条暗示着他也开始进入状态。

Ray叼着嘴里那圈橡胶，俯身凑到Mickey的腿间，借助舌头的作用，把安全套套在了面前肿大的龟头上。

他故意抬起脸，似笑非笑地看了Mickey一眼，然后轻飘飘地像对待羽毛一样，舔弄起了眼前的柱身。

Mickey倒吸了一口冷气，不过不是爽得，而是被Ray给他带了的那股漫不经心的瘙痒给折磨的。

Ray存心跟他作对一样，用舌尖绕着柱身，舔了一圈又一圈。龟头被安全套箍在一个相对密闭的空间里得不到照料，唯有可怜兮兮地溢出几滴前夜，像在哭泣。

不过Mickey也只是龇着牙忍着。他的手被Ray捆得结结实实，完全没法动弹。不然早就抓着Ray的脑袋肆意抽插起来了。同时他也不想就这么开口妥协。他倒也想看看，Ray能怎么玩。

过了一会儿大约也是舔累了，Ray终于咬住那圈橡胶，仅仅用着嘴的力度把安全套完整地套在了Mickey的老二。期间他的牙齿贴着Mickey的柱身一路摩擦着向下。这感觉也说不清是折磨多些，还是疼痛引起的暗爽要多些。

终于来到正戏。

Ray重新跨坐在了Mickey的腰间，老二上又被他湿哒哒地浇了小半瓶润滑剂。他本想撑着床单坐下去，但无奈高度不合适。而且这该死的床单是缎面的，摩擦力太小，滑得不行。于是他只好转而左手撑着Mickey的腹肌，右手扶着身后的柱体，对准洞口。

期间因为洞口太紧，或者是润滑剂倒多了有点翻车，总之不是很顺利。Mickey哑着嗓子说要不要考虑把他的手松了。Ray充耳不闻。

他又滑来滑去地试了好几次，终于成功地一寸一寸地坐了下去。

交合的感觉何其美妙。而且这个酒店提供的安全套，意外良心地是超薄款，他甚至连Mickey老二上突突跳动的血管都能一条条地感受到。他花了点时间，调整呼吸地让自己放松了好几次，才算终于坐到了最底部。大腿内侧和浴袍的毛料，臀部嫩肉与Mickey腿间的粗硬耻毛紧紧贴合。

一时间有太多感官交织。这让Ray有些应接不暇。

“你倒是，动一动啊。” Mickey不耐烦地顶了顶胯。

“闭嘴。”Ray被Mickey的动作弄得“嘶”了一声。他现在还觉得很胀，太胀了。大约是前戏没有到位的缘故。

又过了好一会儿，他撑着Mickey的腹肌，借由自己的腰部力量运作了起来。抽插的频率不高，但由于没有第二个人握着他的腰来打乱节奏，完全是按照自己的喜好在动，这番体验不差。他甚至还可以用空出来的右手撸动自己的老二。

这一切都称心如意得有些不切实际了。但Ray此刻正沉浸在这场他与Mickey之间，难得能由他主导的性爱中。

他在骑乘的颠簸下，爽得伸长着脖子高高扬起头。嘴间溢出的破碎呻吟与脸上的汗一齐落下。

他用大拇指狠狠地按压摩擦着自己的马眼。他不自觉地屏住了呼吸。一股从尾椎骨顺着脊髓蔓延到脑后的快感激得他一阵抖动，他知道自己快到高潮了。

就在他都快要看见眼前那道白光时，一只粗糙燥热的手掌贴上了他的老二。不光如此，一圈曾与他有过短暂交会的金属，“咔哒”一声，卡住了他老二的根部。

他被狠狠地从高潮的山峰打了下来，视界还有些模糊，脑子一片混沌。

不过Mickey冰冷沉稳的嗓音很快将他拉回了现实。

“要真这样可就太容易了，你说是吧，Raymond.”

Mickey的双手不知什么时候早就从腰带的束缚中挣脱了出来。应该有一会儿了，手腕处的血液已经恢复了正常循环。握着自己老二的手掌也显然不是麻木的紫色。

“You cunt……（你个婊子）”

Ray还处于最脆弱的那个阶段，浑身轻飘飘的使不上多少力。就是这样，Mickey又变本加厉地在他的手腕上了副情趣手铐。手铐上裹着品味糟糕的玫红色绒毛——看样子这东西也是酒店附赠的。想到这点，Ray使劲动了动看看是不是能挣开。但显然这玩意儿的劣质只是审美上，质量还是没话说。

Mickey趁着他分神的空当，拽着手铐间的那根链子，使了点力把Ray拖到另外半边床上。然后一个翻身，曲起膝盖钉在Ray的腰间。

Ray被他这一席动作：阴茎环、手铐、膝盖骨，弄得只能闷头趴在床单上，无法动弹。

Mickey没有把时间和精力浪费在说话上。Ray看不见，也听不清，但他至少从Mickey粗重的喘息声中判断出了接下来自己不会太好过。

Mickey拖着他的双腿，把他往床边拽了一些。Ray的老二紧贴着过分光滑的宝蓝色缎面床单，一路擦了下去，没有得到一点慰藉。起初他还有些不解Mickey这个看起来多余的行为。但下一秒，毫无预警地在他屁股上落下的一记巴掌，就给了他答案。

Mickey打得不重，但也不是爱抚一样的轻飘。力度带着些试探，可声音却是丝毫不怠慢的响亮。

没等Ray作出反应，又一记巴掌落下。这次是在另一侧，力度重了些。他不自觉地往中间夹了下两瓣臀肉。

Mickey在没有发出任何来自他自己声音的情况又给了他第三记。力道更大，Ray吃痛地叫了出来。

屁股上火辣辣地疼着，不用看也知道一定红了一片。

这次之后，开胃菜终于结束了。Mickey落下的一连串巴掌保持着跟第三记类似，或者更重的力度。不变的是每一记都响得让他脸红。

Ray叼着床单，咬着牙，努力让自己不要发出过于难堪的声音。其实从后面几次开始就不是那么痛了。只是屁股这块平时不怎么暴露在外的脆弱皮肤，对疼痛有着本能的反应。好像尤其敏感似的。

这当然不是他第一次被Mickey打屁股。但距离上次他被这么肆意对待已经有些年头了。他当然也有要求Jason这么打过他。但怎么说……他终究还是对自己太迷恋了。而且年纪太小。无法拿捏住像Mickey这个情场老手一样，能把自己打到溢出生理性眼泪地步的力度。

好像是注意到了他的走神一样。Mickey突然停下了手头的动作。没反应过来的Ray意犹未尽地“嗯……”了一声，扭着动了动屁股。

“在想什么？”

Mickey拽着他脑后的头发一把将他提起。Ray“嘶”了一声，下一秒就贴上了Mickey滚烫的胸膛。

“我问你在想什么。”Mickey灼热的气息贴着Ray的耳根，让他早就糊成一团的脑子越发混乱。

“什么都没有……”他吸了口气，艰难地回答。

腿间被束缚着的老二占据了他的全部思绪。屁股上火辣辣的刺痛莫名地平添了过多快感。然后被揪着拉起的头皮又让他这个人浑身发麻。

他一时也说不清自己到底是更爽一些，还是痛苦更多一些。

Mickey没有继续逼问他，冷哼了一声。他猛地松开抓紧Ray头发的手，后者一个不提防地摔回了原位。

Ray的鼻梁重重地砸回了床面，新鲜的疼痛再次占据了他的一些脑部空间。他太想射精了，连耳朵里都控制不住地嗡嗡响着。

然后，很突然的，他听到身后传来润滑剂塑料瓶盖扣上的“啪嗒”一声。

Mickey燥热的手掌，带着冰凉的啫喱性液体，来到了他的臀间。

Mickey的动作尤为粗糙。显然他的目的不是要好好润滑，而只是为了方便自己进去。他就这么一点都不温柔地就着润滑剂，撑开Ray的穴口捅了几下。感觉扩张得差不多了以后，换上自己的老二重新插了进去。

然后Ray就体会到了久违的，狂风暴雨一样的性爱。

后入式让Mickey随心所欲，轻而易举地用力抽插。

Mickey的胯骨用力砸在Ray早已红得肿起的臀瓣。

Mickey的耻毛撕扯着刮在Ray被带出穴口而外翻着的肠肉。

Ray像被钉在木板上一样，承受着一波又一波的撞击。

他有好几次被撞得前移（缎面床单的过错）。每当这时，Mickey都会烦躁地握住他的胯部，越发凶狠地把他撞向自己。而这必定又会引得Ray一阵呜咽般的细密叫喊。

不知过了多久。已经习惯Mickey操弄的穴口随着Ray理智的一并流走，不再能像之前一样，随时都紧紧吸附着Mickey的老二。

Mickey很快就注意到了这一点。

他把Ray又往后拉了拉，随后一手扶住他的大腿根部，固定住，保持着抽插的频率。另一只手在空中扬起，左右交替地在Ray的屁股上扇下了手掌。

兴许是他也处于亢奋状态的缘故，这次的抽打丝毫没有章法，只是最原始的施虐。他想用疼痛，最为直接的刺激，来让Ray收紧臀部。

他也确实如愿了。被不能攀达的高潮折磨着的Ray，随着他胡乱落下的巴掌闷声叫着，收缩着后穴。

又过了一会儿，Mickey将Ray从侧面掀起了一些。猝不及防地摸向他腿间，解开了阴茎环上的搭扣，转而紧箍着龟头。

身后的操弄还在继续，Ray被Mickey带着薄茧的拇指不断按压摩擦着马眼。终于，在Mickey的手中一点点地溢出了积压过久的精液。

Ray在久违的高潮中抖动、抽搐着。连带着绞紧的，当然还有他咬着Mickey老二的后穴。

不断挤压着的肠肉同样给予了Mickey难以言喻的欢愉。他抓着Ray的胯部，顶动得越发激烈。交合处泛白的泡沫打在他的大腿上，他的耻毛上，他的腹肌上，他都全然不顾。一心只想在场酣畅淋漓的性爱中收获他最后的快感。

终于，他低沉地“嗯……”着，把自己一下顶到了他所能触及的最深处。原本还处于失神状态的Ray也被这突如其来的一下弄得“唔……”的一声睁大了眼睛。

滚烫的精液浇在了脆弱的肠壁上。

Ray被烫得不由自主地蜷了下肚子。接着他就意识到了，Michael这个狗娘养的，居然没有戴套子……


	16. Chapter 16

16  
淡季的夏威夷反倒气候越发宜人。  
早上醒来时房间的窗户半开着，和风传堂而过，将一边的窗帘吹进来，另一边倚着打成直角的窗户荡在外面。海平面上空，海鸥拍打翅膀盘旋着周游，阵阵不成调的鸣叫慢慢唤醒近海房里的住客。  
  
睁开眼睛后，Ray花了将近一分钟回忆了一番昨晚。  
后颈被掐住，再摁进枕头里的缺氧；腰侧烙着指印的钝痛；被扇打得发烫的两片臀瓣……一切感官都很遥远，但又仿佛还停留在那里。  
  
由风吹得飘起的乳白色窗帘前，茶几上用玻璃烟灰缸压着份东西。Ray动着脑袋环顾四周，Mickey并不在房间内，于是他也失去了翻阅那几张纸的兴趣。  
床头柜上放着杯半满的水，是他昨天半夜冲完澡后自己倒的。  
  
空气里还弥漫着一些古龙水的味道。脱下的浴袍挂在床的一角随意地耷拉下来，薄外套搭在沙发上。  
Mickey又消失了，像个幽灵。  
  
屋内很安静，只是飘渺地传进来自海滩的白噪音。  
他坐起来，在浪花声中握紧了乏力的拳头，眼前冒着金星地花了一片。  
思绪混沌间，耳边响起了一句话。昨天昏睡过去前，Mickey抵着他的耳朵说的。  
“Come back to my side.”  
  
这不是他想要的。  
  
  
等Ray回到酒吧，Jason已经在张罗午市。  
风铃的声音让年轻人抬头往门口看了看。Ray在关门转身后和他对上视线，两人都没有说话。  
Jason继续低头干活。Ray一声不吭地扯下门口衣架上的酒保围裙。他边走边系，掀起柜台的一块活动木板，来到吧台后面。  
  
“你昨晚没回来，”Jason说着，声音闷闷不乐。  
Ray不接话。  
“我说了我会给你留门的，”他又说道。  
  
“我很抱歉。是我的过错。”  
Ray打开冰柜铲了铲，防止冰块都冻在一起。  
他还有一些事情要忙，或者说尽量在找些事情让自己忙起来。  
  
“你要跟他走吗？”Jason很突然地说。  
“什么？”Ray手里的铲子一顿，卡在了两坨冰的缝隙之间。  
“Pearson……” 他说，“他希望你跟他回去，不是吗？”  
  
“你为什么会知道，”Ray放下了手里的冰铲，转用狐疑的目光看向Jason.  
“我……”Jason拧着眉头，咬紧牙关绷直了唇线，就像怕嘴里的东西掉出来。  
Ray催促地看着他。  
  
就在这时，门口出现两个俄罗斯壮汉。扎眼的亮白肤色让Ray一下就警觉了起来。他轻声对Jason说了句别说话（be quiet），摸出吧台抽屉里的92F别到腰后。  
  
两人进门后扫视了一番店内，选择靠窗的一个角落位子坐下。Ray抱着菜单走过去，脸上堆起服务生应有的热情职业笑。  
“两位今天过得怎么样？要先喝点什么吗？（How are we doing today gentlemen? Anything I can get you to start with？）”他故意用了那种上扬的夏威夷调的美式口音。  
  
其中一个男子皱着眉头，警惕又仔细地审视着他，好像他的脸是一道难解的几何题。过了半晌，另一个男子才生硬地吐出几个单词。  
“Beer, burger, two.”说着还用食指在他和对面的伙伴之间来回指了指，又比了个2.  
  
“没问题，那请问两位具体想要哪种？（Sure, what kind of burger are we looking for today? ）”他点点头，把菜单摊开在他们中间，“我们菜单上三种，都十分推荐。（We have three house specials, right on the menu.）”  
“Beef.” 男子没有看菜单，直接回道。  
  
“没问题。两杯啤酒两份牛肉汉堡，马上就好。（Alright, two beer, and two beef burgers, coming right up.）”  
Ray收起菜单以及脸上的和善，转身回到吧台。Jason压低声音问道怎么了。Ray用食指在唇间比了“嘘”，镜片后的眼神依旧犀利地紧盯两位客人。  
  
两个男子吃得沉默、迅速，没有多余的交谈。他们闷头吃完，从桌边的铁盒里抽出一张纸巾擦擦嘴，不等Ray上前招呼，留下了一张大额现钞就离开了。  
Ray等风铃的余调平息后走过去。摸起来一看，是非常崭新的一张钞票，甚至不用凑近就能闻到那股新鲜的油墨铜臭味。  
Ray抄起钞票夹在指间，若有所思。  
  
两个人确实是安安稳稳地吃完就走了，期间也没有什么可疑的行为。  
穿着整套的西装来夏威夷度假虽有些不合常理，但也不排除两人刚刚落地没来得及“入乡随俗”的可能。  
不过这片景区算是冷门中的冷门，离最近的机场都有好几百英里的路程。一下飞机就直奔这里？实在让人难以信服。  
  
总之，空气里飘着股不容忽视的古怪气息。  
  
当天的客流量和平时相差无几。两人依旧按淡季的时间提前打了烊，回到家时也就才11：30.  
Ray放下钥匙后上楼冲起了澡。  
  
Mickey毫不意外地没有主动联系他。  
那份文件他到走都没有翻看，无疑又是一份狗屁雇佣合同罢了。  
在他和Mickey的关系里，他始终都是服从的那一个。这样一路走来，看起来总是轻松地畅通无阻。而事实上，当他不再助力时，一切都将停滞。  
这是他们之间的无解。  
  
花洒的水声让他走神，又或者是思绪过于放空，以至于连Jason开门进来都没有注意到。直到淋浴门被拉开，滑轮的“吱呀”声让他骤然惊醒。  
  
“Hey，小家伙，我们可是说好了的，洗澡的时候……”  
Ray抹了把脸，语气无奈，此刻他最不想要的就是被打扰。  
“我知道……”Jason委屈地嘟哝着打断他。  
他从身后靠上Ray，紧贴着他的后背，嘴唇在他左边颈侧轻轻啄吻。  
“不要走，好不好……”  
  
Ray不知道他怎么就又提起，以及从哪里得出了这个结论。  
他们在一起也有些年头了。  
起初不过是一场玩笑。几轮烈酒下肚后，青年的同伴们幸灾乐祸地挑衅他不可能亲到这间酒吧的火辣酒保（当然碰巧也是这里的老板）并且全身而退。  
当Jason扭捏地来到吧台前，还在抓耳挠腮地施展魅力时就被Ray揪住领子一把吻了下去。身后起哄声和口哨声的分贝甚至盖过了DJ的打碟——没错，那些玩笑的赌注他都听到了。不过更重要的，是他对这个年轻人有点意思。  
  
频繁发生在储物室狭隘空间里的性爱，Jason每每来到酒吧时打着哑谜的调情……他们很快走到了一起。  
Jason是个不错的男友。体贴，不过分黏人。本职是夏威夷某处海洋动物保护协会的研究员，工作时间相对流动，排班之余经常主动来帮Ray打理店里。  
  
当然他们的关系也不仅限于彼此，这一点即使在搬到一起住后也没有改变。Ray始终都没有对他放下最后的那道界线，他从来都没有打算过要对任何人做到这一步。  
或许曾经也没有。  
  
Jason的手掌顺着水流在他身上游动，摸到腰侧淤青红肿的掌印时像被烫伤一样弹开。  
Ray细微地向后侧过身子，与Jason猩红的视线对上。  
他看到了青年眼神中某种原始的冲动，喘着粗气的胸口贴着他的后背无规律地起伏。  
  
然后Jason有些愤恨地把Ray反身压到墙壁上。瓷砖还没来得及跟上水温的热度，一股冰凉刺得Ray忍不住“嘶”了一声。  
Jason蹲下，掰开眼前红肿的臀瓣。眼前袒露出了颜色同样夸张的穴口，他将舌头贴上去。  
Ray绷紧身体“嗯”了一声，向外涌出被突如其来的刺激惊到的满足。这给了Jason继续的动力，他把舌尖刺进去，抽插起来。  
Ray张开嘴，干涸的低吟声滑出。  
Jason的舌头撤开，不再继续，而是紧贴着他的后背站起来。右手大拇指猛插到底又向下抠挖，左手来到Ray由于弓起腰身而露出的胯间与墙壁间的间隙，抓住Ray的老二，粗鲁地撸动。  
Ray的眼睛和嘴在Jason的动作下同时张大。他感到自己原本就搅成一团的脑浆现在就像被煮沸了一样，冒着烟发胀。  
  
之后Jason又换着手指在他身体里进出，嘴唇也没有停息，一刻不停地在Ray身上留下印记。他在Ray射了一次，第二次也快到的时候才把自己的老二顶进去。  
浴室这样天然缺少氧气的环境让两人在剧烈运动下都晕乎乎的。  
他们用后背式一起抵达了高潮，Ray后仰着脑袋，靠在Jason的颈窝里喘息。  
  
谁也都没再提Mickey，以及Ray是不是真的要走的这个问题。  
之后的几天也是如此。  
直到终于，那个被他们互相规避的话题再次不请自来。  
  
Mickey的身影晃进门时，Ray管理得良好的表情没有露出过多破绽。Jason正好去后院处理垃圾，店里刚刚送走几位喝着散酒的客人，现在空无一人。  
  
“Hello Raymond,考虑得如何？”  
Mickey的声音不大不小地传来，透着午后的慵懒。  
  
那天气温不高，天空里刚刚飘过阵雨。  
Mickey的polo衫外面套着薄外套，尼龙料袖口的地方沾着一点潮湿的沙砾。  
他信步走到吧台，拉开高脚凳坐下。脸上是那种没有肌肉牵动的非常Michael Pearson的表情。语气自然，好像他们昨天才刚刚见过面。  
  
Ray的手抓着用来擦拭冰桶的毛巾收紧。  
他想用眼神让Mickey滚蛋，可他做不到。或者说他做到了，只不过Mickey对此视而不见。  
就这样，泄气的无力感像退潮时的浪花，狠狠拍落在他身上。  
  
他的生活本该像手表的指针，循序渐进地，循环着运作。虽然无聊，但有他自己定下的轨迹。  
可是Mickey的出现，一次又一次地打破了这种规律。就像有人在表盘上不断地变动数字，这让指针乱了阵脚。  
  
而一切的罪魁祸首就在他眼前，表情和肢体语言都肆无忌惮地彰显着他的毫不在意。  
  
风铃声起，又走进了两位客人。Ray虽无心理睬，习惯性的警惕还是让他朝门口瞟了眼。  
又是那两个俄罗斯人。这次倒是穿了休闲的短袖套衫，露在衣袖外的手臂依旧白得扎眼。  
Ray把眼神又飘向了两人的下装——宽松牛仔裤。  
两人依旧在窗边坐下，看起了菜单，一副不着急被招待的架势。  
  
“我问你考虑得怎么样了？”Mickey见他的注意力不在眼前，重复道。  
“考虑什么？”Ray把眼神转回来。  
“合伙的事。”  
“我已……”  
“如果你不想再跟违法的勾当扯上关系……”Mickey打断他，微笑着，“这次是合法生意。我在伦敦开了对冲基金项目，需要一个信得过的人才。”  
“很可惜你没好好看看那份合同，”他把一张支票推到Ray面前，“因为你绝对错过了这个。”  
  
Ray没有伸手接过，他甚至没有低头凑过去看那张长方形的厚版纸片，下巴保持在原本的位置。  
“我可不卖。（I am not for sale.）”  
他的声音就像站在移民局前宣誓时一样，并不响亮，但坚定、有力。  
  
Mickey的眉毛细微地动了一下，仿佛在说“哦？”  
  
Ray垂下眼脸，扫过支票上的数字，略带嘲讽地开口，“况且，你这开价也太寒酸了。（Even if I am, you are several zeros short.）”  
Mickey不受挑衅，原本似笑非笑的嘴角越发上扬得明显。  
“现在，好好喝完你的啤酒，然后滚蛋！（Now enjoy your beer and fuck off.）”说着，Ray“哐”地在他面前“砸”了一满杯啤酒。  
  
Mickey轻声一笑，他目光如炬，势在必得地紧盯着Ray。  
他把啤酒移到一边，再从薄外套的内袋抽出一张空头支票。  
“你具体想要个什么数字，可以写。（Feel free to write as many zeros as you want.）” 他把新的纸张推给Ray，连带了一支份量不小的褐色签字笔, “只要保证这是让你满意的一笔大钱就可以了。（Just make sure it’s a big fucking number.）”  
  
“是吗？那这样的话……（Well….in that case……）”  
Ray的眼睛眯起，目光越过Mickey的肩膀投向窗边的俄罗斯佬。  
两人都还在装模作样地翻着菜单。其中一人不自然地动了动坐姿，牛仔裤后腰鼓出的一块似乎硌得他很不舒服。他朝对面的同伴使了个眼神，同伴点着头一站而起，动作略显突兀。  
  
Ray不动声色地背过身，假装低头调酒。吧勺在搅拌杯内壁碰撞，一阵“叮铃当啷”的清脆声响。  
Ray用余光紧盯眼前一排调酒工具杯的反光镜面。俄罗斯壮汉在慢慢逼近，接着挺身，突然反手摸向后腰——  
与此同时，Ray从自己左边腋下的位置扣下扳机。  
子弹正中胸口，壮汉“咚”的一声倒地。  
窗台的那位低骂几句俄语一跃而起。Ray没有给他拔枪的机会，一个转身，动作迅速地朝他脑门正中也送出一颗子弹。  
壮汉的四肢好像瞬间被切了电源的机器人，扭曲地定格在空里。  
  
Ray伸直握枪的右手，在那具庞大笨重的身体后仰着砸向地板时，平和地说道：  
“我看这把枪我就挺满意的。（This is a big fucking gun.）”  
  
他放下枪，用之前紧捏着的那块毛巾擦擦手，漫不经心地朝Mickey颔首，“我们刚说到哪儿了？（You were saying?）”  
  
“啪——啪——啪——”  
Mickey拖沓地鼓了三声掌，“确实不错。（I’m impressed.）”  
  
“别奉承了，想想该怎么道歉吧。（Don’t be impressed, be apologetic.）” Ray面色阴沉，脸上原本柔和的线条此刻硬得像山脊。  
  
Mickey继续用似笑非笑的表情接住他的目光，空气里飘过一缕短暂的沉默。  
  
通往后厨的铝门被撞开，Jason裹着一身从他语气里漏出的惊慌失措闯了进来。  
“天呐发生了什么！（Jesus what happened!）”  
他一个箭步冲到Ray身边，抓紧他的一只肩膀左右翻看着检查起了是否有受伤。  
“妈的你说过你是来给他解决问题的！（Fuck! You said you are here to get him out of the trouble.）”他把头扭向Mickey，字里行间里夹杂着愤怒。  
“没事吧？（You okay?）”他又转回Ray，连呼出的气息里都是炽热的担心。  
不过Ray浑身散发的冷气劝退了他想把Ray拦进自己怀里的进一步举动。  
  
“看起来，你们两个可要给我解释上好一会儿了。（Looks like you two owe me more than just one explanation.）” Ray说，那副嗓子就好像刚从急冻箱里拿出来。  
他干脆地掸掉Jason抓紧他的手。走出吧台，来到门口。把“营业中”的挂牌翻了个面，又步履悠哉地回到气氛紧张的两人之间。  
  
“Anyone care to start? (谁想先开始？)”  
  
  
  
“我知道你有在卖我的动态，只是不知道具体给谁。（I know you’ve been feeding my information to someone, just don’t know that ‘someone’ is who.）”  
Ray先把矛头指向在原地如坐针毡的Jason. 年轻人的眼神不由自主地飘向Mickey，似乎在试图用脑电波对好口供。  
  
“开口说话。（TALK.）” Ray显然发现了他的小动作，压着火气不耐烦地催促说。  
  
Jason摒直腰板地僵持了一会儿，紧握的拳头让指甲把虎口掐得出了一枚月牙印。他张了几次嘴，气息反复吞咽，好像有根硬刺梗在喉咙，无法顺利发出声音。  
就这样，在Ray失去耐心之前他终于开了口……  
  
“之前有人来找过我。（Some guy came to me.）”  
“嗯哼……”  
“一个操着东伦敦口音的英国佬。（Some Brits with a dramatic cockney accent…）.”  
“还有着糟糕的威士忌品味。（And a shitty taste of whiskey.）” Ray皱着脸补充道。  
“……没错（right.）”Jason愣了一下，思考了片刻还是同意了Ray的打断。  
他不知道Ray是不是还要说什么，继续等在原地不出声。直到Ray做了个“继续”的手势。  
  
“他让我替你注意一点，说你过去惹的一些麻烦可能会找上门。（He just wants me to keep an eye for you, said some dangerous people from your past might be out here looking for you.）”  
“然后，他还付了你一千美金来让你更新汇报Ray的近况。（And he paid you 1000 bucks for updates.）” Mickey补充道。  
  
“而你会‘碰巧’知道这些是因为……？（You would happen to know that because….?）” Ray闻声转向他.  
“因为Fletcher是我派来的。（Because I sent Fletcher here.）” 男人松开交叠着的双手，把手肘分别搁在升降椅靠背的两侧，非常有“诚意”地自觉补充完。  
Ray细微地眯了下眼睛。他并不惊讶，到目前为止，这两人透露的信息都还只是验证了他的一些猜想。  
  
“什么时候的事？（When?）” 他转向Jason.  
“Babe…..”  
“我问你这他妈什么时候的事。（I asked you a fucking question.）”  
  
“没事，告诉他。（Tell him, go ahead.）” Mickey朝Jason颔首。  
  
“三个月前……但是……（Three months ago...but babe….）”  
“好了你可以滚了。（Ok, get the fuck outa here.）”  
“Babe….”  
“我说，滚。（Get the fuck out.）”  
  
年轻人还想再解释些什么。什么都好，只要能挽回他年长的恋人……  
可是Ray的眼神很快打消了他的这个可笑念头。  
他突然想起了眼前站的这个人是谁。能只身解决掉前来暗杀自己的两个俄罗斯黑帮——他的恋人和他的过去一样不好惹。  
他愤愤地长叹一口气，推门撞了出去。  
  
Ray木然地伫立在原地，安静地听着Jason的机车发动、开走后的轰鸣引擎声。然后，继续起了与自己前任老板的对话。  
“还有你呢，（And you）” 他说，声音很累，“你怎么说，有什么要补充的？（You got anything to add?）”  
  
他摘下眼镜阖上双眼，用掌骨的根部按压起了自己的额头。  
他现在只想让这一切都赶快结束。他这次失策了，Mickey在他的世界再次占据了太多时间。况且，他也没法像对Jason那样简单地把眼前这个男人打发走。  
  
Mickey有话要说，而他只能奉陪着听完。  
  
“还记得Aslan吗？（Remember Aslan?）” Mickey开口，声音悠长。  
这个回忆深处的名字让Ray不自觉地睁开了眼。  
  
“没错，那个俄国小子。他老爹可是一直都没有要放过你的意思。（Yea...the Russian kid. The senior has been sniffing at your back ever since.）”  
“事实上……这也是为什么我当时非开了你不可的原因之一。（Actually... that’s why I fired you in the first place.）”  
Ray重新戴上眼镜，双臂交叉地抱在胸前，似乎终于开始对Mickey长篇大论前的铺垫产生了兴趣。  
继续，他说。  
  
“那些俄国佬后来又来找我了。你知道的，就是在我们发生那出‘小误会’后的不久。（Those Russian guys, they got to me. I sat with them you know, shortly after the little incident of misunderstanding we had earlier.）”  
“我坐下来跟他们好好谈了谈要怎么和平解决这个事件。分了他们不小的一笔红润。然后，他们似乎终于满意了，打算怕拍屁股走人。只不过，还有一个条件……（I cut them with a pretty decent share of my business and they finally seem to feel happy to fuck off, with one condition particular….）”  
  
“他们想要私下解决掉对那小子的死，最直接的负责人。（They wanna hold their son’s murderer accountable, in private.）”  
Ray的眉毛抖动了一下，但没有说话。  
“我说行啊，没问题。我手底下随便哪个人都乐意配合。（I said go ahead, any of my guys are happy to cooperate.）”  
  
“但你懂的吧，他们不会这么简单就放过你的。（But you know they are not gonna let you walk away that easily don’t you?）”  
“尤其是在看了Fletcher拍的现场照片之后。（Not after what Fletcher had shown them.）”  
  
听到这里Ray抑制不住地一怔。他看过那些照片。就算严格意义上来说，他，不是把那个亲手把俄国小少爷甩下窗的，可Fletcher抓拍到的那一张张特写说的可不是这么回事。  
  
“他们家底很厚，战力几乎顶得上一支小型军队。（They practically own a fucking army.）” 见他面露难色，Mickey补充道。  
  
“所以，Ray，你必须离开。甚至光是离开都不够，而是消失。（That’s why you need to go, Ray. And not just go, but disappear.）”  
“你该不会觉得给你搞护照的那家伙让你来夏威夷是个巧合吧？（You wouldn’t think that was a coincidence that the passport guy sent you down here right?）”  
Mickey的这番话似乎终于告一段落了。他拿起右手边的啤酒，喝了一口，再用拇指刮掉嘴唇上方的浮末。  
  
“那么，为什么又要派Fletcher过来？为什么……（Then why Fletcher? Why….）”  
“为什么你又要来，为什么是现在？（Why you, why now?）”  
  
Ray一连串地抛出好几个问题。  
他一下子收入了太多讯息。与自己的原本认知断层的部分，接连冒出疑问。他本以为再不济，Jason和那两个俄国佬都只是Mickey恶趣味一样的控制欲衍生出来的笑话。自己只要无情揭穿后就可以喊这些闯入他生活的背弃者都滚蛋。  
但不是的，事情从一开始就不是他想的那样。  
  
“像我之前就说的，我希望你能回到我身边。（As I stated before, I want you to come back to my side.）”  
仿佛在乘胜追击，Mickey再次放慢了吐字的速度，语调虔诚。  
  
“至于Fletcher，我知道他一定会毫不犹豫地再次把你出卖给俄罗斯人来换点外快。（As for Fletcher, I knew he would definitely sell you out to Russians again for some quick cash.）” 他特意对“再次”加了重音。  
“我也知道俄罗斯人一定会找上门。事实上，我正指望着他们找上门。（I know the Russians would come. In fact, I am counting on the Russians to come.）”  
  
“我相信这次，你可以自己解决掉他们。（I trust you to handle the issue yourself this time.）”  
“Ray，我只身一人来了这里。没有带后援，也没有装备武器。（I came here all alone, Ray. No backups, no weapons.）”  
  
“因为我相信你，Ray.（I trust you, Ray.）”  
“我在用我的命信任你。（I trust you with my life.）”  
  
“顺便，还记得马文局长吗？我让他帮了个小忙。那些俄国佬再也没法再踏进英国一步了。（Little background story, remember Chief Marvin back then? I ask him for a little favor, those Russians are banned from reentering the country, for good.）”  
  
“所以，你觉得怎么样？就在这等着他们派更多人来解决掉你，还是……”  
“还是跟我回伦敦。然后我们重新开始合作生意。这次是一起。（So, what do you think? Waiting down here for more Russians to come to get you for sure, or fly back to London with me. And we can start our business, together this time.）”  
  
“由你来决定。（It’s your call.）”  
  
说完这些后，Mickey没有再久留。  
  
他留下了三样东西。  
  
确切地说，有两样是礼物。  
一杯喝了两口的啤酒，一张随便他填金额的空头支票，两具俄罗斯壮汉横倒在地的尸体。  
  
Ray看着这些，嘴里念叨着“fuck”，无奈地摇头笑了。  
那道他在十几分钟前，紧绷到连自己都觉得从未放下过的防线，其实早在不知道什么时候就对着专属的一个人慢慢松动。  
  
当晚他睡得很好。  
很奇怪，人在做完某个重大决定后的夜晚，睡眠反而会格外安稳。  
  
第二天，他再次来到Mickey住的酒店。  
  
心跳从乘上直达电梯的那一刻就开始不受控制地攀升。  
他最终说服了自己这只是命运又一次在掷骰子。  
毕竟，他这一辈子都是在下赌注。  
  
门在“叮咚”的两记门铃声后打开。  
Mickey穿着健身服，肉眼可见的汗珠从他脸上滚落，一副刚刚在海滩边拉伸完的样子。  
他又用那种Ray极其不欣赏的态度，从头到脚地端详了他一番。  
  
他斜靠着门，没有邀请Ray进来的意思。  
直到他对上了Ray坚定，又有些闪躲的视线，嘴边紧绷的那条唇线才逐渐放松。  
  
“看起来你已经有我要的答案了。（Looks like you already have my answer.）” 他说，话语间填着势在必得后的轻佻。  
“确实。（I do.）” Ray说，接着不自然地推了一下眼镜。  
  
“你也打算告诫我‘不要吃窝边草’吗？（You also gonna tell me not to ‘fuck where you eat’?）”  
  
Ray歪着脑袋蹙了下眉头。  
  
“不过你知道的，这绝对不可能。（Cuz that ain't gonna happen.）” 他又笑了，语调婉转、慵懒，“对我们中的任何一个人来说都是。（For neither of us.）”  
  
有那么一秒，他想要的东西在Mickey的眼里一闪而过。  
空气缓缓地、令人愉悦地流动着。  
  
一阵沉默的对峙后，Ray下定决心地踏前一步，在Mickey映出惊讶的眼色中吻了上去。  
  
“去你的。（Fuck you.）”  
  
(Fin)


End file.
